hum dono ha alag alag
by mithi
Summary: hi... this is new story...a sweet c love story...what happen jb do bhai ek hi ldki se pyr kre...aur koi apne pyr ko pane k liye ek chhota sa jhuth bol de... chlo aap khud hi read kr lena...
1. Chapter 1

Hiiii

how r u?

m back with new story...  
hoped u liked it...

enjoy

000000000000000000000

arey arey a gye aap.. chlo aaj main aapko kisi se milvati hu...yeh bdi si hveli dekh rhe ha aap yehi ha hmari aaj ki manzil... toh khde kyu ha ayiye mere sath...

subah k 6 bj chukke ha... aur yeh aurat mandir k pass khdi ha pehle un k bare mein jaan le... yeh ha devika ben is hveli ki Malkin...pure ghr mein inki mrzi k khilaaf ek patta bhi nhi hilta...

aur yeh aurat jinhone Abhi abhi inke pair chhuye vo hai inki bahu sahdhya.. ghr ka Sara kaam kaaj yhi dekhti ha...dil ki bht hi acchi ha...aur apni khushi se pehle apno k bare mein sochti ha...

Sandhya: ba bache nhi aye arti ka wqt ho gya..

Devika: bs ate hi honge

arey us trf dekhiye is ghr ki jaan a gyi...yeh ha is ghr ka bda beta...CID officer ha..aur arti se hmesha bhagne ki koshish krta ha..kaise yeh dekhiye

yeh lijiye unhone toh Dadi k pair chhu diye

He:jai Krishna dadi... main chlta hu. urgent ha

Dadi: nikhil jb tk arti nhi hogi knhi ni jayega tu..

nikhil: dadi agr late ho gya toh

Dadi cuts: chup..bola na

Nikhil sadly: bulaiye Purvi ko

yeh dekhiye purvi a gyi...hlke gulabi rng ka anarkli..mathe pe chhoti c bindiya dmk rhi ha.. kano mein chhote chhote jhumke uski khubsurati ko char chand lga rhe ha. usne apne sr ko dupatte se dhk rkha ha jo us k sanskari hone ka saboot de rhe ha..she is looking so pretty... aap keh skte khubsurati with saadgi..

oho yeh toh btana hi bhul gyi k yeh ha is ghr ki shaan Purvi... Nikhil ki chhoti behn...subah ki shuruwat sb Purvi ki arti se hi krte ha.

Purvi: jai krishan

Nikhil: chl Purvi ab jldi arti kr.

Purvi:jee bhai..

sb Radha krishan ki murat k samne khde ho jate ha... n Purvi arti ka thal uthati ha aur arti shuru krti ha..

Purvi

Main aarti teri gaau,  
o keshav kunj bihari

All

Main aarti teri gau, o keshav kunj bihari

Purvi

Main nit nit sheesh nawaau O mohan krishan murari

All

Main nit nit sheesh nawaau O mohan krishan murari

purvi

Hai teri chhabi anokhi , aisi naa duji dekhi

All

Hai teri chhabi anokhi , aisi naa duji dekhi

Purvi

Tujh sa na sundar koi,  
o mor mukut dhaari

All

Tujh sa na sundar koi,  
o mor mukut dhaari

Purvi

Main aarti teri gaau, o keshav kunj bihari...

All

Main aarti teri gaau, o keshav kunj bihari...

arti k khtm hone pe purvi sbko arti aur parshaad deti ha...

Nikhil: dadi ab chlta hu.. bye ma...

n he leaves...

Ma: dekha bina khaye chla gya.. yeh bhi na

Dadi: koi baat ni sandhya.. bureau mein kha lega

Purvi: ma baith jayiye main chai le k ati hu.

All settled on couch..

Dadi:beta pritam ab hume purvi aur Nikhil ki shadi k bare mein sochna chahiye

Pritam: han ma Purvi k liye koi acha gujrati ldka mil jaye bs fir der nhi krenge

Sandhya:milega kyu nhi shehr k nami grami advocates mein se ek ha..aaj tk koi case nhi hari hmari Purvi.

itne mein Purvi chai le k ati ha..

Dadi: vaise hmari Purvi chahe aaj itni bdi vkeel bn gyi ho pr sanskaaro ki pakki ha..

Pritam: beta Purvi aap ka shadi ko le k kya vichar ha

Purvi shyly:jo aap ko psnd ho papa.. mujhe client se milne Jana ha..

aur vo shrma k chli gyi...

Sandhya:dekho shrma gyi.

Dadi: hmari purvi k liye toh sidha sadha aur smjhdar ldka dhundna pdega. ..

sb devika ben ki baat se sehmti jtate ha...

...  
chlo dosto ab hum agge bdhte ha apni dusri manzil ki aur.

Yeh samne bda sa bungalow dekh rhe ha... toh chliye na andr

yeh jo samne akhbar pdh rhe ha vo ha is ghr k mukhiya mtlb head of the family...vaise ghr reh kr yeh do hi kaam krte ha pehla akhbar pdna dusra akhbar(newspaper) pdhna.. jis ki vjh se hmesha inki ptni inse naraaz rehti ha...

oh vo toh a gyi hath mein chai le k...bht gusse mein lg rhi ha... yeh toh apne aap se hi baat kr rhi a

she: ganesh jee yeh dekhlo is ghr mein sb apni apni mrzi krte ha...kya kru 9 bjne ko ha tino bache abhi tk so rhe ha aur yeh bs inhe toh newspaper hi chahiye

aur vo itna keh k un k hath se newspaper le leti ha.

He: kya neelam hfte mein ek hi din toh milta ha us din bhi tum newspaper nhi pdhne deti..

Neelam: log kehte ha k mere teen bche ha pr unhe kya pta sbse chhota bcha toh un teeno ke papa ha..

He(muskurake):kya neelam tum bhi... bcho ko uthao mehman ate hi honge...

Neelam: aap apne chhote nwab aur rajkumari ko uthaiye. aur main apne rajkumar ko utha deti hu...smjhe ACP pradhyman

ACP: yes mam..

aur dono muskura k bcho ko uthane chle gye...

ACP saab pehle apni rajkumari k kmre mein jate ha...

ACP: beta utho. bht late ho gya.

She:dad sone doh na ... sunday ko toh sone doh

ACP: aaj guest a rhe ha..

aur vo ekdum uthi aur boli

papa pehle ni bta skte the.  
ab main jldi se ready ho jati hu.

ACP:ok shreya...but do fast

ACP: chlo rajkumari g toh uth gyi ab chhote nwab ko uthana ha...hey bhgwan kis kumbkaran ko uthane ja rha hu...

ACP headed toward Chhote nwab's room.

Neelam apne bete k kmre mein jati ha...a young handsome man was sleeping with a sweet smile... neelam us k pas jati ha aur pyr se apna hath us k sr pe firati ha...  
aur vo apna sr unki god mein rkh deta ha..

neelam muskurate huyi: toh mera rajkumar jg rha ha...

He: yah mom vo kya ha na jb tk aap mujhe ni uthati mera din shuru nhi hota...

neelam: ab jldi kro bcha mehman ate hi honge

He: yah mom

Neelam: yeh chhote nwab Saab ki adatein(habits) kb se lg gyi mere rajat ko..

Rajat: mom mere bhai k bare mein kucch mt khiye.

neelam: thik ha go n get ready...

Rajat:OK mom

Rajat went to washroom n neelam moved out. ..

Dusri trf ACP Saab apne chhote bête k kmre mein jate ha...Sara kmra bikhra pda ha...almirah khuli ha aur kpde bahr zmeen pe.. ACP Saab nodded as disappointment...

vo chhote nwab ko uthane jate ha pr vo vahan ha hi nhi..

ACP: beta kahan ho...chlo utho.

Son:dad main yahan hu.

ACP: kahan

Son: dad yr upr..

ACP ceiling k trf dekhte huye: upr kahan

Son:ACP saab zra idhr dekhiye

ACP almirah ki trf mudte huye: yeh

Son:gd mrng dad

ACP:kya sachin beta koi almirah mein bhi sota ha

Sachin: yr aap toh mere dad frnd ho na...toh kyu mzak kr rhe ho subh subh..

ACP: acha bolo kya kr rhe ho.

Sachin sadly:Dad mera orange shirt ni mil rha

ACP hste huye:beta kucch aur pehn le..

Sachin:OK dad...sirf aap k liye.

ACP:chlo ab jldi a jao neeche..

n he leaves...

ACP Saab niche hall mein puhnchte ha..neelam ji kaam mein busy...ACP saab unse nzr bcha k fir se newspaper utha lete ha...itne mein avaz ayi

neelam ji ACP Saab ne fir se newspaper utha liya...

Neelam ACP ki trf mudti huyi:aap ka kucch nhi ho skta.. ghr mein mehmaan a rhe ha...dono beto ki rishte ki baat chlegi pr aap...kl se newspaper hi bnd krva dungi...

ACP avaz dene wale ko ghurte huye: Shreya tuhj mein bhi sachin k gun(qualities) ane lge ha..

Shreya: offo papa aap bhi na..aap mumma k sath kaam kyu ni kra rhe ...

ACP: kya fayda sachin ka toh janti hi ho...

Shreya: aap bhi shi keh rhe ho dude.

ACP: oh thankyou sweety

itne mein Rajat a jata ha.. aur apne papa k pair(feet) chhuta ha

Rajat: gd mrng dad

Shreya: dada ek baat pucchu

Rajat:haan pucch na

Shreya: aap ko kya lgta ha

Rajat: jb pta ha toh pucch kyu rhi ho

aur tino hsne lgte ha.

Arey vo dekho sachin bhi a gya..yeh kya inka mood toh khraab lg rha ha.

Rajat: kya baat ha bhai muh kyu ltka rkha ha.

Sachin: bhai meri orange shirt nhi mil rhi ..

Shreya yeh sun k achank se khansne(coughing) lgi

Sachin n Rajat: bta kahan ha shirt

is se pehle Shreya kucch bolti sachin gusse se chilaya

mom

neelam ati ha aur

kya huya sachu

Sachin: aapne meri orange shirt naukar ko de di...ab mujhe

lekin drwaze ki ghnti se sb ka dhyan us trf ho gya.

neelam: lgta ha k vo a gye...sachin koi shaitani nhi..

Sachin nodded.

Neelam drwaza kholti ha. mehman andr ate ha..

ACP:welcome . have a seat

sb baith jate ha.

Shukla: yeh meri bdi beti priya ha aur vo chhoti siya.

Neelam:bht hi sundr ha.. aap Rajat aur sachin ko toh jante hi ha..

ACP: rajat sachin jao priya aur siya ko ghr dikha do

Rajat: jee dad..

Sachin gave a deadlook to ACP n irritating look to siya.

Charo k Jane k baad

Shukla: bs bche ek dusre ko psnd kr le...fir toh cht mngni pat vyah kr denge

Neelam: jee zrur...

ACP dhimi avaz mein: Shreya sachin gdbd krega na...bechari siya

Shreya:haan dad...dada use pagal kr denge.

dusri trf Rajat aur priya Rajat k kmre mein puhnchte ha..

Priya: Rajat aap ka kmra toh bht acha ha...ek dum clean n well organised..  
I like it

Rajat:mujhe apni hr cheez tikane pr chahiye...

Priya: aap ka mujhe le k kya vichar ha..

Rajat just smile n thinks: mera khyaal toh accha ha depend toh sachin pe krta ha..

Priya: kya sochne lge

Rajat: hme niche chlna chahiye...

She nodded n leave

dusri trf sachin k kmre mein sachin aur siya chupchap khde ha.. siya chupi todte huye

Sachin jee apko kya krna acha lgta ha..

Sachin chidte huye: main budha ho jo jee jee kr rhi ho...

Siya: sry btayiye na

Sachin muh bnate huye: mujhe shoot krna psnd ha I mean vo CID mein hu na toh gun chlata rehta hu..

Siya:aap ko pta mujhe ghr ka Sara kaam ata ha..

Sachin: yeh btao k shooting ati ha...aur horse riding...mujhe na bike rides bht psnd ha... tumhe bike chlana ata ha...aur ha paragliding k bare mein kya khyaal ha...mujhe na adventures bht psnd ha..

Siya ko kucch smjh ni a rha.

Sachin:vaise tumhara koi bf ha...ha bhi toh no prblm acha ek aur baat tumhe kis trh k ldke psnd ha... oh imp baat toh bhul hi gya tumhe main kaisa lga.

Siya chilate huye vahan se bhaag jati ha.. aur

sachin use awaz dete huye: oh bta k toh jao..siya

aur fir vo zor zor se hsne lgta ha..

vapis kbhi is trf nhi ayegi. sachin soch k khush ho rha ha..

siya chilate huye hall mein puhnchti ha..aur sb use dekh kr hairan ho jate ha...

Rajat dhime se:lgta ha sachin ne apna kaam kr diya.

Shreya: haan dada.

neelam unhe ghurti ha aur vo chup ho jate ha.

Siya: sry aunty but aap apne bete ki shadi nhi uske dimag ka treatment krayiye...

Sachin apni hsi chhipate huye:arey Siya tumne jwab nhi diya.

Siya: tum pagal ho...hum yahan hmari shadi ki baat krne aye the...aur tum toh aise interview le rhe the jaise k main CID k liye test de rhi hu.. chle papa...

Neelam: bhai saab sachin thoda mzakiya ha...uski baaton ka bura mt manna.

Shukla jee apni betiyo k sath chle jate ha.. aur sachin aur Shreya zor zor se hsne lgte ha...

Neelam gusse se:sachu tumhara prblm kya ha. kyu krte ho aisa

Sachin: oh my sweetest mom u knw i hate sweets... n yeh toh itni sweet. thi k. .

Rajat: bhai bta tujhe kaise ldkiya psnd ha.

Sachin: ldkiya 2 trh ki hoti ha ek chocolates type sweet n pretty aur dusri coconut jaisi simple upr se hard andr se soft.

Shreya:toh Dada apko konsi psnd ha

Sachin:koi nhi yr yeh toh Rajat types ha

ACP saab zor se hsne lgte ha...neelam unhe gusse se dekhti ha aur ACP Saab shant ho jate ha...

Neelam: kaisi ldki chahiye tujhe

Sachin: vo Jo sirf mujhe pyr kre main jaisa hu vaise hi...na k mere position se..

Shreya: mom darling is jnm mein sachin dada ki shadi toh bhul hi jayiye

Rajat: shree sachu ko chhod tu bta kaisa ldka chahiye

Shreya: kaisa chahiye yeh toh nhi pta pr kaisa nhi chahiye vo pta ha

Neelam: rajkumari g ab aap hi ki kmi thi bta dijiye

Shreya: mom mujhe police officer se shadi nhi krni ha

ACP: thik ha

Neelam jee nirasha k sath baith jati ha aur bolti ha

ganesh g kya hoga mere bcho k . . kucch kijiye..

to be continued...

000000000000000000000

kaisa ha?

hindi overdose na...socha kuch nya try kr lu...but tough ha ...

shweta n ritika yr apka story bhi isi week tk a jayegi but prblm is suitable title ni mil rha... jaise hi milta ha i'll post that.

Next chap dareya's first meet n a sweet surprise...

don't forget to review this

bye

tc

... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiiiiii

Here is second chap..

R n R

000000000000000000000

CAFE

Sachin yahan pe baith k coffee enjoy kr rhe ha... sath mein koi bhi nhi... achank unki nzr samne pdi aur unke muh se nikla

ohh fish... yeh toh kl wali chocolate se bhi zyada sweet lg rhi ha...yeh toh1947 k pehle ki model lg rhi ha...I just hate...

vo samne se ek ldki a rhi ha...Jise dekh kr sachin apne vichar bta rhe ha..

vo ldki dekh rhe ha na ...cotton ki saree pehn k sr pe pallu almost chehra dhk rkha ha...mathe pe bdi c gol bindi...baal bandh k choti bna rkhi ha...nzre jhuka rkhi ha...yun keh lo koi purani hindi movie ki heroine ho...sare log use ghur rhe ha...aur cafe k waiter toh use dekh kr behosh hi ho gya... dusra waiter cafe k malik k paas ja k bola

sir aaj ayega mza...

aur dono hsne lge...

Ldki sachin k samne wale table pe ja k baith gyi..jis pr pehle se hi koi ldka baitha tha sachin ki trf Peeth kr k...aur ldki ka chehra sachin k trf tha..

She(hath jod k): jee nmstey

Boy(extending his hand)hii

She:hum kisi gair mrd ko hath kaise lga skte ha.

Boy:oh...m rohan... mummy ne btaya toh ab aap pucch lijiye Jo pucchna

She:jee main kya pucchu mujhe toh shrm a rhi ha.

yeh sun k sachin ko hsi a gyi...pr

Rohan: dekho Purvi hmari shadi ki baat uthi ha toh hume baat toh krni pdegi

Purvi: jee

Rohan: vaise aap genuinely aise hi kpde pehnti ha

Purvi: jee vo kya ha na yeh hmari sabhyta (culture) ha

Rohan:tum club jati ho.. shraab cigarettes kuch

yeh sun k Purvi mathe pe hath rkh k chikhi

nheeeeee...yeh aap kya bol rhe ha..hum aisi jgh pe nhi jate jee aur madira (alcohal) aur dhumrpan(smoking) chii..chii... apko toh pta hi yeh sb seht(heath)k liye hanikark(harmful) hota ha jee

Sachin hsi chhipate huye: yr acha drama ha...enjoy chhote nwab..

Rohan chidte huye: koi bf

Purvi overacted: shiv shiv aap kya pucch rhe ha... hmara koi premi ya mitr(frnd) nhi ha jee...shiv shiv

Rohan sochte huye:yr kahan fsa diya mom ne.

Rohan: aap honeymoon pe kahan Jana chahti ha

Purvi: shree amarnath g

Rohan coffee ko pee rhe ha pr Purvi ki baat sun k unhe jhtka lgta ha.. aur cup us k hath se choot jata ha...

Rohan: main honeymoon ki baat kr rha hu

Purvi: jee sath ghum bhi lenge aur amarnath g k drshan bhi ho jayenge ..

Rohan loose his temper n shouts

pagal ho... mujhe shadi krni ha puja nhi krani.. nhi krni shadi...tumhe aaj se 100 saal pehle k zmane mein hona chahiye tha...

Purvi:jee suniye, rukiye toh

but Rohan jee toh chle gye

aur Purvi zor zor se hsne lgi...sachin use hairani se dekhne lgta ha aur sochta ha

shayad rishta tutne ka asr ho gya bechari...pr yeh kya ...

.  
Purvi ne toh sb k samne saree utar di aur waiter ko pkda di aur boli

mamu iska poncha bna Le... mere kisi kaam ki nhi...usne apne balo mein hath firaya aur us k sare baal khul gye.. n its a perfect hearcut with curls ...sachin use ghure ja rha ha...aur uski trf bdhne lga...purvi ne blue jeans short aur orange short top pehna huya ha...aur sath mein long boots... she was looking fab n modern...  
sachin us k paas a k khda ho gya...Purvi ne mathe se bindi utari aur sachin k gaal(cheek) pe lga di...aur boli

drama tujhe yeh drama lg rha tha...

sachin: kucch der pehle sch tha ya ab

Purvi: vo ldka bhgana tha toh krna pdta ha

Sachin zor se hsne lga... aur apne gaal se bindi utar k vapis usi k gaal pe lga di

Sachin: yr tu bhi

Purvi: main bhi mtlb tu bhi

dono zor zor se hsne lge.

Purvi zor se boli: mamu do kdk chai malayi maar k

Sachin: tumhe dekh kr main toh behosh hota hota reh gya..lekin ab tum normal lg rhi hu...btw kya naam ha tumhara

Purvi: naam pucchne ka acha trika ha...vaise mera naam

itne mein waiter a k bola

Purvi didi aap ki chai.

Sachin: rkh do

waiter: Purvi didi ek baat Pucchu

Purvi : puuch chhote

Waiter: aap hr ldke ko aise kyu bhga dete ho...acha ldka tha...

Purvi: chhote he's nt my type...dekh chhote ldke do trh k hote ha...ek toh ma da ladla types hr wqt ma ma krte ha aur dusre bekar se Jo ma baap k samne bhigi billi aur ldki k samne sher..

Sachin use dekhe ja rha ha...vo kya bol rhi ha use kucch smjh nhi a rha. bs vo toh us mein kho sa gya ha...use Charo trf violins sunai de rhe ha...

Purvi: chhote vo sher toh bn jate ha pr hote circus k hi ha bhul jate ha samne jungle ki sherni ha.. chl ja ab

Purvi sachin ki trf dekhti huyi...vo abhi bhi gum ha

Purvi: oh hero kahan kho gye...chl chai pee

Sachin nodded aur chai pine lgta ha.

Purvi: hero naam kya ha tera...

Sachin:sr. insp. sachin CID

Purvi: fab...I love CID.. but main CID mein nhi ja ski

Sachin:kyu

Purvi: boss main subh jldi nhi uth skti...vo bhi jb tk mom coffee le k nhi uthati.

Sachin: fir kya krti ho

Purvi: oh let I introduce myself...vo apna hath uski trf bdhati huyi...  
Purvi Grewal... cardiologist at sanjeevni hospital...

Sachin hairan ho k: hrkto se lgti nhi ho k doctor ho.

Purvi:mtlb

Sachin: tumhara naam Purvi nhi bullet hona chahiye..

Purvi: toh bullet k dost ka naam revolver kya kehte ho

Sachin: perfect...toh main chlta hu.

Purvi: ohh fish

Sachin:kya huya

Purvi: tum free ho

Sachin: haan ghr ja rha hu

Purvi: main toh bhul hi gyi mata g toh mera swagt (welcome) aaj jute chplo se krengi.. ldka jo ja k ro rha hoga ab.

Sachin: mtlb

Purvi: dinner k liye chle aur fir club

Sachin: hum pehli baar mile ha

Purvi: yr pta ha...bills main de pe toh aaj pani bhi ni milega.. bebe(mom) aaj mujhe ptka ptka k maar degi. khana bhi bahr khana pdega ghr pe toh pani bhi nhi milega. ...aur mujhe self defence ata ha agr zrurt pdi toh tum pe use kr lungi...

aur vo hsne lgti ha

Sachin hste huye:chl nautakhi...

aur vo dono vahan se chle jate ha...

dusri trf Shreya hath mein kucch papers le k raod pe khdi ha...kisi taxi ka wait kr rhi ha...tbhi achank se ek gadi uski trf tezi se ati ha...use smjh ni ata k vo kya kre vo zor se ankhein bnd kr leti ha... tbhi achank se koi use khinch k side kr deta ha...n they fell on ground Shreya ki ankhein abhi bhi bnd ha...aur vo ldka use ghure ja rha ha...shreya dhire se ankhein kholti ha aur uski bhuri ankhon mein kho gyi...  
tbhi vo achank se uthta ha aur shreya bhi khdi ho jati ha...dono ek dusre se nzre chura lete ha.

Shreya chilati huyi: oye ruk kmine...gadi ka steering hath mein kya a gya...apne aap ko tuglq khan smjhne lge aur hum paidal chlne walo ko keede mkode...tu ek baar mere samne a saale tu janta nhi ha mujhe...muh tod dungi tera...

ldka use dekh k muskura rha ha .. aur sochte ha

yr yhi ha vo...bj gyi ghnti.

Shreya: chle gye kmine. aur ldke ki trf mudti ha

Shreya shrma k: thankyou sir

He: sir mera naam daya ha

Shreya: oh sry Daya mera naam Shreya ha...

n she extend her hand toward him n say

frnds?

daya nodded n held her hand.

Daya: tumhe chhod du

Shreya: sure

n both get inside daya's car

Shreya: vaise tum police wale toh nhi ho...isse pehle k daya koi jwab de shreya fir se boli

thankgod nhi ho vrna abhi gadi se utr jati vaise tumhara physic dekh k ek baar lga k tum... vo kya ha na i just hate police.. vaise toh mere dada aur dad bhi police mein ha n i love them bht zyada but police wale jst huh

Daya muskurake: toh madam ko prblm kya ha police se

Shreya: tumhe ni pta yeh police wale apne frz k chkr mein sb bhul jate ha... unhe sirf apna frz yaad rehta ha...last year mere b'day pe dad aur bde dada aye hi nhi koi case a gya chhote dada aye toh case ki tnsn ...yeh bhi koi baat ha

Daya: toh tumhe police walo se nhi honest police walo se prblm ha

Shreya: no no...honest hona chahiye pr family ko bhi tym dena chahiye na...khair yeh btao k tum agr police wale nhi ho toh kya krte ho mtlb kuchh kaam dhndha krte ho ya aise ldkiyo ko lift dete rehte ho.

Daya shyly: meri car ki front seat pe pehli baar koi ldki baithi ha..waise ye seat mere bhai k liye reserve ha...lekin ab se tumhare liye bhi

Shreya shrma chehra dusri trf ghuma leti ha.

Daya: vaise main apne dad k business mein help krta hu

Shreya: ohh gr8...you know Daya mere Dada ko lgta ha k main bht bolti hu mtlb k jb main bolti hu toh kisi ko bolne ka mauka hi nhi deti...ab tum hi btao main zyada bolti hu... (isse pehle k Daya jwab de...)

Shreya fir se: nhi bolti na..ab agr samne wala kucch pucche toh answer toh krna pdta ha..

Daya smiled...

Shreya chilayi: ruko

Daya ne jht se break lgai..

Daya: kya huya

Shreya:meri mnzil a gyi.. dekha tum kitna bolte ho. tumhari baaton mein pta hi ni chla k kb puhnch gye.

Daya:haan main kucch zyada hi bolta hu...

Shreya aur Daya gadi se utrte ha...Shreya jane lgti ha. Daya uska hath pkd leta ha

Shreya shrma k use dekhti ha.

Daya: fir kb milogi.

Shreya:mere dad ACP ha aur mere bhai senior insp. jb unhe pta chlega k koi ldka yun khule aam mera hath pkd k khda ha toh vo bina kucch jane uski haddi psli tod denge...

Daya nirash ho k uska hath chhod deta ha aur

sry ...keh k gadi ki trf chla jata ha...Shreya abhi bhi vnhi khdi use dekh rhi ha.

Daya gadi mein baith jata ha...use lgta ha k uski love story shuru hone se pehle hi khtm ho gyi...

Achanak uski nzr passenger seat pr pde ek kagaz pr pdi...aur usne use pdhna shuru kiya

kl sham 5 bje... main dance class se free ho jaungi tb mujhe pick kr lena.

Shreya

Daya k chehre pe ek pyari c smile a jati ha...

aur vo vahan se chla jata ha...

Shreya muskura k andr chli jati ha..

kafi raat ho chuki ha...aur yeh samne wale bungalow jis pe Grewal mansion likha ha...iski lights on ha...raat 2 bje strange na...chlo fir dekhte ha andr...

andr hall mein ek aurat jisne night dress pehna ha. idhr se udhr chkr lga rhi... vo bht gusse mein ha...aur vo side pe jo khde ha vo ha unke pati Rajveer grewal...vo apni ptni ko shant krne ki koshish kr rhe ha...

Raj:yr bs kro...hetal chlo aram kro

Hetal:sb aap k laad pyr ka ntija ha...bigad rkha ha use. . ane doh aaj toh nhi chhoudungi use...pta ni aisa kya bol diya Rohan ko jb se ghr gya khud ko kmre bnd kr liya usne. .

Raj:hetal

Hetal cuts:aap chup rhiye aaj aap beech mein nhi ayenge.

Rajveer ji couch pe baith jate ha yahan pehle hi unki chhoti beti reet baithi.  
reet 11 standard mein pdhti ha aur sbse zyada apni behn Purvi se pyr krti ha...

Reet dhime se: papa yr aaj toh di ki full to vaat lgegi

Raj: han beta pr vo bhi teri di ha

Reet:but papa mata g ka para(temperature) toh kucch zyada hi upr ha...ab kya hoga ..

Raj:baba g bcha lena meri beti ko

Hetal unhe gusse dekhti huyi: kya khusr fusr chl rhi ha...

Reet:no mom kucch nhi.

Raj fake anger: hetal ane doh use main aaj use dant lgaunga.

Hetal: wah wah wah main koi spna toh nhi dekh rhi. sb pta ha mujhe...dant lgaunga...pta nhi kyu krti ha yeh aisa. abhi tk 40 ldke bhga chuki ha...

Raj: hetal 40 nhi 44

Reet:offo dad 44 nhi 47.. Maine count kiye ha ache se..

Purvi chupke se unki baatein sun rhi ha..aur soch rhi ha k vo jaye ya na

Purvi: yr bebe ka toh para high ha beta Purvi dad toh kya aaj tujhe baba g bhi ni bcha skte...tu bahr hi soja

jaise hi vo jane lgti ha use hetal ki avaz ati ha

aja andr...

vo andr jati ha aur chup chap khdi ho jati ha..

Hetal:kahan thi

Purvi koi jwab nhi deti

Hetal: kyu hr baar bhga deti ha ldko ko...shadi ki umr ha ab teri...bol kya chahti ha tu

Purvi:oh my dear mom.. aap toh janti ha k mujhe ghise pite ldke nhi psnd

Hetal gusse se:toh koi rajkumar chahiye..

Purvi: no mom koi aam insan jo mujhe smjhe aur mujhe impress krne k liye kisi jhuth ka sahara na le..

Hetal:Purvi is spno ki duniya se bahr a..mana ki tu duniya ki one and only piece ha iska mtlb yeh nhi tere liye ldka bhi koi aisa hi hoga

Purvi:mom jaise aapki beti is duniya ki one n only piece ha vaise hi aap k baba g ne bhi mere liye koi unique piece bnaya hoga.

Hetal mathe pe hath rkh k: is ldki ka kucch nhi ho skta...ja ab soja..

aur hetal g apne kmre mein jane lgti ha tbhi Purvi boli

vaise mom apka dad ka aur meri doll ka count glt tha vo kya hai na maine 40,44 ya 47 ldko nhi bhgaya...

Reet:di fir kitne

Purvi:mata g aaj half century ho gyi n she winks to her mom ..

Hetal nirasha se: dekha apni beti ko ...kya hoga iska...

Raj: kucch nhi...bchi ha vo

Hetal: bchi huh...

aur vo apne kmre mein chli jati ha...aur rajveer ji vnhi khde muskura rhe ha...

chappy khtm...

000000000000000000000

so kaisa tha?

A big thankyou to reviewers...

Rajvigirl,parise22,rajvi21, kattiy,rithima,guest NL, crazyforpurvi,jannatfairy, puja, samina,bhumi98, akriti,CIDans,rajvilover, Sonia, amantika,pari sachvilover,kavin sajal lover,DivaNims, shweta, shahkhanam,ritika,kuki17, Rajvigirl, n all guests.

it may not be love triangle...aaj k chap k baad pta chl gya hoga...otherwise nxt chap mein sb clear ho hi jayega...

nxt chap rajvi's first meet n one more surprise...

n review kr k btana kaisa ha...

acha toh ab hum chlte ha

bye

tc ...

stay safe n healthy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiii

how r u?

n third chap is here...guys yeh chap pdh k na ek baar title pe gaur frmana .n u will got full idea of story

R n R

000000000000000000000000000000

Pradhyuman house

Shreya sone ki koshish kr rhi ha...pr vo so nhi pa rhi.. bar bar daya ka khyal us k mn mein a rha ha...vo ankhien bnd krti ha toh use daya ka chehra nzr a rha...sari raat yunhi daya k khyalo mein krwtein bdl bdl k guzar di shreya ne...  
neend na ane se bht preshan ho k usne tym dekha toh ghdi mein 5 bj rhe ha...vo uthi aur coffee bnane ka sochne lgi...

Shreya povs: yr baar baar unka khyaal knhi maar hi na dale mujhe...neend toh a nhi rhi toh coffee hi bna leti hu..

vo neeche kitchen mein jati ha pr sachin ko vahan dekh hairaan ho jati ha.  
vo uski trf bdhti ha aur use gaur se dekhti ha... fir achank us k chehre pe smile a jati ha... aur boli

Dada kaisi ha meri hone wali bhabhi.

Sachin bhi use hairaan ho k dekhta ha...aur bola

teri tabiyat thik ha tu 9 bje se pehle kbhi ni uthi toh aaj kya huya.

Shreya:mujhe toh sari raat neend hi nhi ayi.

Sachin muskura ke: toh kaisi rhi pehli mulakat.

Shreya shrma k: kya Dada

Sachin:bta na shree.

Shreya: vo kl dance class jane k liye taxi dekh rhi thi toh aur vo apni aur Daya ki mulakat k bare mein btati ha

Sachin:wah shree love at sight...

Shreya: bhai pyr aur itni jldi...abhi toh main use janna chahti hu, smjhna chahti hu...fir kucch sochungi.

Sachin:chl naam toh bta

Shreya: waah waah waah mujhse sb pucch liya khud kucch btaya hi nhi

Sachin: vo cafe gya tha na pehli nzr mein toh chocolate lgi pr nikli tikhi mirchi...aur vo apni aur purvi ki mulakat ka kissa shreya ko sunata ha..

Shreya hste huye: wah dada ser ko swa ser milega

Sachin: main toh kho sa gya tha us mein

Shreya:vo toh thik ha dada pr yeh hum dono ka secret rehna chahiye.

Sachin: haan aur rajat ko bhi ni pta chlna chahiye

Shreya: kyu?

Sachin:budhu ldki vo ma ka ladla ha...sb ugl dega fir toh tum janti hi ho

Shreya: nhi dada kisi ko kucch pta nhi chlega..

vo apni baaton mein gum ha...tbhi unhe kucch girne ki awaz ati ha...vo avaz ki trf mudte ha aur dekhte ha k neelam g hairaan ho k khdi ha...itne mein Rajat aur ACP Saab bhi a jate ha

ACP: kya huya neelam

Neelam: Rajat bahr dekh

Rajat khidki se bahr jhankta ha aur pucchta ha

mom kya dekhu bahr

neelam: yhi k surah kis trf se chda ha

Rajat ko kucch smjh nhi ata...vo neelam g k paas jata ha aur pucchta ha

mom kya huya

Neelam g sachin aur Shreya k paas jati ha aur un k mathe aur chehre ko chhuti ha..aur bolti ha

suraj bhi shi jgh se chda ha inki tabiyat bhi thik ha fir ye dono kumbkaran itni jldi kaise uth gye.

Sachin/Shreya: kya mom

ACP: neelam kya bcho k pichhe pdi ho. aur vo un k paas ja k dheeme se bolte ha

Kya baat ha..itni jldi?

Rajat:haan yr mujhe bhi btao jldi uthne ka raaz.

Sachin aur Shreya khansne lgte ha... Rajat aur ACP sir ko kucch gdbd lgti ha pr vo is baat ko ynhi chhod dete ha

CID bureau

Sb ACP Saab ka intezar kr rhe ha...itne mein ACP Sir ate ha...aur sb un k paas ja k khde ho jate ha... ACP Saab sb ko dhyan se dekhte ha...aur fir gusse se abhijeet k trf dekhte ha.

ACP:kahan ha vo?

Abhi ghbra k: s..ir vo.

itne mein unhe awaz sunai deti ha...

gd mrng sir

Sb awaz ki trf mudte ha aur ACP saab use gusse se dekhte ha aur bole

Sachin zra arti ka thaal toh lana...in k darshan huye toh zra arti toh utar le .

sb apni hsi chhipane ki koshish kr rhe ha...aur vo Abhijeet ki trf pyari c masoom c nzro se dekhta ha

ACP: use mt dekho..late kyu huye

He:sir bike khraab ho gyi thi

ACP:kl tumhe crime scene pe bheja tha toh gye kyu ni.

He: Sir vo accident

ACP ghbra k:chot toh nhi ayi Daya. ..( so Daya is CID officer n he lied Shreya abt his profession)

Daya:nhi sir chot mujhe nhi use ayi ha .bs use ghr chhodne chla gya

ACP:kise

Daya:sir us ldki ko

All while stretching word: ldkeeeeee

Daya shrma k: toh kya huya..

Abhijeet:kaisi ha vo?

Sachin:sir sundr toh ha na.

Daya: kya yr kaam kro apna

ACP:go back to work...

sb shant ho jate ha...

ACP:rajat tum court jao aur advocate mehta se mil k case ki sari details de do.

Rajat: yes sir aur vo vahan se chla jata ha..

COURT

ek khubsoorat ldki simple sfed(white) saree pehne huye ankhon pe simple sa chshma(spacks), hath mein kucch files aur ek hath pe kala vkeelo wala coat... vo lift k andr jati ha aur top floor ka button dbati ha...drwaja bnd hone hi wala tha k rajat apna hath beech mein daal k lift rok deta ha...aur khud bhi lift k andr chla jata ha...aur lift chl pdi... vo ldki ki trf bde gaur se dekhta ha...aur ldki us se nzr chura k dusri trf dekhne lgti ha...

Achank se lift ki light chli jati ha aur vo ruk jati h...

Rajat zor se: yr ab yeh kya huya..

Aur vo agge bdhta ha aur glti se ldki se tkra jata ha aur ldki use dhka de k boli

shrm nhi ati ...tum jaise lofro ko ache se janti hu main.

Rajat:oh madam glti se ho gya...jaan bhujh k nhi kiya

she:tumhe toh police mein de dena chahiye.

Rajat:madam yeh lift khul jaye police toh kya military mein de dena

She: dekho tum pr vo chhipkli(lizard)dekh k chup ho jati ha.

aur bdbdane lgti ha

radha krishan plz is chhipkli ko us loafer k sr pe bitha do pr mujhse dur rkho...pr chhipkli uski trf bdhne lgti ha...aur dr k mare vo Rajat k paas ja k khdi ho jati ha..

Rajat hairaan ho k bola

oye main toh loafer hu toh dur rho mujhse...

pr vo dr k mare Rajat ka hath pkd leti ha.. rajat uska hath jhtk(jerk)deta ha aur bolta ha

ab btao lofr main hu ya tum

she kampte huye:dekho tumhe jo krna ha kro pr us chhipkli ko bhga do...

Rajat haste huye: chhipkli?

She:mujhe herpetophobia ha

Rajat hairani se: herpetophobia

She:chhipkli ka phobia ab plz bhgao use

Rajat: yr ajeeb ldki ho. kitna ajeeb phobia lga rkha ha.

she: shutup do something

Rajat use tng krne ka sochta ha... vo uska hath tham leta ha..aur us k kreeb jata ha...vo gusse bhri nigaho se use dekhti ha aur sochti ha

ek baar yahan se nikl jau fir btaungi ise ...

itne mein light a jati ha...aur lift chl pdti ha...  
aur vo Rajat ko dhka dene ki koshish krti ha pr Rajat toh uski sadgi mein gum ho chukka ha aur dheere us k kreeb ja rha ha...aur us k bht kreeb k bs kucch bhi ho skta ha aur

...

...

...

..

itne mein lift ruk gyi aur uska drwaza khul gya. vo use push kr k vahan se bhag gyi...aur Rajat muskurane lga

itne mein lift ka drwaza fir se bnd hone lga. Rajat chila k

mujhe bhi toh ynhi jana ha. aur vo jldi se lift k bahr aya. aur sochne lga

yeh bdi bdi ankhein mrvaegi Rajat tujhe..  
yr main yahan kyu aya tha.

itne mein uska phn bjta phn uthata ha

hlo haan sachin kya

Sachin:tum mehta k pas nhi puhancha...abey jldi kr.

Rajat: thankyou yr..

Sachin soch mein pd jata ha aur bolta ha

bhai thankyou kyu

Rajat:yr ghr a k baat krta hu...

aur vo phn kaat deta ha. .

Rajat:chl bhai ab advocate se mil le...

aur vo advocate se milne jata ha..vo andr office mein jata hu ..

tbhi ek awaz ati ha

aap jayiye yahan se .. mera pichha krte krte yahan tk a gye..

Rajat: dekhiye aap ko koi gltfehmi huyi ha.. main yahan advocate mehta se milne aya hu.. bulao apne boss ko

She: m Advocate Purvi mehta

Rajat hsne lgta ha..

Purvi:kya huya

Rajat: jhuth mt bolo mehta Saab se bolo CID se Rajat aya ha...

Purvi:toh aap sr Insp Rajat ha...aur vo apni chair pe baith jati ha...aur use baithne ka ishara krti ha

Rajat hairani se use dekhta ha:tum hi ho advocate mehta

Purvi: jee aur use ek file thma deti ha...

Rajat file kholta ha...aur chupke se Purvi ko dekhta ha...aur uski ankhon mein kho sa jata ha... Purvi kya bol rhi ha use kucch smjh nhi ata...bs vo use ghure ja rha ha...aur ek dum se bolta ha

Purvi,

vo use dekhti ha..

Rajat: vo main lift mein jaan bhujh k tumhe tng kr rha tha... bs tumne mujhe laofer kaha na isiliye

Purvi:its ok

Rajat: ek baat sch khu

Purvi:boliye

Rajat: tumhari ankein bht khubsoorat ha...can we frnds?

aur vo apna hath Purvi ki trf bdhata ha.

Purvi us se hath milate huye dosti pe mohr lga deti ha.

Rajat:vaise lunch tym ha toh sath mein lunch? kya kehti ho...nyi dosti ki treat meri trf se...

Purvi:saamne ek acha hotel ha vahan chle...

Rajat muskura k:haan

Pr bechare rajat ko ACP saab ka phn a gya.. aur use jana pda...bechara rajat mn hi mn apne papa ko kos rha ha...

yr bolte rehte ha shadi kr lo pr jb ldki se baat krne ki koshish kr rha hu toh crime scene pe a jao...yr papa bhi na

Purvi:kya huya

Rajat:abhi chlta hu... yeh lunch pending rha

Purvi muskura k hami bhrti ha..

Rajat chla jata ha..

Purvi: itne bhi bure nhi ha Mr loafer. aur vo muskurane lgti ha...

CID bureau

SB apna apna kaam kr rhe ha...Daya baar baar tym dekh rha ha... aur Rajat akele akele muskura rha ha..aur sachin file mein ghusa huya ha.

Abhijeet in tino k dekh k hairaan hota ha... aur nikhil k paas ja k bolte ha

Nik in tino ko kya huya .. daya baar baar tym dekh rha ha aur sachin file pd rha ha vo bhi ulti aur Rajat babu khud hi muskuraye ja rhe ha

Nik hsi rokte huye: sir jo bimari inhe huyi ha use ishq pyar muhabbt kehte ha...

itne mein ACP Saab ate ha aur Daya un k paas ja k bolta ha

sir mujhe chhuti chahiye... bht urgent ha

ACP:kyu

Daya shrma k: sir vo

ACP sb smjh jate ha...aur kehte ha

jao daya jldi jao...knhi der na ho jaye.

Daya: thankyou Sir...

aur jldi mein chla jata ha..

ACP:agr kisi aur ko bhi koi urgent kaam ha toh ja skta ha.

Sachin ekdum se khda ho k: luv u dad n bye

aur vo bhi chla jata ha...

ACP:lo bhaee do toh ho gye shaheed..

Rajat:kya huya sir..

ACP:in dono ko pyr huya

Abhijeet:aap ko kaise

ACP: abhi rajat apne apne bhai pe nzr rkho.

Both:jee

dusri trf shreya daya ka wait kr rhi ha...5:30 hone ko ha pr vo nhi aya ..ab use gussa a rha ha...

Shreya: khud hi bola khud hi nhi aya...yeh bhi bhla koi baat ha. ...ab main aur wait nhi krungi... aur vo gusse mein vahan se chli jati ha...

kucch der baad Daya vahan puhnchta ha pr Shreya ko na pakr uska dil toot jata ha...aur vo vnhi baith jata ha...aur us k ane ka intezar krne lgta ha.

use vnhi raat ho jati ha pr vo nhi jata...vnhi baitha rha..vo mn hi mn socht ha

yr jb main a rha tha toh ruki kyu nhi ... main bhi bina use mile nhi jaunga.

n he slept there in his car.

00000000000000000000000000

So kaisa ha .

I knw utna acha nhi ha. actually ab confusion toh clear huyi hogi...

yr ab toh clear hi ha there r two purvis...I said simple love story but thodi c confusion bcz of two purvis...this time no suspense no tragedy...

An thankyou to all reviewers...

Blair: thankyou yr...n u r ryt...I got this idea from lost Valentine... thnx again

Pari n kkameshi: raje aap dono ne shi guess kiya fir bhi confusion... no wry ab confusion clear ho jayegi.

guest NL:yr no wrries koi love triangle nhi ha...bs thoda confusion hoga same purvi ki vjh se...

Crazyforpurvi:dear sachin n Purvi grewal r same times...bs ab agge dekhte ha kya hota ha...

guest: ohh yr main kisi ka dil nhi dukhangi...na Rajat ka na sachin ka...but thoda confusion toh create kr hi skti hu na...winks

Rajvilover:oh my goodness that I made u laugh.. actually last tale mein sbko bht senti kiya toh socha this time only love n msti...

Rajvigirl: yr aap ka answer aapki mil gya hoga...that its rajvi or not?

n chocolaty thankyou who read n review...

Harman,jasdeep,samina, jannatfairy,CIDans,RK, ,Kavinsajallover,Bhumi DivaNims,Saney, rajvi21 &amp; kavinsanjna n all sweet se guest...

n don't mind if forget any name...

n don't stop reviewing...

bye

tc 


	4. Chapter 4

Hiii

here is next chappy...

n yr this include rajvi n sachvi both... there r two purvis...

enjoy ...

00000000000000000000000000

NEXT morning

PRADHYUMAN House

Sachin apne kmre mein so rha ha... aur uska uthne ka koi mn nhi ha...pr achank se uska phn bjta ha...aur vo gusse se uthta ha... us phn ki ghnti ne uski neend khraab krdi oops purvi ka spna... usne bina caller id dekhe phn uthaya aur chila k bola

haan kon ha

Other side:Oh Revolver Purvi this side

Sachin ka sara gussa utr jata ha aur us k chehre pe pyari c muskuraht a jati ha..

Sachin: haan bullet itni subh kya baat a

Purvi: tu so rha ha meri yahan neende udi ha...

Sachin chaunk k: kya huya

Purvi: mata g nya langoor dhund layi ha mere liye..

Sachin hste huye: toh bhga do

Purvi: yr is baar nhi ho payega. mata g ne un ko ghr bula liya

Sachin:toh ab

Purvi: tum utho aur sidha ghr ayo

Sachin:change kr k ata hu. aur tumhari mom se

Purvi: tu andr mt ana vrna mata g hum dono k saat phere krva dengi ..aur aise hi a jao...ghr k bahr puhnch k phn krna. hurry up

Sachin: thik ha ata hu

Aur vo apne night dress mein hi chl pdhta ha .. sb use aise dekh k hairaan hote ha..

ACP:toh kahan chli chhote nwab ki swari...

Sachin:dad main aaj late ho jaunga bureau k liye... i have to go bye

Rajat: ohh kpde toh bdl

pr Sachin bina sune chla gya

Neelam: ab ise kya huya. aise hi chla gya.

Rajat: pta nhi mom kucch dino se bda weird behave kr rha ha.

ACP: knhi ldki ka chkkr toh nhi..

Shreya yeh sun k khansne lgti ha...sb uski trf dekhne lgte ha pr vo bina kisi ki aur dhyan diye chli jati ha.

Rajat:mom dekha apne yeh dono kuchh toh khicdi pka rhe ha..

Neelam:bs is baar sachin ko ldki psnd a jaye .. hum toh mna nhi krenge

Sb Neelam ki baat se sehmti jtate ha...aur kucch der baad rajat aur ACP Saab bhi chle jate ha.

GREWAL mansion

Purvi bht gusse mein ha...aur vo kmre k chkr lga rhi ha...reet us k paas jati ha aur use juice deti ha.. pr Purvi gusse se use fenk deti ha aur chila k bolti ha

jb tk mata g yeh rishtey lana nhi chhodegi main kucch nhi khaungi smjhi tu

Reet:di yr aap toh jante ho aapki shadi ko le k mom mata g bn jati ha..pr aap ne koi jugaad toh kiya hi hoga...

Purvi: haan apne bf k sath bhagne wali hu

Reet: di bf vo bhi apka

aur vo bhag k bahr jati ha aur haital aur rajveer ko btati ha k Purvi apne bf k sath bhag rhi ha.

Rajveer khush ho k: mtlb Purvi ne ldka dhund liya

reet:haan dad

Haital: chlo us se pucch k ldke k ghr walo se baat krte ha.

Aur vo Purvi k kmre mein jate ha... aur uska muh mitha krate ha..

Haital: bche ldke ka naam kya ha aur vo krta kya ha

Purvi hairani se: kon ldka

Reet:di aapka bf

Purvi gusse se: oye ullu mera koi bf nhi ha. .

Rajveer: Abhi toh tune reet se kha

Purvi: dad mujhe yeh shadi vadi nhi krni

haital gusse mein sari us k hath mein thma dati ha: ldke wale ate hi honge. jldi se pehn le

Purvi sari fenk deti ha: is lngur ka popat na bnaya toh mera naam bhi Purvi grewal nhi

Haital: Rajveer aap ynhi rukiye nzr rkhiye is pr aur reet tu chl mere sath

Aur vo dono chle jate ha

Purvi apne papa ko jhphi daal k bolti ha:

dad aapko yeh tanashah item kahan se mil gyi..

Rajveer: chup bdmash ma ha vo teri .. ab agge ka plan bta

Purvi: papa aap neeche room ki window k paas seedi le k khde ho jana baki mujh pe chhod do.

dono hsne lgte ha...itne mein Purvi ka phn bjta ha. aur phn uthati ha

haan sachin

Sachin:bullet main a gya ab..

Purvi: haan ruk main ati hu

Aur vo phn cut krti ha...

Rajveer: ab

Purvi:chlo dad aap apna morcha smbhalo

Rajveer g neeche chle jate ha...itne mein reet ati ha

Reet:di ldka toh ek dum bndr ha

Purvi:bndr ko popat bna dete ha aur dono hsne lgte ha .. aur reet bhi niche chli jati ha...

Purvi khidki khol k niche Rajveer g ko ishara krti ha. aur vo neeche se sidi le k khde ho jate ha..Purvi seedi k share neeche chli jati ha... aur fir Rajveer g use ek bag thmate ha aur vo sachin ki gadi mein baith jati ha...aur Rajveer g reet ko le k andr chle jate ha...

Sachin: tumhare dad ko pta chlega toh gussa krenge

Purvi: he's my dad dude.

Sachin hairan(shock) ho jata ha .

Sachin: tumhare dad

Purvi:vo sb chhodo ab kya plan ha

Sachin: bureau Jane ka

Purvi:oh main kahan jaun

Sachin: hospital

Purvi: meri night shift ha toh ab ja k kya krungi

Sachin: pr mujhe bureau Jana ha toh

Purvi: aisa kro tum mujhe theatre chhod doh.

Sachin: done jaise hi free huya tumhe bta dunga..

aur sachin use use theatre k bahr drop krta ha aur use jata huya dekh k muskura rha ha ...

ABHIJEET house.

Abhijeet dining table pe baitha ha aur bht hi tnsn mein ha...aur khana aise hi thnda ho rha ha pr uska dhyan knhi aur hi ha...itne mein unki ptni ati ha...aur unki preshani ki vjh pucchti ha

Abhi: Tarika vo Daya pta nhi kahan ha...kl gya tha sir se pucch k ab tk ni aya.

Tarika: hmmm...koi baat nhi shayad a hi jaye. .tum khana khao aur bureau chlo.

Abhijeet khana kha leta ha. aur Tarika k paas ja k bolta ha

Abhi: taru mere prince ka khyaal rkhna zyada bhaag daud nhi...love u

aur uska matha chum k chla jata ha...

Tarika akele mein muskurati ha aur apne pet pe hath rkhti ha aur bolti

baby ab jldi kro aap k papa aur chachu wait nhi kr pa rhe ha... aa bhi jao..

aur fir vo Daya ko phn lgane ki koshish krti ha pr uska phn nhi lg rha ha.. use tnsn hone lgti ha.

dusri trf Shreya dance class puhnchti ha.. aur vahan pe Daya ki car dekh k hairan ho jati ha...vo car k andr jhankti ha...andr Daya so rha tha..Shreya car k sheeshe pe knock krti ha... aur Daya ankhein kholta ha samne Shreya ko pakr us k chehre pr ek pyari c muskuraht a jati ha aur jldi se gadi k bahr ata ha. aur bina soche smjhe use gle lga leta ha. Shreya bina kisi hrkt k Murat ki trh khdi rehti ha...us k andr jaise bijli ki tarang daud gyi ho. Daya use alg krta ha...aur bolta

kya Shreya tum kl ruki kyun nhi

Shreya gusse se:acha aap toh aye hi nhi main wait kr k gyi thi .

Daya kan pkd k: sry yr late ho gya

Shreya muskura k:koi baat nhi pr abhi ane ki kya zrurt thi

Daya:vo main kl aya tha tumhare Jane k baad toh socha mil kr hi jaunga.

Shreya:toh tum kl se ynhi baithe ho.. daya tumhare ghr wale preshan ho rhe honge

Daya: main abhi phn kr deta hu.

Aur vo abhijeet ko phn krta ha...

Shreya: chlo ab

Daya:kahan

shreya driving seat pe baith jati ha... aur Daya use hairani se dekhta ha

shreya:daya jldi kro

Daya gadi mein baith jata ha...aur Shreya gadi start krti ha aur vo chle jate ha.

Daya: hum kahan ja rhe ha...

Shreya:restaurant so now keep quite.

Daya chup ho jata ha... aur shreya driving mein busy ho jati ha... aur thodi der baad vo restaurant puhnchte ha...

Daya aur Shreya aamne samne baith jate ha..aur Shreya khana order krti ha aur Shreya ki non stop baatein shuru ho jati ha.. Daya use dekh kr muskuraye ja rha ha aur dhime se uske hath pe hath rkh deta ha aur Shreya ek dum se chup ho jati aur use dekhti ha dono ek duje mein kho se jate ha...

Aaj kehna jaruri hai...2 Ke tumse pyar huwa hai..2

Shreya Daya ko dekhti ha aur plke jhuka leti ha...

Badi mushkil yeh duri hai. 2 Ke tumse pyar huwa hai..2

Dusri trf Sachin Purvi ko theatre chhod deta ha aur use jate huye dekh rha ha. us k chehre pe muskaan a jati ha

Teri chahate tera andaz dil me Chupaye hai barso se yeh raz dil mein

Purvi bina pichhe dekhe ja rhi ha aur mn hi mn use kucch ajeeb sa lg rha ha kucch aisa jo kbhi use nhi huya

Teri chahate tera andaz dil me Chupaye hai barso se yeh raz dil mein

Idhr restaurant mein daya aur shreya abhi bhi gum ha..  
Shreya shrm se nzre chura leti ha toh daya bhi nzre ghuma leta ha

Bate karu mai hamesha tumhari Bada dee hai tumne meri bekarari

dusri trf Sachin abhi bhi vnhi khda ha is umeed se k purvi picche mud k dekhegi. Purvi use pichhe mud kr dekhti ha aur muskura k hath hilati ha..

Abb har pal sindoori hai..2 Ke tumse pyar huwa hai..2

Dusri trf CID bureau mein rajat Purvi mehta k khyalo mein gum ha aur uski yaad mein bekrar ha

Badi mushkil yeh duri hai..2 Ke tumse pyar huwa hai..2

Idhr Mehta niwas mein Purvi mehta khana bna rhi ha aur vo Rajat ko yaad kr rhi ha .. aur achank se use Rajat dikhai dene lgta ha aur vo us k gle mein baahein daal k nachna shuru kr deti ha...

Jamane ko pichhe kahee chod de ham Chalo aaj sari hade tod de ham

Rajat uska hath tham leta ha aur us mein kho sa jata ha.

Jamane ko pichhe kahee chod de ham Chalo aaj sari hade tod de ham

Purvi apne spne se bahr ati ha aur apne mathe pe hlke se marti ha aur apne kaam mein lg jati ha aur muskura rhi ha...

Sanam aasheeki kaa yeh kaisa asar hai Kaha agaye hai nahee ab khabar hai

Yahan CID bureau mein Rajat apne spno mein gum ha aur purvi ko yaad kr rha ha

Sans tum bin adhuri hai.2 Ke tumse pyar huwa hai..2

Hotel mein Daya aur Shreya ek dusre mein gum ha aur unhe aas paas ki koi khbr nhi

Aaj kehna jaruri hai .. 2 Ke tumse pyar huwa hai..2

Sachin Purvi grewal ko yaad krte krte bureau puhcnhta ha

Badi mushkuil yeh duri hai ..2

Rajat aur sachin apni apni purvi ki yaad mein gum ha

Ke tumse pyar huwa hai ..2

Purvi khana bna k dibbe mein pack kr deti ha

Ke tumse pyar huwa hai ..2

Idhr Nikhil Bureau jane k liye niklta ha toh purvi use awaz deti ha

Nikhil picche mudta ha aur pucchta ha

Kya huya

Purvi:bhai vo yeh tiffin

Nikhil: oh meri behna main kbhi lunch nhi le k jata fir yeh

Purvi shrma k: bhai vo Rajat g

Nikhil mzak mein:ooh Rajat g

Purvi nzre jhuka leti ha: bhai unhe meri trf se sorry bol dena..

Nikhil muskura k us k sr pe apna hath rkhta ha aur bolta ha: yeh baat agr dosti se agge bdhi toh tera bhai tere sath ha.

Aur tiffin us k hath se le leta ha aur chla jata ha. Purvi vnhi khdi muskura rhi ha...

Devika ben inki baatein sun leti ha... aur pritam aur sandhya ko bulati ha.

Pritam: kya huya ba

Devika: Purvi k liye jldi hi koi ldka dhund k uski shadi kr do...

Sandhya: ba acha ldka milne mein wqt lgta ha.. toh itni jldi

Devika gusse se: jldi dhundo...knhi Jo salo pehle huya tha vo fir na dohraya jaye.

Pritam: ba main kl hi apne dost se baat krta hu .. unka beta kafi acha ha.. aur CID officer ha...

Devika ben sehmti jtati ha.

Sandhya g k mn mein kshmksh chl rhi ha... aur vo soch rhi ha k

jo salo pehle huya vo main apni Purvi k sath nhi hone dungi...

00000000000000000000000000

sweet thankyou to all.

Sachinlover, Tiakhaan &amp; Samina:yr aap ne shaya chap dhyan se nhi pde...2 chap mein jo purvi ha vo dr purvi grewal ha aur jo 3 chap mein ha vo advocate purvi mehta. so u dnt wry is story mein sachvi aur rajvi dono ha. .

Butterfly:actually vo twins ha ya nhi vo baad ki baat filhal toh dono alg alg rehti ha aur ek dusre ko janti bhi nhi ..totally opposite ek sita toh dusri shakeera

DivaNims:yeah u got us se pehle bht kucch hoga...bht sara confusion. n aap ko kya bulau di aur anything else...

n a very big thankyou

Bhumi98,crazyforpurvi, katiiy,jasdeep,guestNL, kkameshi, jannayfairy, hairali,rajvilover,CIDans, Pari,rajvi21,Kavinsanjana, n all dear guest...

Let see ab agge yeh nye rishtey kya rang late ha.

to know stay tuned

Bye

tc

be happy... 


	5. Chapter 5

Hiiiiii

kaise ho sb. hope sb vdiya honge... hope k zyada late nhi hu...

chap include rajvi

have fun

0000000000000000000000000000

CID bureau

Sachin aur Rajat apne nye nye pyr k khumar mein jhum rhe ha aur baki sb bhi unke sath naach rhe ha...unhe aas paas ki koi khbr nhi...Daya abhi tk aye nhi...Aur itne mein ACP saab ate ha aur bureau ka mahaul dekh k hairan ho jate ha...aur unka para chd gya mtlb gussa a gya..vo chila k bole

kya ha yeh sb

awaz sun k sb ruk gye aur ek dusre ko dekhne lge.. aur daant ka dr un k chehre pe saaf nzr a rha tha.

ACP: yeh bureau ha ya koi dance floor

Abhi:sir vo..

ACP cuts:chup rho sb ko tumne hi bigad rkha ha.

Abhijeet ka muh hairani se khulta ha aur

sir main...

ACP:rajat sachin toh ha hi mstikhor tum...tum se yeh umeed nhi thi.

Rajat:dad vo

ACP use gusse se dekhte ha

Rajat:sry sir vo bs aise hi

ACP:Daya aaj fir late ha

Itne mein daya ata ha.. aur vo bhi shreya aur apni mulakat k khumar mein gum ha..aur vo gana gate huye andr ata ha

"k tumse pyr huya"

aur vo Abhijeet k samne khda ho jata ha.

ACP sir ka gussa aur bdh jata ha.

ACP gusse se:Daya ayo tumhari hi kmi thi.

Daya ko kucch smjh nhi ata. aur vo confusion se ACP sir ko dekhta ha.

ACP:daya tum ek senior officer ho...tumhare junior kya seekhenge.

Daya:sry sir

ACP:sry aaj tum tino kisi crime scene pe nhi jaoge.. aur jitna bhi file work ha vo tum tino kroge aur jb tk pura nhi ho jata knhi nhi jaoge...

aur yeh sb vo Rajat sachin aur Daya ko ghurte huye kehte ha

Sachin pyari c shkl bna k: this is nt done dad

ACP:insp sachin is wqt aap ACP pradhyuman k samne khde ha.. aur abhi kaam pe lg jao.

Sachin muh bnate huye: jee sir.

itne mein hath mein tiffin liye Nikhil ata sir jo pehle se hi gusse mein ha..

ACP:nikhil tum pr daya ka asr ho rha ha...late kyu huye

Nikhil apne tiffin ko dekhte huye:iski vjh se

ACP:tiffin.. kya ha is mein hume bhi dikhao.

Aur sb us k paas khde ho jate ha..

Nikhil:sry sir... lekin is dibbe k bare sochna bhi mt plz...

Abhi:kyu akela akela khayega...gf nhi diya ha

Nikhil shrma k:sir ise ckhne ka khyaal bhi mn nhi la skta...yeh toh kisi ne kisi k liye bde pyr se bheja ha...main toh ise carry krne wala courier boy hu.

Rajat: mtlb

Nikhil:yeh meri pyari c behn ne kisi k liye bheja ha

Yeh sun k Rajat k chehre pe pyari c muskaan a jati ha...jo ACP sir dekh lete ha..Rajat Nikhil ko baad mein ka ishara krta ha.

Daya: pr yeh tiffin aya kis k liye

Nikhil:sir lunch time mein de k aunga

ACP:chlo kaam kro

sb kaam krne lgte ha. aur Nikhil sb se nazar bcha k tiffin Rajat ko de deta ha aur Abhijeet g yeh dekh lete ha. pr chup rehna ka sochta ha..

Rajat tiffin kholta ha aur usmein se chit niklti ha.  
vo pdhna shuru krta ha.

Rajat g

sry kl kucch zyada hi bol gyi.. Nikhil mere bde bhai ha...agr aapne mujhe maaf kiya toh aaj main apka hotel XYZ mein intezar krungi...7 bje a jana.. aur khana kaisa ha zrur btana.

Purvi...

aur ek pyari c muskaan us k chehre pe a jati ha...aur vo sochta ha

rajat jldi jldi kaam khtm kr.

aur vo kaam mein lg jata ha...

Dusri trf Mehta niwas mein Devika ben bht preshan ha...Sandhya g unhe shant krne ki koshish kr rhi ha pr vo drwaze ki aur dekh rhi ha.  
itne mein Purvi mehta vahan ati ha..aur vo devika Ben ki preshani ka karn pucchti ha.

Devika:baitho purvi

Purvi baith jati ha

Devika:purvi tumhe hum pr bhrosa ha na.

purvi haan mein sr hilati ha

Sandhya:beta hmare ghr mein shadi ldka ldki ki mrzi se nhi bdo ki mrzi se hoti ha..

Purvi:mtlb

Devika:tumhare liye ek rishta aya ...ahmedabad k bht bde log ha..aur main chahti hu k ek baar tu ldke se mil le

Purvi ko jhtka lgta ha aur us k dil mein ek ajeeb c tkleef hoti ha jaise kuch glt ho .. vo thodi c himmat juta k bolti ha

dadi abhi shadi mtlb jldi nhi ha

Devika:maine faisla le liya ha...aaj raat 7 bje XYZ hotel chli jana

Purvi yeh sun k dukhi ho jati ha bs ansu niklna hi baki tha aur vo sochti ha

krishan g yeh kya ho rha ha.. isi hotel main toh maine rajat g ko bulaya ha.. ab kya kru ..haan unhe mna kr deti hu... vaise ab hum na mile toh hi acha...aur vo inhi khaylo mein gum ha..aur sandhya g k bulane pr apne khaylo se bahr a jati ha .

Devika:purvi shaam ko wqt se chle jana.

Purvi na chahte huye bhi hami bhr deti ha..

aur vo apne kmre mein chli jati ha..aur uski ankhon se ansu behne lgte ha...use baar baar Rajat aur apni mulakat yaad a rhi ha pr ghrwalo k khilaaf jane ki himmat us mein nhi...

kucch der baad vo nikhil ko phn krti ha aur use sb bta deti ha...aur vo use rajat ko bhi plan cancel krne k liye keh deti ha...

uski ankhon se ansu ruk nhi pa rhe aur yunhi bhari mn se sham k liye taiyar hone ka faisla leti ha.

Idhr CID bureau mein Nikhil bhi preshan ha . vo Purvi k dil ki baat achhe se janta ha pr use kucch smjh nhi a rha...

Rajat us k paas jata ha aur us se preshani ki vjh pucchta ha

Nikhil :sir Purvi ne sham ka plan cancel kr diya

Rajat chaunk jata ha. aur puchta ha

kyu kiya

Nikhil:sir us k liye rishta aya ha.. aaj sham usi se milne ja rhi ha

yeh sun k. Rajat k pairo ko neeche se zmeen khisk jati ha..kucch wqt k liye vo ek pathr ki trh ruk sa jata ha

Nikhil us k kndhe pe hath rkhta ha aur unhe smjhane ki koshish krta ha

sir yeh decision dadi ka ha..aur vo prem vivah mtlb love marriages se nfrt krti ha..aur hum mein se koi un k khilaaf nhi ja skta.

Rajat k chehre pe hlki c muskaan a jati a.. Nikhil hairani se unhe dekhte ha

Rajat:Nikhil agr ldka hi na kr de toh

Nikhil:perfect sir.

Rajat:toh ab ldka hi na krega

dono ek dusre ko dekh k muskurate ha

Sham ko Purvi ldke se milne jati ha.. vo ldka pehle se hi uska intezar kr rha ha...Purvi us k paas ja k baith jati ha.. ldka use dekh k muskurata ha..

purvi:hii

He:hlo m prem shah

Purvi:jee dadi ne btaya

prem:aap kya lengi

Purvi:jee juice

Prem juice order krta ha

aur vo dono idhr udhr ki baatein kr k apni ghbraht dur krne ki koshish krte ha k itne mein ek ldki ati ha aur prem k paas a k ruk jati ha...ldki ne saree pehni huyi ha aur sindoor aur mnglsutr pehn rkha ha us ldki ne prem ka hath pkd k rona shuru kr diya

aji yeh aap kya kr rhe ha.. aap is ldki k sath... hey bhgwan utha le mujhe.

Raj aur purvi ko kucch smjh nhi a rha.

Raj:aap kon

vo zor se rone lgti ha aur chila chila k logo ko ikatha kr leti ha.

yeh aap kya keh rhe ha.. main apki biwi lakshmi hu aur is ldki k chkr mein aap mujhe nhi pehchan rhe . yeh sun ne se pehle main mr kyu na gyi

Purvi abhi bhi hairan preshan ho k khdi thi. tbhi uski nzr Rajat pe pdi vo ped k pichhe khda ho k zor zor se hs rha ha..

Purvi us k paas jati ha. use dekh k Rajat shant ho jata ha...purvi uska hath pkd k use sb k samne lati ha aur gusse se pucchti ha

Rajat kya ha yeh

Rajat masumiyat se:kya

Purvi: yeh ldki aur yeh natak

Rajat:yeh to prem se puchho

Purvi:Rajat kyu kiya yeh

Rajat uski kmr ko pkd use apni trf kheenchta ha aur uski ankhon mein dekhne lgta ha aur vo uski ankhon se gum ho jati ha aur vo ansuyo se nam thi.

Rajat:toh bta du

Purvi haan mein sr hilati ha

Rajat:kl hum pehli baar mile pr aisa lga k sdiyo (centuries) se janta hu.. tumhara vo hlka sa muskurana, vo nzre jhukana aur vo ghbrana sb mere dil mein utr gya ha

Purvi: mtlb

Rajat:advocate Purvi mehta aap ko dekhne ka, aap k sath zindagi bitane ka aur aapko pyar krne ka haq sirf mera ha aur mujhse mera yeh haq koi nhi cheen skta khud aap bhi nhi...

yeh sun k Purvi ankhon mein ansu a jate ha. use kucch smjh nhi ata. rajat use khud se alg krta ha aur sare logo k beech khda ho jata ha aur bolta

ladies n gentleman main Rajat ACP pradhyuman ka beta aaj magistrate Pritam mehta ki beti advocate Purvi mehta ko btana chahta hu k main apni sari zindagi un k sath bitana chahta hu ... aur use hmesha k liye apna bnana chahta hu. us k bina ab mera koi vjud nhi.

aur vo purvi k samne ja k apne ghutno(knees) k bal baith jata ha. uski trf apna hath bdhata ha aur

Purvi kya tum mujhse shadi krogi

Purvi haan mein sr hilati ha aur us k hath mein apna hath rkh deti ha..

Rajat khda ho k use gle lga leta ha...

aur taliyo ki gunj se vo apni pyari duniya se bahr ate ha aur Rajat prem k paas jata ha aur

sorry prem...vo bs yeh

Prem cuts:its OK main yahan shadi ki baat krne aya tha na ki kisi ka dil dukhane..

Purvi:pr ghr pe kya khungi

Prem:don't wry main khunga k mujhe shadi nhi krni ...

Rajvi:thanks .

Prem:Rajat u knw mujhe bhi lgta ha k tum se zyada khush Purvi ko koi nhi rkh skta...n haan apni shadi mein zrur bulana...chlta hu

Aur vo chla jata ha... Rajat purvi ko gale se lga leta ha

Purvi:Rajat ghr wale nhi manenge

Rajat:main hoon na .. u dnt wry.

"Ahem ahem"

yeh awaz sun k dono alg hote ha aur purvi shrm se lal ho jati ha...kyunki nikhil jo khda tha.

Nikhil rajat ko gle se lga leta ha aur

thankyou sir... m so happy for both of u

Purvi hairani se:bhai aap nhi in k sath the

Nikhil masoom sa chehra bna k purvi ko dekhta ha aur

purvi yeh mere senior ha aur ek acha junior apne senior ki hr baat manta ha.

Purvi: acha pr bhai dadi aur papa

Nikhil sr pe hath rkh k baith jata ha

Rajat:tum log toh aise kr rhe ho jaise vo dadi nhi Hitler ho

Purvi:Rajat aap nhi jante. ek baar hmare pdos mein ek ldki be love marriage ki thi toh dadi ne puri family se rishta tod diya.

Rajat:toh hum arrange marriage kr lenge

Nik/purvi:mtlb

Rajat:mtlb kisi aise ko dhundo jo dono families ko janta ho.

Nik:Abhijeet sir

Rajat:done, main baat krta hu unse...

n trio dined together with little chit chat...

then they leave with a new hope...

00000000000000000000000000000

A big thank you to all

Ashu,CIDans,KKameshi,RK,jasdeep,rajvi21,tiakhan98,rajvigirl,disani,crazyforpurvi,jannatfairy,bhumi98,pari, ,Divanims,samina,Blair.64,samina,guestNL,kavinsanana n all guests..

Dareya n sachvi will be in next chap...

Kaisa ha bta hi dena..

keep reviewing

bye

tc

stay blessed... 


	6. Chapter 6

Hiiiii...

back with new chap..

With lots of Dareya n Sachvi too...

hey Sachvi fans pdh k naraz mt hona...puppy eyes

Enjoy...

0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-

Pichhle chap mein rajvi ek ho gye aur apne prem vivah athva love marriage ko arranged bnane k jugad lga rhe ha

ab agge...

Raat k 9 bj rhe ha.. Daya aur Abhijeet apne ghr puhnchte ha... Tarika unka intezar kr rhi ha... yeh dekh k Abhijeet aur Daya use dant dete ha

Abhi:Tarika tumhe aram krna chahiye..aur tum jg rhi ho

Daya:haan bhabhi .. aap ko pta ha na due dates paas hi ha ab tumhe aram krna chahiye

Tarika:main khana lgati hu

Daya gusse se:koi zrurt nhee ha...main lgata hu..  
tum baitho

Daya kitchen mein chla jata ha.

Abhi:kya ha yeh.. doctor ne aram ko kha ha. toh yeh

Tarika:Aaj sb sath mein khana khayenge ... papa daya se baat krna chahte ha... jao bula lo unhe

Abhijeet sr hila k unhe bulane chla jata ha. aur Daya table pe khana lga deta ha. .aur tarika k pass baith jata ha..

Tarika:aaj papa tumse kucch baat krna chahte ha

Daya:mtlb meri shamt ayegi

Tarika:shayad koi ldki dekhi ho

Daya:kya bhabhi dad is umr mein shadi krenge

Tarika daya k kaan pkd k: bdmash vo apni nhi teri shadi ki baat krna chahte ha...

Daya jhtke se:kya?

Itne Abhijeet apne dad k sath ate ha aur baith jate ha.

Apne duo k papa ka introduction toh sun lo.  
Naam mr. Manav shrivastva... shehr k bht bde businessman ha..Aur magistrate Pritam aur ACP pradhyuman k bht hi khas dost ha...Bs daya ko le k preshan ha vo shadi k liye jo nhi maan rha...  
toh yeh rha intro...

Manav:Daya Abhi mujhe kucch zruri baat krni ha

Abhi:kahiye dad

Manav:abhi kucch dino ki chhuti lelo. main 20 din k liye London ja rha hu.. toh tum tarika k sath ghr pe rehna..

Abhi:ok dad.. main subh hi ACP sir se bol deta hu.

Manav:Daya tu in 20 din mein koi ldki dhund le vrna main ab apni psnd ki ldki se teri shadi krva dunga.

Daya:ohh dad main kl se 15_20 ldkiyo ko date krna shuru kr deta hu... 4-5 final kr k aap ko bta dunga fir ek chhodo 2-3 shadiya kr lunga

manav hste huye:chup pagal...shadi toh ek hi hogi...vo tu decide krle love marriage krega ya arranged

Abhi:vaise aaj kl jnab k halaat love marriage ki aur ishara kr rhe n winks

Yeh sun k Daya k hath se chmch(spoon) gir jata ha.

Tarika:ab naam bhi bta do

Daya:kya naam bta doh. pehle use toh btane doh

sb hairani se:kon ha woh?

Daya zor se:kl btau

All:pkka bta dena.

Daya sochne lgta ha:yr aaj toh Shreya ko btana pdega pr kaise.

fir us k dmag mein kucch ata ha aur ek pyari c muskuraht us k chehre pe a jati ha..

Aur vo chla jata ha ...

Tarika:chlo kl tk meri devrani final ho jayegi.

Manav:Abhi Tarika ka khyaal rkhna..main chlta hu subh jldi niklunga

Abhi: dad khyal rkhna aap bhi.

Kucch der aur baatein krne k baad sb sone chle jate ha.

yahan dusri trf Shreya bht bechain ha aur vo apne kmre k chkr lga rhi ha.. kbhi idhr kbhi udhr.. aur vo bdbda rhi ha

aaj yeh toh pkka ho gya k mujhe daya se pyr ha.. pr kya vo bhi... krta hi hoga. toh ab main kya kru.. vaise yeh kis kitaab mein likha ha k ldke hi pehle bole . main bhi toh bol skti hu... han yeh thik rhega main kl unhe i love u bol dungi...us k baad vo na bole ya haan.. ..chl beta so ja...

aur shreya lights bnd kr deti ha...aur bed pe lait jati ha..pr tbhi use kuchh awaze ati ha aur apne aas paas hulchul mehsus hoti ha...vo chilane hi lgti ha k koi uska muh ks kr pkd leta ha...shreya ko yeh touch kucch jana pehchana lgta ha... vo admi apni phn ki light chla k thodi c roshni krta ha taki shreya use dekh paye. shreya k chehre pe dr aur ghbraht saaf jhlk rhi ha.. pr vo us insan ka chehra dekh k vo dr vo ghbraht ek pyari c muskaan mein bdl gyi...  
Vo uske chehre se apna hath htata ha.. aur Shreya gusse se khdi ho jati ha aur bolti ha

yeh kya trika ha kisi ldki k kmre mein ane ka...daya tumhe pta ha na yeh .

Daya cuts:agr mera ana tumhe acha nhi lga toh main chlta hu.

Aur vo jane k liye mud jata ha isse pehle k Daya jaye Shreya uska hath pkd leti ha...

Daya picche mudta ha aur nkli gusse se

kya ha

Shreya: mera daya naraz ho gya. ab aye ho toh karn bhi bta doh..

Shreya k muh se mera daya sun k uska chehre pe muskuraht chhaa jati ha.

Daya Shreya ko kndho (shoulders)se pkd leta ha aur use bed pe bitha deta ha. aur lights off kr deta ha...

shreya:ghbrate huye::Daya yeh kya kr rhe ho.

Daya uske hontho pe apni ungli rkh deta ha

shhhhh

Shreya chup ho jati ha... pr daya ko itne krib dekh kr use bht nervous ho rha ha lekin acha bhi lg rha ha.

Daya apni ungli htata ha. aur apne ghutno k bl Shreya k samne baith jata ha...aur phn ki light bhi bnd kr deta...

Daya k hath mein ek transparent jar ha.. vo uska dhkn khol deta ha..

aur us mein se bht sare jugnu(fire flies) nikl k sare room mein fail jate ha.. aur taro k jaise tim timane lgte ha... mano k asmaan k tare kmre mein utr aye ho

Shreya hairani se sb dekhti ha aur excitement k mare vo Daya ka hath pkd leti ha.

Daya use khush dekh kr khush ha

Shreya:yeh sb

Daya:tumhe taro ko chhune ka shonk ha toh lo chhu lo aaj sare tumhare kmre mein ha.

Shreya use gle se lga leti ha aur

thankyou daya. pr

Daya use khud se alg krta ha aur uski ankhon mein dekh k

pr kya Shreya

Shreya:yeh tim timate tare toh aap le aye pr chand kahan ha.

Daya muskura k:chlo dikhata hu..

aur usne apne hath us k kndhe pe rkh k use dusri trf le gya. aur bola

vo rha chand.

Shreya idhr udhr dekh k: kahan ha.

Daya samne ishara kr k: vo rha

Shreya shrma k: Daya vo toh main hu

Daya:toh mera chand toh tum hi ho us asman k chand se bhi zyada sundr.

Shreya shrma k nzre jhuka leti ha

Daya uski chin se uska chehra uthate huye

ek baat bolu

Shreya haan mein sr hilati ha..

Daya us k chehre ko apne hatho se pkd k uski ankhon mein dekhta ha

"""Tere Ishq Ka Kitna Haseen Ehsaas Hai,  
Lagta Hai Jaise Tu Har Pal Mere Paas Hai.,.  
Mohabbat Teri Deewangi Ban Chuki Hai Meri,  
Aur Ab Zindagi Ki Aarzoo,  
Bas Sirf Tumhare Saath Hai"""

Shreya nzre jhuka k:mtlb

Daya muskura k:toh mtlb main smjhayu aur vo Shreya k kreeb ane lgta ha

Shreya dr k mare use dhka deti ha aur muskura k bolti ha

ek CID officer k ghr itni raat ko is trh ghusne ka anjaam jante ho

Daya uska hath zor se pkd leta ha aur use apni trf kheenchta ha... jiski vjh se vo us k seene se tkra jati ha...aur daya use pkd leta ha taki vo hil na paye..

Shreya k baalo ko us k chehre se hta k Daya bolta ha

Anjaam ki fikr mujh jaise diwane nhi krte aur jo kehne aya hu keh k jaunga...

Shreya nzre utha k use dekhti ha aur apna chehra us k kaan k paas le jati ha. aur dhime se uska naam leti ha

Daya pyr se: haan

Shreya:vo

Daya:kya

Shreya: I love u

Daya jhtke se apni ankhein khol deta ha

kya

Shreya nachna shuru kr deti ha aur chilati ha

yes I do... Maine Daya ko purpose kr diya.

Daya use is trh dekh k us mein kho jata ha...aur bola

shreya shadi krogi mujhse

Shreya yeh sun k ruk jati ha... aur apni baahein fela k bolti ha

haan Daya haan

Daya khush ho k use kmr se utha leta ha aur gol gol chkr lgane lgta ha...

aur pure kmre mein jugnuo ki tim timaht mein dono ka pyr parwan chdne lgta ha...aur dono apne pyr mein gum ho k apni ane wali zindagi k spne sja rhe ha...

Sanjeevni hospital

yahan hospital mein Purvi grewal apni night shift kr rhi ha...aur vo is night shift se buri trh chidi huyi ha..

baba g yeh koi baat huyi... night shift toh general doctors ki hoti ha..hum jaise cardiologist ki toh appointment hi din mein hi hoti ha... kl fir ayo apne aapointments handle krne yr... aur raat mein kro kya do rounds,,, nhi toh table pe sr rkh k so jayo..

aur vo table pe sr rkh k ankhein bnd kr leti ha.

Itne mein sachin vahan ata ha... aur use is trh dekh muskurata ha.. vo us k paas ja k jhukta ha..

Purvi k baal us k chehre pe aye ha jo us k chehre ko dhke huye ha... sachin foonk mar k us k chehre se baal htata ha... jisse Purvi k chehre pe muskaan a jati ha aur vo apni ankhein kholti ha... samne sachin ko pa k uski khushi ka thikana nhi rehta.

Purvi:tum yahan

Sachin:hmm doctor se milne aya tha.

Purvi ghbra k: tbiyt thik ha tumhari

Sachin:nhi... dil aaj kl zoro se dhdk rha ha... kbhi kbhi drd uthta ha...isiliye tumse milne aya hu... tum cardiologist ho na...

Purvi hs kr:naam toh bta ldki ka...

Sachin:Dr. Purvi grewal

Purvi zoro se hsne lgti ha Sachin use hairani se dekht ha..

Purvi:subh se koi mila nhi mzak krne ko.

Sachin:purvi yr i love u

Purvi ek pl k liye ruk jati ha aur

Sachin plz dnt say this

Sachin use hairan sa ho k dekta ha..aur uska hath pkd leta ha

Kya na bolu..

Purvi:look sachin hum bht ache dost ha... yeh pye vyr in sb cheezo k liye nhi hu main.

plz sachin aaj bol diya fir mt bolna...

Sachin us k chehre ko apne hatho mein leta ha aur uski ankhon mein dekhne lgta ha...Sachin ki ankhon mein uski na ka drd jhlk rha ha...vo pyr se purvi k baal chehre se htata ha...

Purvi bhi uski ankhon mein kho gyi pr us k chehre pe koi haw bhaw (expressions) nhi..

Sachin: keh doh k tum bhi mujhe pyr krti ho

Purvi use zor se dhka deti ha aur kehti ha

nhee krti... ab plz jao...

Sachin uski baju(arm) ks kr pkd leta ha... aur zor se chilata ha

kyu nhi krti...itne dino se tumhare agge pichhe ghum rha hu...tumhari hr baat maan rha hu...aur tum aisa kaise keh skti ho.

Purvi:look Sachin tumhe kaise lga k main tumse pyr krti hu.. maine aisa kucch kaha plz Sachin smjho

Sachin ne use zor se dhka de diya...aur uski ankhon se ansu chhlk uthe...

Purvi:Sachin tum bht ache hu u deserve the bst aur main vo nhi hu...plz Sachin is trh mujhe kmzor mt kro...

Sachin:Purvi I love u...

Purvi shouts:tum pagal ho gye ho ek baar kha smjh nhi ata k nhi krti main tumse pyr...dekho sachin hum dost ha bht achhe wale.. aur is dosti se zyada main tumhe kucch nhi de skti.

Sachin:main sirf tumhara dost bn k nhi reh skta... main tumse apne liye pyr chahta hu...

Purvi:sorry sachin, mujhe round pe jana ha so excuse me..

aur purvi sachin ko cabin mein chhod k bahr chli jati ha...

Sachin apno ghutno k bal baith jata ha aur uski ankhon se ansu beh rhe ha...ansu aye bhi kyu na uska dil purvi ne bht buri trh se toda ha...us k liye toh jaise duniya hi khtm ho gyi ho...

Us k mn mein ek hi baat chl rhi ha k purvi ne aisa kyu kiya .

"""bas ek baar kar ke aitbaar likh do Kitna hai mujhse pyaar likh do Kat ti nahi ab ye zindagi bin tere Aur kitna karun mien intezaar likh do""""

0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-

such a long wala chap... n n Sachvi lover don't wry nxt chap mein surprise ha aap k liye...

aur yeh kaisa ha bta dena.

n big thankyou to all reviewers...

DivaNims,CIDans,Samina,Blair.64,jannatfairy,Rajvigirl,tiakhan,katiiy,RK,Pari,KKameshi,Jasdeep,crazyforpurvi,ishika,GuestNL,Bhumi,disani n all the guests...

Purvi ne aisa kyu kiya aap yeh sochte rhiye...

do reviews

bye

tc

stay blessed n happy... 


	7. Chapter 7

Hiiii

I knw last chap sachvi fans bde sad ho gye toh yeh lo aaj sb reveal kr dete ha.

warning: full Sachvi

00000000000000000000000000000000000…

piçhhle chap mein dareya ek ho gye n sachvi alag

ab agge

...

..

...

Pradhyuman house mein sb bht preshan ha...kyunki Sachin ka sari raat se kucch pta nhi... na hi uska phn lg rha ha na hi vo kisi dost k yahan ha...

ghdi mein subh k 8 bj chuke ha...nashte k table pr nashta yunhi lga ha... kisi ka khane ka mn nhi ha... sbki nzre drwaze pe gdi ha k sachin ab aye k ab aye... pr unka yeh intezar khtm nhi ho rha.

Rajat: dad mujhe ab tnsn ho rha ha... gya kahan ho ga

Shreya mn hi mn soch rhi ha:knhi usi k sath to nhi ha

Neelam:aaj se pehle toh aisa nhi kiya..knhi kisi musibat mein na ho

aur unki ankhon se ansu beh rhe ha...

ACP:Rajat sachin ka phn location track krao...

Rajat han mein sr hilata ha...aur apni jeb se phn nikalta ha..pr achank us k hath se phn gir jata ha. aur vo drwaze ki trf ishara krta ha...

sb us trf dekhte ha aur sachin ko dekh k chaunk jate ha...

Sachin us drwaze se ldkhdata huya a rha ha.. uski ankhein bhi nm ha.

sb uski trf jate ha vo girne hi wala hota ha k Rajat use apni bahon se sahara de deta ha...

Neelam gusse se:sachin tumne fir shraab pee.

Sachin bina kuch bole bina kucch soche apne kmre ki trf bdh rha ha.

Neelam ACP se:aap k laad pyr ne bigada ha ise... kitni baar bola aapse iski shraab pine ki adat thik nhi ha pr aap.

ACP cuts:aaj se pehle aisa kbhi nhi huya... ek adh glaas saal 6 mhine mein dosto k sath pee leta tha pr is trh... deep sigh ...

shayad kucch aur baat ha.

Shreya:main dekhti hu.

aur vo sachin k kmre mein chli jati ha.

ACP:chl Rajat hum bureau chlte ha...aur neelam main a k baat krunga us se . tum kucch mt bolna.

Neelam haan mein sr hilati ha aur Rajat aur ACP sir chle jate ha...

Shreya sachin k kmre mein jati ha... aur andr ka nzara dekh kr uski ankhein fti ki fti reh jati ha ... Sachin apne hatho se bnayi purvi ki paintings ko apne hatho se fad k ek jgh ikatha kr rha ha aur sb mein aag lga deta ha...

aur vo bed pe let jata ha.. baar baar purvi ki na us k kano mein gunj rhi ha aur is sbke karn uski ankhon k ansu sukh nhi pa rhe ha..

Shreya us k paas jati ha aur pucchti ha

kya huya Dada

Sachin ansu ponchhte huye:kucch nhi

Shreya:kya kha usne

Sachin ab khud ko rok na paya aur usne Shreya ko gle lga liya aur uski siskiya Shreya ko bechain kr rhi thi shayad Shreya kucch kucch smjh chuki thi

Shreya: Dada bhul jayiye use

Sachin k chere pe drd bhri muskaan ati ha

vohi toh nhi kr skta main.

Shreya:Dada apki zindagi mein us se bhi achi ldki ayegi dekhna

Sachin:mujhe vhi chahiye

Shreya ki ankhein bhi apne bhai ki halt dekh k nm ha.

Sachin: ab toh ek hi tamanna ha

Shreya use gaur se dekhti ha

Sachin Purvi ki photo ko dekhte huye

""Kuch aisi mohabbt us ke dil me bhar de ae khuda...

k woh jis ko bhi chahe, woh main ban jaoon """"

Shreya:Dada jo huya bhul jao ab aap baki sb ka socho kya beeti hogi un sb pe aapko aise dekh k.. plz Dada hum sb k liye bhul jayiye ise ek bura spna smjh k..

Sachin apna hath us k sr pe rkh deta ha mano k uski haan mein haan mila rha ho

Sachin:Shreya mujhe kuch wqt k liye akela chhod doh.

Shreya kmre se bahr chli jati ha...

...

Dusri trf Purvi grewal apne ghr puhanchti ha... yahan uska pehle se hi intezar ho rha ha...uski ma haital bht gusse mein ha kyunki vo uski shadi ki na se ab sch mein dukhi ho chuki ha.

Haital:Purvi aaj jo ldka a rha ha agr us k samne kucch gdbd ki fir dekhna

Purvi apne dad k gle lg kr buri trh se rone lgti ha.. sb use rota dekh preshan ho jate ha kyunki unhone Purvi ko is trh rote nhi dekha.

Rajveer:kya huya bcha shadi nhi krni toh thik ha pr ro kyu rhi ho.. koi ldka vdka nhi ayega kyu haital

Haital:haan purvi koi nhi ayega.

pr Purvi chup hone ka naam nhi le rhi bs roye ja rhi ha...

Rajveer aur haital ko ab sch mein fikr ho rhi ha..

Rajveer use apne se alg kr k bitha dete ha aur use pani Pilate ha

Rajveer:ab bta kya huya

Purvi rote huye:dad sachin

Haital:Sachin kon

Reet:mom di ka frnd ha

Rajveer:vo thik ha na bcha

Purvi:dad he proposed me

Rajveer hste huye:yeh toh achhi baat ha.. mujhe toh sachin bht psnd ha aur haital Vo CID officer ha

Haital:chlo fir aaj hi ghr chl k baat krte ha un k

Purvi zor se:Maine mna kr diya

Reet:di aap pagal ho...aap unse pyr krti ho fir na kyu ki

Purvi:meri mrzi

Haital:iska kya mtlb sch btao kyu kiya

Purvi:main chahti hu jis se meri shadi ho vo ghr jmaai bne.

yeh sun k sb chaunk

(shock)jate ha

Rajveer:pagal ho..aaj tk tumhare hr pagalpn mein sath diya ab is mein nhi

soch agr vo apne pyr mein aa k maan bhi jaye aur yahan a k rehne lge toh log hsenge uspe...

khenge ek CID officer joru ka gulam bn gya.

Purvi:main yeh nhi chahti isiliye mna kr diya use. bol diya i dnt love him

Haital:ab yeh ghr jmaai vala ka pnga ha.. hey krishn bhagwan is ldki ko akl do

Purvi:dad mera koi bhai nhi ha aur hmari koi family koi rishtedar bhi nhi ha . mtlb hum 4 hi ek dusre k liye ha. isiliye maine decide kiya tha k main shadi k baad ynhi rhungi aap logo k paas... pr ab maine decide kiya ha k main shadi nhee krungi

Rajveer:yeh kya pagalpan ha

Purvi:pagalpan ha toh vhi shi

Rajveer: dekh beta vo acha ldka ha tham le uska hath

Purvi:thik ha pr us se pehle mujhe sch bta dijiye

Haital:kaisa sch

Purvi:hmari baki ki family kahan ha mtlb Dadu dadi, Nana nani baki sb.

Rajveer aur Haital k pairo tle zameen hi khisk gyi. .

vo ek dusre ko dekhne lge

Rajveer:dekho

Purvi cuts:yeh mt bolna koi nhi ha...dad aap Punjabi ho aur mom gujrati..itna toh smjh ata ha mujhe

Haital:tum kehna kya chahti ho.

Purvi:I knw aap dono ki love marriage ha jiski vjh se aapki family ne aap se rishtey khtm kr liye.. dad main yeh nhi keh rhi k aap glt the but main chahti hu k ab hume unse baat krni chahiye...

Rajveer gusse se:kis se baat krni ha...jb koi ha hi nhi toh kya btaye

Purvi apne dad ka hath pkd k un k samne baith jati ha...aur bolna shuru krti ha

dad main sirf yeh keh rhi hu k ab hum unse baat krte ha... vo aap se naraz ha mujhse ya reet se toh nhi... hume dekh kr unka gussa utr jayega.

Rajveer gusse se:tujhe nhi krni shadi toh mt kr pr apni yeh fazool ki baatein bnd kr aur vo gusse chle jate ha.

Haital Purvi k sr pe hath rkhti ha aur unki ankhon mein ansu ha... pr vo ekdum se andr chli jati ha

Reet:di yeh kya ha...aap un logo k liye apni zindagi kyu barbad kr rhi ha jinhone hmare mom dad k sath itna glt kiya

Purvi: ab main sb ko mila k rhungi

Reet:us se pehle Sachin ko sch btao.. use tkleef de kr aap ko kitni chot ayi ha janti hu main

Purvi:pr

Reet:di ghr pe nhi btayenge.

Purvi:OK I'll try

Reet us k gle lg jati ha aur bolti ha

that's my di.

...

CID bureau mein ACP sir Abhijeet ki chhutiya cancel kr dete ha aur use kisi mission pe bhej dete ha...jiski vjh se rajvi ki prblm vnhi ki vnhi khdi hoti ha... Daya aur Shreya apni pyr ki duniya ko aur suhana bnane mein lge ha... mtlb k sachin ki zibdagi ko chhod sb chnga chl rha ha

aur dusri trf sachin Purvi ko bhulne ki koshish mein lga ha...us ne khud ko puri trh se kaam me duba liya ha... vo na zyada bolta ha na pehle jaise msti mzak bs krta ha toh sirf kaam. jiski vjh se sb preshan ha.

idhr purvi grewal bhi sachin k bina bechain ha. use apni glti ka ehsas ha aur sachin se baat krna chahti ha... pr sachin use puri trh se ignore kr rha ha. na toh uska phn uthata ha na hi usse milta ha...isi trh din gujr rhe ha

...

Ek din der raat Purvi apne ghr ja rhi ha . sdk zyada bheed wali nhi ya yun keh lo k raat ki vjh se sdk khali ha...achank uski gadi ruk gyi. vo neeche utri aur gadi check ki. aur gusse se apne pair(foot)ko zor se gadi pe mar diya.

yr ab kya kru is rastey pe toh mechanic bhi nhi milega.. chl Purvi ab paidal hi chl ..

aur vo chlne lgti ha tbhi us k paas gadi a k rukti ha... us mein se sachin utrta ha aur uski trf bdhta ha.. use dekh kr Purvi khush ho jati ha aur bhag kr us k gle se lg jati ha pr sachin use gusse se alg kr deta ha

Sachin:is wqt yahan kya kr rhi ho.

Purvi: gadi khraab ho gyi

Sachin:chlo chhod du

Aur vo gadi mein baith jata ha pr purvi vnhi khdi rehti ha..Sachin gadi se bahr ata ha aur

jana nhi ha

Purvi na mein sr hilati ha.

Sachin: fine toh main chlta hu.

aur vo jane k liye mudta ha pr Purvi uska hath pkd leti se sachin uski trf mudta ha

Purvi: gussa ho

Sachin:

"""Ab Tujhse Shikayat Karna Mere Haq Me Nahi.,..

Tu Chahat Meri Thi Par Shayad Amanat Kisi Aur Ki..!"""

Purvi sachin k kareeb a rhi ha aur uski ankhon mein ansu the..Sachin ki ankhon uska drd saaf jhlk rha tha aur vo gaur se uski ankhon mein dekhne lga.. dono ek duje ki ankhon mein kho gye pr dono mein se koi bolne ko taiyar nhi tha bs ankhon hi ankhon mein baatein ho rhi thi.

Sachin:chlo

Purvi: maaf nhi kroge

Sachin: glti tumhari nhi meri ab

Purvi:sachin

Sachin gusse se:chlo

Purvi ki nzr us k hath pe pdhti ha aur

Sachin yeh chot kaise lgi

Sachin: tumhe kya frk pdta ha

Purvi:pdhta ha bht zyada

Sachin: chhodo yr

Purvi:sachin I love u yr

Sachin zor se hsne lga aur bola

subh se koi mila nhi mzak krne ko.

Purvi:ab mere dialogue mujhpe mt chipkao.

Sachin:acha toh tum mujhe pyr krti ho.. rehne do yr kl ko bologi nhi krti fir main kya krunga

Purvi:so u don't trust me.

Sachin: no Purvi

Purvi bde pyr se uski ankhon mein dekhti ha aur apni baahein uski kmr pe rkhi aur use ks k pkd k ghuma diya

Sachin: kya krne wali hu

Purvi ne use zor se dhka diya jiski vjh se vo gadi k bonnet pe land ho gya.

Purvi: tumhe kacha khane wali hu.

aur uske chehre pe naughty c muskan a jati ha

Sachin ankhein bnd kr leta ha aur Purvi ne apne hontho us k hontho se mila diye... aur puri trh se us mein kho gyi pr sachin ka gussa itni jldi kaise km hone wala tha...

pr bechara pyr toh krta ha toh kb tk pyr dbaye.. bs vo bhi is pl mein kho gya.. us ne apne dono hatho se purvi ki kmr ko pkda aur use ghuma diya jis se ab vo purvi uski jgh yani bonnet pe thi... dono ki sanse ek dusre ki sanso mein dhl rhi thi.

aur is ek pl mein vo apba drd apna gussa sb nikalne ki koshish mein the...kafi wqt tk isi ehsas k baad sachin ne khud ko usse alg kiya pr dono ek dusre mein khoye the...ankhon se ansu beh rhe the.. Purvi k chehre apne ansuon k sath Sachin k ansu mil rhe the.. dono mil k apne sare drd ko raht de rhe the.

yeh pl un dono k liye thm sa gya. ..unhe khud nhi pta chla k kitne wqt se vo ek dusre mein khoye ha pr unka yeh pyr bhra pl sachin k phn ki ghnti ne khraab kr diya... dono alg huye aur dono ki ankhon mein ek sakun tha...

Sachin phn sunne k liye thoda side ho jata aur purvi vnhi baith jati ha.. Sachin a k uske sath baith jata ha.

Sachin:us din na kyu kiya

Purvi:vo dad

Sachin cuts:btaya uncle ne aur unhone hi idea diya tha tumhe ignore krne ka.

Purvi:haww kitni glt baat ha.. vo dad mere ha ya tumhare...

Sachin:mere bhi dad ha yani k is ghr jmai k sasur

Purvi:nhee sachin the joru ka gulam

aur dono hsne lgte ha..un k pyr ki hsi aur khushboo se yeh chandni raat aur bhi suhani ho gyi..

00000000000000000000000000000000000

so finally sachvi ek ho gye...n sb ok ho gya...

but itni jldi abhi toh bht kucch baki ha...

a big thankyou to all reviewers...

keep reviewing

bye

tc

stay blessed...


	8. Chapter 8

Hiiiiii

here's next chap..

R n R

0000000000000000000000000000000000

pichhle chap mein sachvi bhi ek ho aur rajvi toh pehle se hi sath ha...

aur ab agge

...

ACP saab apne kmre ha aur un k hath mein ek purana photo... photo mein 4 log ha... jin mein se ek ACP saab...ACP saab ki ankhein nm ha.. vo mn hi mn us ek pl ko kos rhe ha jis mein sb khtm huya tha... itne mein unka phn bjta ha.. caller id dekh un k chehre pe muskaan a jati ha..vo phn uthate ha ..

hello, kya lmbi umr payi ha yr abhi tere bare mein hi soch rha tha.

Other side:haan pta ha Pradhyuman..acha kya soch rha tha beete lmhe.

ACP:haan manav kaash vo wqt vapis a jaye(un 4 logo mein se dusre manav ha)

Manav:tujhe pta ha jatt punjabi kahan ha

ACP:saalo pehle US chla gya us k baad koi pta nhi.

Manav:aur vo gujrati chhora

ACP cuts in anger:koi aur baat kr. tujhe pta ha na fir kyu

Manav:chl chhod yeh bta Abhijeet hi mila tha mission k liye.. Tarika k bare mein sochta..

ACP:yr upr se order the kya krta.

Manav:chl tu ab tnsn free ho k soja.. zyada mt soch.

ACP:jee Dada g

n both laughed...n cuts the call..

ACP:neelam pta ni ise kaise pta chl jata ha k main tnsn mein hu...

Neelam:vo aapke dost cum bhai ha...aap hmesha kyu sochte rehte ha.. bcho ko pta chl gya toh bekar mein tnsn krenge.

ACP Saab haan mein sr hilate ha.

unki in baaton mein Sachin ki awaz se full stop lgta ha.

Sachin niche hall se sb ko awaz de rha. ha...aur khushi se jhum rha ha..

mom dad jldi ayiye

Shree kahan ho...Rajat

sb niche a jate ha aur sachin ko dekh sb hairan hote ha... sachin k hath mein chocolate cake ha... aur sb ko khane ko deta ha.

sb use itne dino baad khush dekh khush ha...

Rajat:kya baat ha aaj bde chehk rhe ho.

ACP:bta toh shi cake vake n all...

Sachin ACP Saab k gle lg jata ha...aur bolta ha

btata hu btata hu.

aur vo paas pdi magazine ko roll kr mike bna leta ha.  
aur gane lgta ha

O mummy mummy, o daddy daddy O mummy daddy ho jao ready Jisse meree shadee hogee ...2 Aaj maine woh ladkee dhundh lee hai

Rajat neelam k samne baith jata ha aur apni pyari c muskaan deta ha.

O mummy mummy, o daddy daddy O mummy daddy ho jao ready Jisse meree shadee hogee ...2 Aaj maine woh ladkee dhundh lee hai O mummy mummy, o daddy daddy

ACP aur Neelam dono hairan hote ha aur khush bhi. .

Sachin Shreya ka hath pkd k nachna shuru krta ha.

Do naino kee patree pe..2 dil kee gadee daudegee

Rajat Shreya aur sachin k sath gadi bna k ghumna shuru krta ha... aur vo apni gadi neelam aur ACP Saab k charo trf ghuma rhe ha..

Yeh gadee iss duniya key sare signal todegee Aaga aage engine, pichhe pichhe bogee...2

Sachin ACP Saab k sath nachna shuru krta ha.

Jisse meree shadee hogee ...2 Aaj maine woh ladkee dhundh lee hai

Rajat Neelam k sath nachna shuru kr deta ha aur Shreya un sbki vedio bnane mein busy ha.

O mummy mummy o daddy daddy O mummy daddy ho jao ready Jisse meree shadee hogee ...2 Aaj maine woh ladkee dhundh lee hai O mummy mummy, o daddy daddy

Rajat start dreaming purvi in wedding dress. aur sachin uski ankhon k samne hath hilata ha jisse vo apne spno ki duniya se bahr ata ha..aur balo mein hath firata ha..

Bas thode hee dino me woh band kali khil jayegee Mujhko biwee...2 mummy daddy tumko bahu mil jayegee

ACP pyr se us k sr pe marte ha aur Rajat un k gle lg jata ha

Sachin ACP Saab ko bitha deta ha aur khud un k saamne baith jata ha

Maine toh ha kar dee Arrey maine toh han kar dee, uskee han bakee hai Woh jaldee se han karde bas thodee see jan bakee hai

Rajat apne hath ko apne dil pe rkhta ha aur

Varna mar jayega yeh prem kaa rogee ...2

Rajat Shreya ka dupaata apne sr pe leta ha aur sachin use dekhte huye

Jisse meree shadee hogee ...2 Aaj maine woh ladkee dhundh lee hai O mummy mummy O daddy daddy O mummy daddy

Sachin Rajat apne hath jod k Neelam aur ACP Saab ko dekhte ha

ho jao ready Jisse meree shadee hogee ..2 Aaj maine woh ladkee dhundh lee ha y, ...2 O mummy mummy o daddy daddy ...2

sb jhum rhe ha...

ACP:chlo btao meri bahu k bare mein

Sachin: btana kya ha milva hi deta hu.

Neelam:bula fir

Sachin: vo Shreya k b'day k baad

Rajat:use party mein hi bula le

Sachin: yr vo kucch dino k liye shehr se bahr ja rhi ha.. ek min apna toh bta

Rajat shrmate huye:kya

Shreya: Dada abhi ga rhe the o mumy dady.. bolo ab

Rajat:main toh aise hi

Neelam: Rajat

Rajat:main bhi milaunga hi..

Shreya:chlo thoda sa description toh doh meri bhabhiyo ka

Rajat:ek dum sidhi sadhi.. bht hi masoom, sadgi,hya, shrm uska gehna ha, aaj kl ki ldkiyo jaisi nhi ha. ek dum simple sirf sari aur salwar kameez pehnti ha subh sham arti krti ha Krishna ki

Sachin: meri ise ekdum opposite... sari salwar kameez se chid ha ,,arti ka mtlb bhi ni pta hoga,,,,, haan masoom toh nhi pr dil ki achi ha agr teri chocolate ha toh meri bullet

Shreya:fir toh mza ayega ek bhabhi sita aur dusri shakeera...vah dude ghr mein purab aur paschim chlegi.

Sachin:Rajat ki biwi bolegi aji suniye sanjh ho gyi ha ayiye sath mein diya jlayenge

aur sb hsne lgte ha aur rajat gusse se dekhta ha sbko aur bolta ha

sachu aur teri biwi na mini skirt pehn k bolegi.. a you sachu darling m ready let's go to disc... c'mon baby

baki sb fir se hsne lgte ha.

chlo inhe ynhi chhodte ha aur Daya se milne chlte ha

Daya bht tnsn mein ha aur tnsn k mare kmre k chkkr lga rha ha... (pr inhe huya kya)  
itne mein daya ka phn bjta ha aur vo uthata ha

haan Abhijeet

Abhi:kaisa ha bhai

Daya:kb a rhe ho.

Abhi:kl sham tk . tarika kaisi ha

Daya:thik ha. sandhya aunty k ghr pe aish kr rhi ha . Purvi aur nikhil k sath ha..

Abhi:yeh acha ha.. vaise tu gya tha.

Daya:haan sham mein gya..

Abhi:chl ab bta kya tnsn ha

Daya:tujhe kaise pta chl jata ha

Abhi:chl ab bta bhi de

Daya:yr Shreya

Abhi cuts:kon Shreya

Daya:yr meri gf jise main dad se milane wala hu

Abhi:toh tnsn kya ha boss

Daya:yr vo ACP pradhuyman ki beti ha

Abhi:tujhe puri duniya mein ravan ki hi beti mili thi

Daya:yr mujhe thode pta tha k vo unki beti ha. aur tnsn vo nhi ha kucch aur ha

Abhi:kyu confuse kr rha ha..bta baat kya a

Daya:yr maine Shreya se apni CID officer hone ki baat chhupayi ha.

Abhi hairani se:pagal kyu

Daya:yr vo police wale se shadi nhi krna chahti. ab kya kru

Abhi:dekh tu use kl hi bta de... knhi use bahr se pta chla toh use bura lgega . thoda naraz hogi pr maan jayegi.. tumse pyr krti ha.

Daya:agr nhi mani toh

Abhi:dekh vo maan jayegi tu kl hi bta de use

Daya:thik ha

Abhi:chl so ja ab.

Daya:gd nyt n bye

daya phn rkhta ha aur sch btane ki himaat jutane lgta ha. aur isi trh raat gujr gyi

MEHTA niwas

Agle din mehta niwas mein sb tarika ka khyaal rkhne mein busy.. shaam k 6:30 ho chuke ha. nikhil purvi k kmre mein jata ha aur Purvi ko ek tohfa(gift) deta ha..

Purvi:bhai aaj na toh mera birthday na hi koi festival toh yeh gift

Nik:tere rajat g ne bheja h. jldi se yeh pehn k ready ho ja . unhone tujhe dinner pe bulaya ha..

Purvi:bhai dadi aur papa

Nik:maine sb jugad lga liya.. bol diya divya k ghr mein jagran ha ab chl

Purvi nik ko gle se lga leti ha

bhai u r the best

Nik:chl ab jldi ready ho.

aur nik vahan se chla jata ha.

Purvi gift kholti ha pr dress dekh k hairan ho jati ha

GREWAL Mansion

Purvi apne kmre mein baithi ha aur sachin k khyaalo mein gum ha... tbhi reet vahan ati ha aur use ek packet deti ha

Purvi:yeh kya ha

Reet nautakhi shuru kr deti ha

tohfa tohfa tohfa aya aya aya

Purvi:kisne bheja

Reet:jin k khyalo mein koi gum ha

Purvi usse packet le leti ha.. aur use khol ti ha dress dekh k dono ajeeb se muh bnate ha

Reet:OMG di yeh kya bhej diya

Purvi: oh gosh main yeh pehnungi

Reet:yeh chit pe likha ha. Purvi aaj sham 8 bje yhi dress pehn k hotel diamonds mein ana

Purvi:oh fish use ho kya gya ha

Reet:di u have to wear.. unhone pehli baar diya ha aapko

Purvi adhe mn se haan mein sr hilati ha.

...  
Dusri trf Mehta Niwas mein

Nikhil Purvi ko lene us k kmre mein jata ha.. pr vo Purvi ko dekh k hairan ho jata ha.

Nik:Purvi tu ready nhi huyi

Purvi:bhai look at dress

Nik chaunk k:yeh

Purvi: jee

Nik:tu pehn le itne pyr se bheji ha.

Purvi:pr baki

Nik:upr se saree pehn le.. vahan ja k utar dena..chl jldi kr

Purvi taiyar ho jati ha.. dono ja hi rhe hote ha k devika ben unhe awaz deti ha.. dono unki trf mudte ha..

Devika:yeh Rajat kon ha

Purvi aur nikhil hakke bakke ho jate ha aur ek dusre ko dekhne lgte ha jaise ki unki chori pkdi gyi ho

Tarika:dadi rajat nik ka senior ha.. aur ACP pradhyuman ka beta

Devika:Nik Rajat se tumhara rishta sirf bureau tk ka hoga ..aur pradhuman family se jitna ho ske dur rho...

Nikhil aur purvi hairani se devika ben ko dekhne lgte ha

Nikhil:pr dadi

Devika gusse se: un k pariwar se na toh hmara koi rishta tha nahi kbhi hoga.

aur vo vahan se chli jati aur Purvi pathr ki trh vnhi khde ha aur Purvi ki ankhon mein ansu ha.

Nik:chl ab.. yeh msla baad mein dekhenge

aur vo chle jate ha.

Rajat Purvi ka wait kr rha ha... aur itne mein use Purvi dikhayi deti ha...aur use dekh kr use jhtka lgta ha..

Purvi us k paas ati ha aur Rajat use upr se niche dekhta ha aur ajeeb sa muh bnata ha... Purvi kafi hairan preshan ho rhi ha.

Rajat:yeh kya pehna ha

Purvi:aap ne hi bheja tha

Rajat hairani se:Maine.. Purvi mujhe pta ha k tum yeh sb nhi pehnti toh main tumhe yeh one piece kyu bhejunga..

Purvi:kya aap ne nhi bheja

Rajat na mein sar hilata ha.

Purvi:toh main change krlu

Rajat:rehne doh bht achhi lg rhi ho. .ek dum alag.. mn toh kr rha ha k

aur vo Purvi k kareeb ane lgta ha aur purvi ghbra rhi ha... Rajat us k paas ja rha ha aur paas aur paas ... Purvi dr k mare ankhein bnd kr leti ha Rajat muskurata ha aur uska matha chum ta ha.

Rajat:Purvi kya khaogi

Purvi ankhein khol k: kucch bhi

Rajat khana order krta ha..  
aur vo apne mein khoye ha.

.

.

Dusri trf Sachin apni Purvi ka wait kr rha ha..lekin Purvi ko dekh k use chkr a jata ha. aur sochta ha

yeh kya... Purvi in saree

Purvi :oh God sachin yeh kya tent bhej diya mere liye

Sachin:maine toh acha khasa dress bheja tha yeh saree kahan se ayi

Purvi:chl koi na.. ab pehn li toh thik ha...achank dinner.

Sachin:socha kucch romantic kr lu

Purvi:oh ho..

Sachin:kya oh ho..chlo tumhe officially purpose kr du

Purvi: oh plz sachin dnt be typical bf. tum jaise ho achhe ho

Sachin:love u

Purvi:khana

Aur vo khana order krte ek dusre k sath yeh pl aur khubsoorat bna rhe ha.

oh yeh kya Purvi grewal in Sari n Purvi mehta in modern attire... kaise chlo dekhe...

FLASHBACK start

PRADHYUMAN house

Rajat apne kmre ha aur uske hath mein ek gift ha. aur vo purvi k khyalo mein khoya ha... aur akele akele muskura rha ha

Rajat mn mein:yeh sari purvi pe bht achi lgegi... vaise bhi hlka gulabi rng uska favourite ha...pr use du kaise

vo soch rha ha...tbhi us k dmag mein idea ata ha aur vo khush ho jata ha

Nikhil use dedunga...vo Purvi ko le bhi ayega..

yippie u r genius rajat.. kya idea ha...

aur vo niche hall mein ata h aur packet table pe rkh deta ha.. usi trh ka dusra packet vahan pda ha...

Shreya: kya sachin Dada kya ha yeh.. gf k liye gift behn k liye kucch nhi.

Sachin:chl sham ko shopping chlte ha kyu Rajat

Rajat:aaj nhi kl

Shreya:done

aur vo packets uthate ha aur chl pdte ha mgr dono glti se ek duje ka packet le lete ha jiski vjh se dress confusion huyi..

FLASHBACK over

(arey abhi toh confusion shuru huyi ha abhi toh bht kucch baki ha)

.

.  
.

yahan Shreya Daya se milne ati ha... Daya abhi bhi kafi preshan ha.. shreya us k sath beech pe ha... dono hi baith k samundr ki lehro ko dekh rhe ha. . Daya ne shreya ka hath pkd rkha ha... shreya use dekh rhi ha pr daya samne lehro ko..aur sch bolne ki himmat juta rha ha

Shreya ko uski chupi bht ajeeb lg rhi ha..vo bolti ha

daya kya soch rhe ho..

Daya:shreya vo agr koi apna pyar pane k liye jhuth bol de toh kya use sza milni chahiye.

Shreya use gaur se dekhti ha...

aap kuch kehna chahte ha

Daya gehri saans leta ha. aur uske dono hath pkd leta ha

shreya jb tumhe pehli baar dekha tbhi tumse pyr ho gya. main tumhe khona nhi chahta isiliye tumse ek baat chhupayi ha

Shreya k chere pe ajeeb sa dr ha aur vo boli:kya

Daya:vo

pr uska phn bjta ha aur vo uthata ha

hlo

phn sun k us k haw bhaw bdl gye... uska chehra paseene se bhr gya.

kya...abhi aya

vo khda ho jata ha..kafi jldi mein lgta ha..  
shreya ka hath pkdta ha aur chlne lgta ha.

shreya emergency ha kl baat krte jldi mein kehta ha.

Shreya:sb thik ha.

Daya use taxi k pas chhodta ha aur kehta ha

bye.. ja kr phn krta hu.

aur vo chla jata ha...

Shreya sochti ha:ab inhe kya huya... aur inhone aisa bhi kya chhupaya hoga... jo bhi ha jaisa bhi ha I love him..

aur vo bhi taxi le k chli jati ha.

000000000000000000000000000000

how's it?

a very big thankyou for reviews...

bye

tc

stay blessed... 


	9. Chapter 9

Hiiiii..

maine is story mein abhi tk koi shock ni daya toh guys be ready ab aap ko ek k baad ek shock lgenge jo is chap se start honge.

A very big thankyou for reviews. ..

R n R..

000000000000000000000000000000000

last chap mein sachvi rajvi aur dareya milte ha pr daya ko achank jana pda jiski vjh se vo kuch bta ni paya...aur dono purvis mein dress confusion huya

ab agge ...

...  
..

Sachvi apna dinner enjoy kr rhe ha pr achank purvi ko ek emergency k liye hospital jana pda toh sachin beach jane ka plan krta ha...

vo beach pr puhancta ha.. sham k mausam mein beach aur bhi achhi lg rhi ha...kucch log sunset dekh rhe ha..toh kucch apne pyr mein khoye... sachin agge bdhta ha toh uski nzr kisi pe pdti ha...aur vo sochne lgta ha

rajat ldkee k sath...zrur iski gf ho gi...yr chehra toh dikh hi ni rha...yeh dress toh. maine li thi purvi k liye...mtlb hmmm

vo unki trf bdhta ha...aur chehre pr sharart bhri muskaan ha.

Rajvi ek dusre mein khoye ha...unhe aas paas ki koi khbr nhi...

Sachin bdbdate huye agge bdh rha ha

beshrm khuleaam public mein kiss kr rha ha..ghr pe bda shreef bnta ha. yeh ma ka ladla. .yr is ldki ki peeth ha meri trf chehra bhi ni dikh rha. vo unke paas jata ha aur

Ahem Ahem

is awaz se rajvi apni duniya se bahr ate ha.. rajat sachin ko gusse se dekhta ha aur

kya sachin tera dinner itni jldi khtm ho gya.

Sachin muskura k:acha huya k jldi ho gya...

aur purvi ki aur ja k bolta ha

nmstey bhabhi. .main aap ka chhota sa pyara sa masoom sa hone wala dewar hu... aap k Rajat ji ka chhota bhai..

Purvi uski trf mudhti ha aur hath jod k:

nmstey yeh aap k bare mein baat krte ha...aap mujhe Purvi bol skte ha.

Purvi ka chehra dekh kr sachin k pairo niche zmeen hi nikl gyi... us k dil mein drd ki lehr uth gyi.. use kucch smjh nhi a rha.. kuch palo k liye vo ek pathar ki murat k jaise ho gya mano us mein jaan ya praan hi na ho. pr us ne khud ko smbhala aur bola

aap se mil k acha lga.. main chlta hu..

bina kisi jwab ka intezar kiye vo vahan se chla gya.

Purvi:yeh kya yeh toh chle gye

Rajat:aisa hi ha.. kya kyu krta ha khud ise pta ni chlta...

Purvi muskura k:shrarti ha.

Rajat:han bht pyara bhi

Purvi:vo toh dikh hi rhe ha.

Rajat:acha mujhse bhi zyada pyara.

Purvi:vo...  
pr uska phn bjta ha..

Rajat:yr yeh glt time pe hi kyu bjta ha .kon ha.

Purvi:nikhil bhai

aur phn uthati ha.

jee bhai

kya

a rhi hu..

Rajat:kya huya

Purvi:hospital chliye

aur vo chle jate ha.

...

.

Dusri trf sachin ko abhi tk bhrosa nhi ho rha ha k us k sath cheat ho gya... reh reh kr Purvi aur Rajat ka chehra us k samne a rha ha aur ansu rukne ka naam nhi le rhe.. aur

kyu huya aisa.. purvi aise behave kr rhi thi jaise vo mujhe janti hi nhi.. aur dress toh usi k paas ha fir kyu bola k nhi mili... use hum dono bhai hi mile the is natak k liye... kyu kr rhi ha vo aisa...main rajat se baat kru ya nhi... aisa krta hu purvi se baat krta hu pr baat kya kru. purvi kyu kiya yeh sb ..( bechara sachu use toh pta hi nhi uski aur Rajat ki Purvi ek nhi do ha)

Sachin bht tkleef mein ha bechare ko kucch smjh ni a rha...uski ansu rukne ka naam nhi le rhe ha.

Tadap Tadap ke Is Dil Se Aah Nikalti Rahi Hai Mujhko Saza Di Pyaar Ki Aisa Kya Gunaah Kiya To Lut Gaye Haan Lut GayeTo Lut Gaye Hum Teri Mohabbat Mein

yahan dusri trf Daya hospital puhnchta ha yahan nikhil aur sandhya g pehle se khde ha.. daya un k paas jata ha aur

tarika kaisi ha..

Sandhya:daya andr ha. .Abhi kb ayega..is wqt Tarika ko zrurt ha uski.

Daya:ata hi hoga...main phn krta hu..

nikhil:sir don't wry kucch ni hoga.

itne mein Rajvi bhi a jate ha...

Purvi:bhai Tarika didi kaisi ha

Nikhil:andr ha..

Sandhya:lekin abhi toh wqt tha itni jldi pain.

Daya:bs sb thik se ho jaye. nikhil abhijeet ko phn kro...

Nikhil abhiheet ko phn krta ha..sb bahr wait kr rhe ha... sandhya g rajat ko ghur k dekhti ha...pr kuch bolti nhi ...

dusri trf hospital k bahr ACP saab apni gadi se utrte ha aur jldi jldi mein Mehta saab se tkra jate ha... dono ek dusre ko gusse se ghurne lgte ha..

Pritam:tum yahan kya kr rhe ho.

ACP:tumhara ghr nhi ha jo tumse pucch k aunga.. hospital ha Tarika k liye aya hu

Devika:hmari beti ki fikr krne ki zrurt nhi ha tumhe

ACP:Abhijeet mera beta ha.. us nate Tarika k trf meri bhi zimmedari ha.

Devika:dusro k mamle mein tang adane ki adat gyi nhi tumhari

ACP:hr kisi pr apne faisle thopne ki adat bhi nhi gyi apki . .. chlo neelam..

aur vo chle jate ha...

Devika:yeh admi vapis kyu aya

pritam:chlo ba hum yahan tarika k liye ha. chliye

devika haan mein sr hilati ha..aur vo bhi andr chle jate ha.

ACP saab rajat ko vahan dekh k hairaan ho jate ha.. sb k chehre pe tnsn ha.. aur Tarika aur bche ki slamti ki dua kr rhe ha... itne mein bche k rone ki awaz ati ha...

sb k chehre pe muskaan a jati ha...

Daya Purvi ko hug kr leta ha aur khushi k mare jhumna shuru kr deta ha

pari main chacha bn gya.

Purvi:haan daya aap chacha bn gye aur main masi...meri treat

Daya:bhukhd de dunga.

(oops main toh btana hi bhul gyi Daya aur Purvi mehta bchpn k dost ha aur Purvi ka yeh one n only dost ha)

Purvi muh bnate huye: bhukhd main nhi aap ho.

unki yeh pyari c nok jhok nurse a k rok deti ha

congratulations. ldka ha

ACP: Tarika thik ha

Nurse:dono hi thik ha. pr un k pati kahan ha

main yahan hu

yeh awaz sun k sb us trf mudte ha...aur abhi ko dekh khush ho jate ha..

Daya use gle se lga k: beta huya ha. bhai tu papa bn gya aur main chacha...

Rajat:congrats sir main bhi toh chacha bna hu

Nikhil:main uska iklauta mama hu isiliye use sb se pehle main uthaunga.

Purvi:dekho na kitna sweet ha.

sb uski trf mudte ha aur baby ko us k hatho mein dekh k khush ho jate ha..

Daya:ae purvi ki bchi pkda mujhe

Abhi:yr main baap hu toh mujhe do na

Rajat:aap ja k tarika se miliye.. hum baby k sath ha.

Abhi sb ko gusse se dekhta ha aur purvi use baby de deti ha.

aur vo tarika se milne chla jata ha...yahan mehta aur pradhyuman family pehle se hi ha...

Neelam: tarika kaisi ho

Tarika: sandhya masi abhi ni aya.

Sandhya:hum yahan ha toh koi fikr nhi.. vo ni aye hmm

Devika:kyu tng kr rhe ho.. Tarika Abhijeet a gye ha.

Itne mein abhi ata ha toh sb bahr chle jate ha..

Abhi tarika k paas baith jata ha aur baby ko us k pass lita deta ha. uska hath pkd k bolta ha

thankyou tarika. itna pyara sa gift dene k liye. aur sorry bhi

Tarika:sry kyu

Abhi:tumhe jb meri zrurt thi toh main nhi tha yahan.

Tarika:kis ne kha tum toh hmesha mere dil mein ho.

Abhi aur tarika apni nyi khushiyo mein gum ha lekin bahr syapa ho gya..

kya chlo fir dekhte ha.

Daya yeh baat manav ko btane k liye bahr chla jata ha.. nikhil dwai lene.

rajvi apni pyr bhri baaton mein gum ha

Rajat:Purvi tumhe kitne bche chahiye..

Purvi: yeh kya.. shadi ka ata pta nhi baat bcho ki kr rhe ha aap.

Rajat uska hath pkdte huye: btao na

Purvi shrma k plke jhuka leti ha.

itne mein ACP Saab vahan ate ha..aur un dono ko dekh lete ha..

ACP khanste huye:kya chl rha ha yahan

Rajat:dad vo yeh Purvi ha meri dost

ACP:dost ya sirf dost

Purvi shrm se lal huyi ja rhi ha

Rajat:kya dad aap bhi.

Purvi ACP Saab k pair (foot)chhuti ha..aur ACP Saab apna hath us k sr pe rkh dete ha

lekin kisi ne ACP Saab ka hath pkd k us k sr se hta diya...  
Rajvi aur ACP Saab hairani se us insan ko dekhte ha... aur vo insan bolta ha

Devika mehta ki poti ko tumhare ashish(blessing) ki zrurt nhi ha ACP Saab..

ACP:yeh aapki poti ha.. pritam ki beti.

Pritam:han meri beti.. aur tum baap bete hmari beti se dur rho.

rajvi is tkrar ko hairan ho k dekh rhe ha.. unhe kucch smjh nhi a rha.

ACP:Hume bhi shonk ni ha tumhari beti se baat krne ka...

Purvi:uncle papa aap kyu jhgda kr rhe ha.

Rajat:dad plz. . uncle aap dono hmare bare mein toh sochiye

ACP:kya soche.. don't tell me k tu iski beti se pyr krta ha... duniya idhr ki udhr ho jaye pr yeh shadi mujhe mnzoor nhi...

Rajat:dad yeh aap kya keh rhe ha..I love her nhi reh skta is k bina.. aur uski ankhon se ansu behne lgte ha

ACP gusse se:stop this emotional drama.. mr nhi jaoge is k bina

Rajat:but dad u promised k aap

ACP cuts:is se pehle mera hath uth jaye chl yahan se in logo se koi rishta nhi ha hmara smjha tu.

ACP Saab uska hath pkdte ha aur use vahan se le jate ha..

Rajat nm ankhon se Purvi ko dekte ja rha ha aur ACP Saab k sath chla jata ha

yahan Devika Purvi pe gussa ha. pyr ka naam sunte hi unka para chd gya mtlb gussa bdh gya.

Devika:bol purvi tu pyr krti ha us se.

Purvi k ankhon mein ansu ha aur vo haan mein sr hilati ha... Devika Ben ek zor ka tmacha Purvi ko jd deti

isi din k liye pdhai likhai krvayi thi tumhe... jo yeh pyr vyr krne lgi.. salo ki bni bnayi izzat mitti mein mila di

Purvi:dadi vo bht achhe ha...

Pritam:aaj k baad uska naam bhi tumhari zubaan pe aya toh mujhse bura koi ni hoga... ab jldi hi teri shadi kra dunga.

Purvi siskiya leti huyi: main sirf unhi se shadi krungi vrna mr jaungi...

Devika ek aur thappad Purvi ko lga deti ha jiski vjh se vi gir jati ha.. uska matha paas pde table se tkra jata ha aur use chot lg jati ha..itne mein nikhil ata ha aur yeh sb dekh k hairaan ho jata ha..aur vo Purvi ko uthata ha..Devika k paas ja k bolta ha

papa dadi kya ha yeh.. kyu mar rhe ho ise

Devika:pucch ise naam bdnaam krne mein lgi ha khandaan ka.. pyr ho gya ise huya bhi kis se ACP k bete se

Nikhil:pta ha mujhe.. Rajat sir bht ache ha...

Devika gusse se:oh tum ne hi himaat bdhayi ha iski.. dekh nikhil hmare yahan na kbhi prem vivah huya ha na kbhi hoga.. ab ise ghr le ja.. mujhse pucche bina yeh knhi nhi jayegi...smjh gya.

Nikhil:main bhi apni behn k sath kucch glt nhi hone dunga..

aur Purvi ko le k chla jata ha.

dusri trf Pradhyuman Rajat ko le k ghr puhncte ha.. vo bht gusse mein ha aur Rajat ki ankhon mein ansu ha...pr use kucch smjh nhi a rha...

Neelam:yeh sb kya ha ACP Saab rajat pyr krta ha us se aur ldki bhi achi ha

ACP:tum sb janti ho fir bhi aisi baatien kr rhi ho... vo unki beti thi fir bhi vo nhi pighli yeh toh fir bhi poti ha...

Rajat:dad kyu kr rhe ha aap...aap ko toh love marriage se koi prbln nhi ha. fir kyu

ACP:shi kha mujhe love marriage se prblm nhi ha pr mehta family se ha... tum aaj k baad usse nhi miloge yeh mera final decision ha...

Rajat:pr dad

ACP gusse se:agr tum us se milna chahte ho toh mera mra muh dekhoge.. baki ab faisla tumhara ha

aur vo kmre mein chle jate ha...

aur Rajat apne ghutno k bl baith jata ha aur ankhon se ansu beh rhe ha... use kucch smjh nhi a rha k ACP Saab ne aisa kyu kiya...

Tadap Tadap ke Is Dil Se Aah Nikalti Rahi Hai Mujhko Saza Di Pyaar Ki Aisa Kya Gunaah Kiya To Lut Gaye Haan Lut Gaye To Lut Gaye Hum Teri Mohabbat Mein

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

ab kya hoga rajvi k pyr ka?

sachin ki confusion kaise clear hogi?

n Shreya ka kya reaction hoga jb use daya k bare mein pta chlega

Warning in advance:ready for shocks

to know stay tuned

keep reviewing. .

bye

tc

stay blessed... 


	10. Chapter 10

Hiii

so ready for the next shock...n new entry... yr chap pdh k gussa mt hona... n wht i think jis mein rukavte na ho vo love story hi kaisi.. rukavte bhi genuine hi ha.

kehte ha na heere ko jitna trasha ya ghisa jaye utni hi chmk ati ha so vaise hi pyr k sath hot ha jitni mushkile utna hi gehra pyr. is se pehle aap sbko meri chbd chbd se neend a jaye.

come to the chap...

0000000000000000000000000000

Usi raat pradhyuman house mein rajat apne kmre mein ha aur use kucch smjh nhi a rha aur na hi purvi ka phn lg rha ha... vo bht dukhi ha.

yahan dusri trf ACP Saab apne kmre mein ha... bht hi preshan ha..idhr se udhr chkr lga rhe ha.. Neelam un k paas ati ha aur pucchna shuru krti ha.

Kya tha vo sb? aap Rajat k sath aisa kyu kr rhe ha.

ACP gusse se:main kyu kr rha hu ab smjhana pdega mujhe..tum sb janti ho na.. vo devika mehta ne apni ghtiya soch k chlte veer ki zindagi tbaah krne mein koi ksr nhi chhodi. vo beti thi uski... fir bhi kitna glt kiya. aur main nhi chahta jo un logo k sath huya vhi Purvi aur Rajat k sath ho

Neelam:ho skta ha vo log bdl gye ho. aap baat kijiye na maan jayenge vo main Rajat ko aise nhi dekh skti.

ACP chila k:toh main kya dushman hu uska. jo use aise dekh khushi ho rhi ha mujhe . Jo kiya in dono ki bhlayi k liye kr rha hu

Neelam:Lekin

ACP:ek baar mein smjh ni ata.. yeh shadi nhi hogi mtlb nhi hogi... ab koi behs nhi

aur vo kmre se bahr chle jate ha...

pr sachin unki baatein sun leta ha... aur vo Rajat k kmre mein jata ha.

yahan Rajat tkiye(pillow) mein sr dba k leta ha.. uski neend knhi ud c gyi ha...

Sachin us k paas baith jata ha...aur us k balo mein hath firata ha jis se Rajat baith jata ha..

Rajat:dekh sachu dad ne mna kr diya hmari shadi ko

Sachin: dekh rajat reason toh nhi janta main pr dad ne yeh decision soch k hi liya hoga.

Rajat:tera pyr sath ha tere isiliye

Sachin: main us cheater se hr rishta tod rha hu. . bhai us k mere jaise kyi boyfriend ha... dhokha de rhi ha vo mujhe.

Rajat:yr hum dono

Sachin cuts:chl chhod dad se baat krta hu tere liye shayad kucch ho jaye

aur dono bhai ek dusre k gle mil jate ha... aur ek dusre ko smbhalne ki nakaam c koshish kr rhe ho...

Dusri trf Mehta niwas mein Purvi ne ro ro k bura haal kr liya... nikhil use smbhalne ki koshish kr rha ha...pr khana peena chhod k baithi ha ..devika ne use kmre mein bnd kr diya...aur kisi ko bhi milne se mna kr diya. .

Devika bht gusse mein ha aur baki sb us k paas baithe ha...

Devika:pritam tum apne dost se baat krne wale the

Pritam:ba vo shehr se bahr ha. jaise hi ata ha baat krta hu...

Sandhya:pr yeh toh glt ha purvi kbhi khush nhi reh payegi.

Devika:sandhya tum is mamle se dur rho

Sandhya:main

Pritam:purvi ki shadi rajat se nhi hogi mtlb nhi hogi.

Nikhil:main bhi dekhta hu kaise aap log apni mnmrzi krte ho. main us k sath hu.

aur vo gusse se chla jata ha...

Devika:sandhya dekha tumhare bche kaise hmari izzat uchhalne mein lge ha ..

Sandhya:apne haq aur khushiyo k liye ldna agr bdtmeezi ha toh afsos ha mujhe k yeh bdtmeezi maine kyu ni ki... kash salo pehle veer bhai saab aur haital ka sath diya hota

Pr uski baat adhuri reh gyi kyunki devika ne zor se ek tmacha sandhya ko lga diya...is se vo kmre mein chli gyi.

Devika:pritam smjha ise un dono ka naam kbhi is ghr mein nhi liya jayega. koi nhi ha vo hmare...

Pritam bina kucch khe chla jata ha. . aur devika Ben vnhi baith jati ha aur unki ankhon mein ansu ha bs yeh raat pradhyuman aur mehta family dono k liye bhari thi... dono ghr k logo ne sari raat jag kr bitayi. sb ki neend knhi ud c gyi.

...

...

Agle din

GREWAL Mansion

Purvi hospital se ghr ati ha...ankhon mein neend jhlk rhi ha...Rajveer us k paas ja k..

kya huya shera

Purvi ne apna sr rajveer k kndhe pr rkha:

yr dad itna complicated case sari raat OT mein hi nikl gyi.

Rajveer:chl ja so le

Purvi:mujhe 11 bje tk utha dena 12 bje hospital jana ha

aur vo bina kisi jwab ka intezar kiye apne kmre mein chli gyi...

Purvi bed pe lait jati ha.. aur ankhein bnd krti ha tbhi...vo ek dum se baith jati ha aur

sachin tum

Sachin:haan

Purvi:pr tum yahan

Sachin us k kreeb ata ha aur .

kl tum a gyi hmari date chhod k isiliye socha adhura kaam pura kr lu aur usne us ka matha chum liya... vo dheere se uske hontho k paas ja rha ha k tbhi

drwaze pe dastak huyi

Purvi:sachin jao

Sachin na mein sr hilata ha

Purvi:plz

Fir drwaze pe dstk huyi

Purvi ne ekdm se ankhein kholi aur aas paas dekha

purvi tu pagal ho gyi ha.. sachin ka pyr tere sr chd k bol rha ha...chl drwaza khol

vo drwaza kholti ha aur samne sachin ko dekh hsne lgti ha

beta purvi ab khuli ankhon se bhi sachin k spne..

Sachin andr ata ha.. purvi us k peeche hi a jati ha aur

kon ho tum

Sachin:ab mujhe pehchan bhi nhi rhi.

Purvi: tum sch mein ho.

Sachin:haan

Purvi:pinch me

sachin:kyu

Purvi:kro na

aur sachin ne use pinch kiya

Purvi:aah..mtlb tum sch mein ho...koi spna nhi .

Sachin:Purvi tum rajat ko janti ho

Purvi:haan vo

Sachin gusse se:shrm nhi ati... hum dono bhai hi mile the is trh cheat krne k liye.

Purvi: kya bole ja rhe ho.

Sachin:main tum se apna hr rishta khtm krta hu.. I hate u Purvi

Purvi ki ankhon mein ansu a gye... usne sachin ko uski shirt se pkd liya aur

Kyu kr rhe ho aisa..sachin main sirf tumse pyr krti hu... Rajat sirf mera patient ha.

Sachin:jhuth acha bol leti ho... modern kpde pehn k mere samne a jati ho. indian saree pehn k rajat k samne...Purvi kyu mzak udaya tumne hmari feelings ka

aur vo uski baju ks k pkd leta ha jisse Purvi ko drd hota ha aur uski ankhon se ansu behne lgte ha

Purvi:aah! chhodo sachin drd ho rha ha

Sachin: Jo drd tumne mujhe aur mere bhai ko diya uska kya..yeh toh kucch din main thik ho jayega... aur hmare dil k drd ka kya. ..tum jaisi ghtiya ldki maine aaj tk nhi dekhi

Ab tk Purvi k liye bht ho chuka tha.. sbse bdi baat uski koi glti hi nhi thi.

Purvi gusse se:get out

Sachin:rukna bhi kon chahta ha. tumhara chehra jb bhi dekhunga tumhara jhuth tumhara freb yaad ayega...

aur vo gusse se chla jata ha... Purvi vnhi baith jati ha... aur rone lgti ha ...

""Kamal ka saks tha jisne meri zindagi tbah kr di...Raaz ki baat to ye hai k...Dil us se khafa ab bhi nhi..""

...  
. ...

Yahan Daya bhi ghr mein nya baby ane se busy ha. kbhi namkrn function toh kbhi koi pooja. isi vjh se vo shreya se baat nhi kr paya . ya yun keh lo k baby ane ki khushi mein yeh baat us k dmag se hi nikl gyi... isi trh din gujr rhe ha..sachin aur Rajat Purvi ko bhulane ki nakaam koshish kr rhe ha.. dono Purvi apna apna drd sbse chhupa k khud ko kaam mein duba liya ha...

...  
...

PRADHYUMAN house

Shreya apne kmre mein baithi Daya k khyalo mein gum ha...itne mein ACP Saab vahan ate ha...

Shreya:Dad aap mujhe bula lete

ACP:shreya kl tumhara birthday ha...aur khanna Saab apne bete k sath a rhe ha...hume unka beta tumhare liye psnd ha..

Shreya chonk jati ha:dad pr

ACP:main tumse yeh pucchne aya tha k agr tumhari zindagi mein koi ha toh use kl party mein bula lo vrna main khanna Saab se baat kru.

Shreya:dad vo ha maine invite kiya ha use

ACP:mujhe tum pr pura bhrosa ha..tumne khud k liye shi ldka chuna hoga

Shreya ACP Saab k gle lg jati ha aur khushi se

thank you dad...u r the best

ACP:apni rajkumari k liye kucch bhi.

aur vo room se chle jate ha...

...

...

Agle din

Shreya ki birthday party shuru ho chukki ha... guest ane shuru ho gye ha... pr shreya ki nzr drwaze pe gdi ha vo daya ki raah dekh rhi ha...  
dhire dhire sari CID team a gyi .. tbhi ACP Saab ki nzr drwaze pe pdi aur vo nikhil k sath purvi ko dekh k hairan ho jate ha...tbhi sachin aur rajat ki nzr bhi purvi pe pdti ha... dono ki ankhon mein ansu ha.. Purvi Rajat ko dekhti ha aur uski ankhein nm ha pr vo khud ko smbhal k shreya k paas jati ha aur us se baat krne lgti ha...pr uski ankhein Rajat pe tiki ha ...

itne mein Abhirika aur daya ate ha... daya ko dekh us ke chehre pe muskaan a jati ha...

Rajat Abhirika k paas jata ha aur ACP sir Daya k paas ...

Rajat:lao tarika aarav mujhe do

Abhi:haan pkd apne bhtije ko... aur vo aarav ko use pkda deta ha...

Tarika Shreya k paas jati ha aur usse baat krne lgti ha pr uski ankhein Daya pe tiki ha... PR Daya ACP sir se baat kr rha ha. ..Shreya hairan ha k Daya ACP se kya baat kr rha ha. tbhi koi aa kr uski ankhein bnd kr leta ha...aur Shreya khushi se jhumne lgti ha..  
aur chila k

tum a gye vineet..

vineet uski ankhon se hath htata ha aur muh bnate huye

tujhe hr baar kaise pta ch jata ha..

Shreya uski trf mudti ha aur use gle se lga k

tu dost ha mera...toh kaise nhi pehchanungi..

itne mein ACP shreya ko awaz dete ha...vo un k paas chli jati ha..

ACP:shreya is se milo yeh CID ki shaan daya tumhare Manav uncle ka chhota beta.

yeh sun k shreya chonk jati ha...aur vo ek nkli muskaan se daya ko hello bolti ha...

ACP:age tumhe CID walo se prblm na hoti toh main tere liye Daya ko chunta vineet ko nhi...

Shreya ki ankhon mein nmi ha Daya k jhuth ka drd saaf jhlk rha ha... aur vo ACP saab ka hath pkd k

Dad aapne jo decision liya ha mujhe mnzoor ha...aap meri aur vineet ki shadi announce kr dijiye..

Yeh sun k Daya k pairo neeche zmeen khisk gyi.. aur vo nm ankhon se Shreya ko dekhne lga

ACP yeh sun k khush ho jate ha aur Shreya k sr pr hath rkhte ha aur stage pe ja k vineet aur Shreya ki shadi announce kr dete ha..

Abhijeet Daya k kndhe pe hath rkhta ha..Daya use gle lga leta ha aur apne ansu rokne ki koshish krta ha ...

Abhi:Daya kyu ni btaya tune use. ab dekh gusse mein a kr kya kr rhi ha.

Daya:yr itni c glti ki itni bdi sza...

Abhi:chl shant ho ja..dad ko ane de fir dekhta hu kya kr skte ha.

Daya:ab koi kucch nhi krega... bs

aur Daya drink counter pe chla jata ha aur drink krne lgta ha...

Yahan vineet aur Shreya sb ka ashirwad le rhe ha tbhi sachin Shreya ka hath pkd k use side le jata ha. ..

Shreya:kya huya Dada

Sachin:kya kr rhi ho tum kisi aur se pyr krti ho toh vineet se shadi kyu

Shreya:jo rishta jhuth pe tika ho vo zyada der nhi chlta.

Sachin:mtlb

Shreya: he's liar.. mujhe koi rishta nhi rkhna us se

Sachin: tu khush ha

Shreya:shayad aur uski nzr Daya pe pdti ha...

Daya chupchap drink counter pe baitha ha... aur ansu rokne ki koshish kr rha ha

yahan Rajat Purvi ko ignore kr rha ha. aur purvi usse baat krne ki koshish mein lgi ha . pr rajat usse baat nhi kr rha.

Vineet:Shreya yr koi gana toh suna

Shreya:music

Vineet piano k paas ja k: chl purane din yaad krte ha aur vo piano bjane lgta ha aur Shreya us k samne khdi ha pr uski nzre Daya pr ha... aur vo gana shuru krti ha..

Kisi Ki Aankhon Ka Kajal Ban Jata hai

Daya ek drd bhri muskaan se Shreya ko dekhta ha

Kisi ki zulfon ka badal ban jata hai

Purvi nm ankhon se Rajat ko dekhti ha

Kisi ke pido ka ghayal ban jata hai

Shreya Sachin ka hath pkd us k sath nachne lgti ha

Jo pyaar karta hai pagal ban jata hai pagal ban jata hai

Rajvi ek dusre ko dekhte ha

Jo Pyar Karta Hai Pagal Ban Jata Hai Pagal Ban Jata Hai

Shreya vineet k paas khdi ha

Kisi ki aankhon ka kajal ban jata hai

Rajat while turned his face to hide his tears

Kisi ki zulfon ka badal ban jata hai

Purvi start dancing with daya

Kisi ke pido ka ghayal ban jata hai

Dareya while move their gaze n try hard not to look at each other

Jo pyaar karta hai pagal ban jata hai pagal ban jata hai

Purvi went toward Rajat n put her arms around his neck n both start dance

Pyaar mein jeena pyaar mein marna aaj hi kar lo jo hai karna

Shreya start dance with vineet n avoiding daya's gaze..

Der bahut ho jayegi warna aaj ja din jo guzar gaya to kal ban jata hai

Purvi unwrapped her arms from Rajat neck n both lost in each other eyes ..

aaj ka din jo guzar gaya to kal ban jata hai. ...2

while dance all exchange partners n Dareya collided n lost... n Dareya came out of eye lock n

jo pyar karta hai pagal ban jata hai pagal ban jata hai pagal ban jata hai

Daya start playing piano n Shreya try to avoid him n hide her feelings.. Daya gave a look to Shreya n

yaadein umangein armaan sapne sab ke yahan ghar apne apne

Rajat went to sachin n sachin held his hand n placed Purvi hand in rajat's hand.

Yeh sach hai yeh maana sab ne...  
shaher yeh dil ka ujde to jungle ban jata hai

Rajvi were dancing n share an eyelock . sachin eyes became teary to saw them together.

shaher yeh dil ka ujde to jungle ban jaata hai

Rajvi while separating..

Jo pyar karta hai pagal ban jata hai pagal ban jata hai pagal ban jata hai

Purvi went to Shreya n feed her cake n gave a smile to her n

Dil deta hai jaan leta hai amrit mein vish bhar deta hai

Shreya hugged her n both shared a soothing hug..

jeena mushkil kar deta hai... pyar kabhi har ek mushkil ka hal ban jata hai ...2

Shreya n Purvi while looked toward Daya n Rajat.

Jo pyar karta hai pagal ban jata hai pagal ban jata hai pagal ban jata hai

Purvi while moving out

Kisi ki ankhon ka kajal ban jata hai

Sachin while looking Rajvi n he felt pinch in his heart.

Kisi ki zulfon ka badal ban jata hai

ACP placed Shreya hand in vineet hand... n Daya couldn't control himself so he moved out n Shreya watched this n tears r coming out of her eyes.

Kisi ke pido ka ghayal ban jata hai

All together

Jo pyaar karta hai pagal ban jata hai pagal ban jata hai jo pyar karta hai pagal ban jata hai pagal ban jata hai jo pyar karta hai pagal ban jata hai pagal ban jata hai

Shreya apne kmre mein chli jati ha...aur Daya ghr... Rajat aur sachin bhi party beech mein hi chhod k chle jate ha .. aur Purvi bina rajat se baat kiye vapis laut jati ha...

0000000000000000000000000000000

a very big thankyou for reviews ...

abhi toh bht kucch baki ha...

to know stay connected

n always waiting for ur feedback so keep reviewing ...

bye

tc

stay happy n safe

mithi... 


	11. Chapter 11

Hiiiii

So ready for shock... Don't wry there is surprise too...I knw surprise se toh khush ho jayenge but shock pdh k gussa ni krne ka...

Here is new chap...

Enjoy...

-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Last chap mein Shreya ki birthday party huyi fir Shreya ki sgaai fix huyi... Tino couples bht dukhi ha...

Ab agge.

..

..  
...

Agle din Cid bureau mein sb kaam kr rhe ha... Sachin, Rajat aur Daya khud ko busy rkh k apna drd bhulane ki koshish kr rhe ha... Tbhi vahan Shreya aur vineet ate ha... Unhe dekh sb hairan ho jate ha ...

ACP: tum dono yahan

Vineet: uncle ab sgaai fix ho gyi ha.. Toh Shreya apni khushi sb k sath share krna chahti a gye.

Abhi teasingly: khushi?

Shreya:han ab hum dono shadi kr rhe ha is se bdi khushi ki baat kya ho skti ha...

Abhi:ohh toh party throw krdo agr itni hi khush ho main aur Daya zrur ayenge.

Shreya:dekhiye aap

Daya cuts:arey vineet Shreya kb ha sgaai

Shreya:20 din baad...

Daya: congrats... Tumhe khush dekh kr acha lga . main zrur aunga...

Aur vo Shreya ko dekhta ha.. shreya kucch plo k liye uski ankhon mein kho jati ha... Daya uske hath se mithai le leta ha.. Aur

Thankyou Shreya. U knw this is my favourite sweet.. I just love it...aur haan agr koi zrurt ho toh btana means sgaai k lots of kaam . u knw what I mean.

Shreya with hurt tone:aaj tk bht help ki tumne. Bs ab aur nhi

Aur itna keh k vo vahan se chla jati ha...

Vineet: lo ab ise kya huya...main dekhta hu

Aur vo bhi chla gya.

Abhijeet Daya ko dekhta ha aur apne desk pe chla jata ha ..aur Daya bhi vapis file utha leta ha..

Lekin sachin is sb se soch mein pdh jata ha... Use kucch kucch smjh ane lgta ha k shayad Daya hi Shreya ka pyr ha...

..

...  
...

Yahan dusri trf Purvi grewal bht preshan ha..use yeh smjh ni a rha k sachin ne aisa kyu kiya... Vo bilkul gum sum ho gyi ha.. Bilkul bdl c gyi aur yeh sb bhulane k liye extra pe extr shift kr rhi ha...

Purvi hall mein ha. Aur uski ankhon se ansu rukne ka naam nhi le rhe .. Sachin ki hr baat us k kaano mein gunj rhi ha..use yeh smjh nhi a rha k uski glti kya ha...Rajveer aur haital use le k bht preshan ha ...

Haital: Rajveer aap hi baat kijiye. Smjhayiye na ise.. Bureau ja k sachin se baat nhi kr skte vahan Pradhuman bhai saab honge. Kya jwab denge unhe

Rajveer haan mein sr hilata ha aur purvi k paas baithta ha aur us ke kndhe pe hath rkhta ha.. Purvi Rajveer k seene lg k rone lgti ha..aur

Dad sachin ne aisa kyu kiya.. Dad vo kehta ha k main aue uska bhai...pause... Dad aapki ksm main us k bhai ko dekha bhi nhi...toh dad vo aisa kaise bol skta ha...

Rajveer ne use khud se alg kiya aur us k ansu poncche.. .aur uska hath pkd k bole

Maine yeh sikhaya ha tumhe. Yeh ansu bhana... Tu sherni ha toh yeh ansu kyu...beta tu sachin k paas ja pucch us se...  
Ho skta ha koi gltgmfehmi ho

Purvi:dad vo

Rajveer cuts: tu kmzor nhi ha... baat kr uspe gussa kr. Kuchh toh pucch us se

Reet: yes di sachin acha ha.. zrur koi baat ho gi..baat kro

Haital:bta use k tu koi airi gairi ldki nhi ha Purvi grewal ha .. Khunkhar sherni Jo kisi se nhi drti.

Purvi ansu saaf krti ha.. Aur ja k sachin se baat krne ko haan krti ha...

...

...  
...

Sham ko duo ghr puhanchte ha Manav aur Tarika unka wait kr rhe ha... Daya aur Abhi Manav k pair chhute ha...

Abhi:dad how's the trip?

Manav:bht acha...aaj dinner k liye mehta k ghr Jana ha.

Tarika:hum ready ha tum log ready ho jao

Daya:dad main shadi k liye ready hu.. Yahan jis se jb aap bologe m ready...

Abhi use hairani se dekhta ha aur Manav use gle lga leta ha.

Manav: chl usi k liye ja rhe ha.. Pta tha tere liye ldkee mujhe hi dekhni pdegi ...

Daya: ready ho k ata hu...

Aur vo chla jata ha aur kucch der baad sb mehta niwas k liye nikl pdte ha...

..

..

SB mehta niwas puhnchte ha... Manav Pritam mehta ko gle lga.

Ab toh rishtedari pakki ho hi jayegi...

Devika:Manav beta videsh ka daura kaisa rha

Manav:kaki ekdum bdhiya.

Nikhil:uncle aap ko dekh acha lga... Aap ko kya lgta purvi aur Daya sir ka rishta kaisa rhega

Abhi:dekhte ha

Nikhil:Daya sir purvi bhi a gyi

Daya:tu aisa baat kr rha ha jaise hum pehli baar purvi se mil rha hu...bchpn ki dosti h hmari so no formalities

Nik purvi ko dekhta huye: aaj kl bht kucch sirf formalities k liye hi hota ha.

Daya: chlo purvi mujhe kucch baat krni ha aur vo use le k chla gya.

Devika:itna bda ho gya.. Pr sbr krna ni aya ...

Manav:Purvi ekdum haital ki parchhai ha ...vohi snskaar vhi shrm hya

Devika:Manav

Manav baat pltte huye:Daya ki trf se haan ha bs purvi haan kr de...

Devika:purvi ki trf se bhi haan ha...

Sb rishta pkka hone se khush ha.. Pr nikhil aur Abhi preshan ha dono ko yeh rishta mnzur nhi...

..  
..

Upr kmre mein purvi aur Daya chup chap khde ha... Daya khidki k paas khda bahr asman mein dekh rha ha aur purvi Daya ko. Dono baat krne ki himmat juta rhe ha.

Purvi hmari dosti itni kmzor ha k ab tum mujhse apna drd chhipane lgi... Daya ne bahr dekhte huye bola

Yeh sun k purvi khud ko rok na payi aur daya k seene lg k rone lgi...aur

Daya main aap se shadi toh kr skti hu pr aap se pyr nhi... Pyr toh ek baar hota ha aur main apne hisse ka pyr kr chukki hu...

Daya muskurate huye: kon ha vo

Purvi ansu saaf krti huyi: Rajat aap k sath CID mein ha...

Daya: Rajat acha ldka ha... Tum kaho toh main baat kru sbse

Purvi: sb jante ha... Pr us k dad aur papa k beech koi prblm ha. Vo logo ne mna kr diya...

Daya:ohh vaise meri halt bhi kucch aisi ha ...

Purvi muskura k:kon ha vo

Daya:Shreya tumhare Rajat ki behn..meri glti ki sza mere sath sath khud ko bhi de rhi ha.

Purvi:toh tumhari haan ha.

Daya:chlo sb ko bta de...

Aur dono neeche ja k sb ko apna decision btate ha...

Sb daya aur purvi ko ashirwad dete ha...

..

...  
..

Yahan Purvi grewal sachin se milne bureau jati ha... Aur use bahr bulati ha...sachin gusse mein ha aur uspe chilana shuru krta ha...

Kya ha... Kyu bulaya...chli jao meri zindagi se... Aur kitna drd dena chahti ho mujhe..

Pr vo purvi k hatho ek zordar thappad se chup ho jata ha...

Chup ekdum chup ... Jo mn mein ata ha bole ja rhe ho . ab yeh bkwas sunne nhi ayi hu...

Sachin:tum ne mujhe thappad mara...tumhe toh

Purvi cuts:muh bnd... Ab tum usi baat ka jwab doge jo main mangungi...

Sachin haan mein sr hilata ha

Purvi: kahan ha tumhara bhai. Main pucchti hu use k kb maine use date kiya. .uski toh main.. Sachin agr tumhe rishta todna tha toh sidha Sidha bolte yeh bhane bnane ki kya zrurt thi

Sachin:jhuth nhi ha yeh... Tumne toh hum dono bhayio ki zindagi barbad krdi... Us din party mein nikhil k sath ab usse kya rishta ha tumhara..

Purvi:pehle tumhara Rajat ab nikhil .. Ya toh tum pagal ho gye ho ya mujhe pagal krne ki koshish kr rhe ho...

Sachin:tum

Purvi cuts:tum kya rishta khtm kroge main purvi grewal aaj tumse hr rishta khtm krti hu... Sachin sb khtm...

Aur vo apne gle ka chain nikal k uske hath mein rkh deti ha...aur nm ankhon se use dekhti ha.

Sachin tumse yeh umeed nhi thi.

vo plt k Jane lgti ha aur sachin kbhi use toh kbhi apne hath mein us locket ko... Aur uski ankhon se ansu beh rhe ha.

Sone da kill mahiya, koi saadi cheez nahi tuti sada Tuteya ae dil mahiya, Sadda Tuteyaae dil mahiya

Purvi bina pichhe mude ja rhi ha ankhon se ansu beh rhe ha.. Use aisa lg rha ha jaise uski zindagi knhi pichhe chhut gyi ho...

Ashq barisha de saade naina ch bhar gaye,Haaye o rabba assi jeonde jee margaye...2 Saanu dasde jra,

Eh jo judayiaan ne kisne banayiaan ne kyu saade hisse aayiaan ne...2

O jhootiya hath diya leeka ne, Bematlab diyan udeeka ne Dil nu saah lain nhi ditta ishq diyan takleefa ne...2

Haal na puche koi tuttey jehe dil da,,,,tutiya pichho jehra zakham hai milda.2

Eh jo judayiaan ne kisne banayiaan ne kyu saade hisse aayiaan ne...2

Ishq saanu a saza lagda, ansuni jehi dua lagda Saatho ruseya ruseya kyu saanu oh khuda lagda...2

Yar ik bs ohde kolo mngya sanu vicchodya de rnga ch rngya..2 Ki asi kita e gunaah.

Eh jo judayiaan ne kisne banayiaan ne kyu saade hisse aayiaan ne...2

Kucch aur din aise hi gujr gye .. Ek din sham k tym sachin market mein ha achank uski nazar purvi pe pdi vo nikhil k sath thi.. Sachin gusse se uski trf gya lekin tb tk nikhil ja chukka tha

Sachin:nikhil kahan ha

Purvi:vo toh chle gye

Sachin: yeh kya nya natak ha ab nikhil bhi...pehle main fir Rajat ab nikhil

Purvi:sachin aap kya

Sachin gusse se:Dr. Purvi grewal aur kitne ha bta dijiye..

Purvi:sachin aap kya keh rhe ha. Nikhil mera sga bda bhai ha Aur kon dr. Purvi grewal . main advocate hu aur mera naam purvi mehta ha grewal nhi.

Sachin: ab yeh mehta wala kya nya natak ha.

Purvi:chaho toh Rajat se pucch lijiye.m purvi mehta

Sachin confusedly: sch

Purvi: haan pr kyu

Sachin zor zor se hsne lga. Purvi hairan ho k

Sachin kya huya

Sachin:purvi bhabhi I need ur help

Purvi bhabhi sun k thoda sa shrma gyi. .

Purvi:jee khiye

Sachin:toh chle

Purvi ne han mein sr hilaya aur dono hospital chle gye...

...

...

Yahan hospital mein purvi grewal bht preshan ha. Aur ab almost kaam khtm kr chukki ha.

sachin aur purvi mehta hospital puhncte ha... Sachin purvi ko chehra chhipa kr cabin k bahr rukne ko kehta ha ...aur sachin khud andr chla jata ha .. Purvi grewal file mein ghusi pdi ha. Sachin us k paas jata ha aur uska naam leta ha.

Purvi use dekhti ha aur gusse se :kucch baki reh gya jo kehne aye ho

Sachin chup chap apni jeb se vhi chain nikal k us ki grdn mein daal deta ha. ...purvi use hairani se dekhti ha...

Sachin: m sry.I was wrong... Vo situation hi itni weird thi k

Purvi cuts:tum ja skte ho.

Sachin:yr meri baat toh suno

Purvi khdi hoti ha aur gusse se

Smjhte kya ho jb mn aya rishta jod liya jb mn aya tod liya... Plz sachin chle jao

Sachin gusse se:chup ek dum chup ab main bolunga tum sunogi. ..aur vo us k kndho (shoulders) pe hath rkhta ha.. Pr purvi use dhkka deti ha aur

Don't touch me... Yeh haq tum kho chukke ho.

Sachin us k dono hath pkd k use diwar se lga diya aur purvi ne dr k mare ankhein bnd kr li... Aur sachin ne apne hontho se us k honth dba diye aur use chumne lga pr purvi bht gusse mein thi toh usne use rokne k liye use kaat diya

Sachin alg hote huye:aah! pagal kaat diya. Ab nishan ayega toh kya bolunga main..

Purvi:sachin yhi sb krne aye ho

Sachin:yr maafi mangne aya hu. Tumhe toh pta bhi nhi hmare sath huya kya ha..

Purvi:toh maafi mangne aye ho.

Sachin:haan.

Purvi:sza milegi bolo mnzur

Sachin haan mein sr hilata ha.

Purvi:thik ha tumhari sza yeh ha k tumne agr dobara aisa kucch kiya toh main hmesha k liye tumhari zindagi se chli jaungi

Sachin:promise yr kbhi nhi krunga...ab toh paas a skta hu

Purvi: permission granted ...

Sachin:toh apna adhura kaam

Pr bechare ki bolti purvi ne khud hi bnd krdi. Vo use kiss kr rhi thi na...dono ek duje mein kho gye. Pr unka yeh pl disturb huya

Ahem ahem

Purvi:sachin koi kiss krte time bhi khansta ha

Sachin:main kyi khansne lga

Purvi:tum khanse(cough)

Main khansi...

Sachvi awaz ki trf mude ..

(First interaction bw both purvis.. Purvi mehta ko purvi .M n purvi grewal as purvi.G)

Dono purvi ek dusre k saamne thi... Unhe kucch smjh nhi a rha tha. Aisa lg rha tha jaise shishe (mirror) mein apba image dekh rhi ho ...dono ek dusre ko chhu k dekh rhi h.

Purvi G: Ohh baba g kmaal kr diya...same to same...

Purvi.M:Krishna bhagwan yeh kon sa chmtkar ha.. Ekdum mere jaisi..

Purvi.G:hi Dr purvi grewal

Purvi.M:Purvi mehta

Sachin:yahan main bhi hoon ... Toh baith kr baat kre.

Both purvis nodded

Sb baith jate ha...aur sachin dono purvis ko btata ha k kaise use confusion huyi n all

Purvi G:mtlb yeh purvi Rajat ki gf ha.

Purvi M:hai nhi thi . meri shadi daya se fix ho gyi ha.

Sachin: Daya sir se...pr tum khush nhi reh paogi.

Purvi G:yeh daya kon

Sachin:Rajat tumse bht pyr krya ha aur family ka tnsn kya ha yeh smjh nhi a rha.

Purvi M:main Rajat ko dukhi nhi dekh skti... Kucch smjh nhi a rha

Purvi G:idea.. Tum purvi grewal bn jao main Purvi mehta

Sachin:isse kya hoga

Purvi G:sachin tum Rajat ka rishta le k grewal mansion ana aur dono ki shadi krwa do .baad mein sbko bta denge k him do ha

Purvi M:main ghr walo k khilaaf ja k shadi nhi krungi...

Sachin: kucch aur

Purvi G:agr dono families k beech ki prblm pta chl jaye toh

Purvi M:gr8 idea

Sachin:pr kaise

Purvi G:tumhe CID officer kisne bna diya. unke purane records dekhte ha...kucch toh milega

Purvi M:yeh thik rhega.

Purvi G:pr meri ek condition ha

Sachin:kya

Purvi G:kucch dino k liye main mehta niwas Jana chahti hu toh tumhe grewal mansion Jana pdega...hum do ha yeh baat bhi hum tino mein rehni chahiye.

Purvi M:pr tumhe vahan kyu

Purvi G:mana k doctor hu pr beti businessman ki hu..bina fayda k koi kaam nhi krti..bolo mnzur ha

Purvi M:thik ha pr tumhare taur trike

Purvi G:daily soap wali sankari beti bnna ha no prblm.

Sachin:pr tum kyu.

Purvi G: yeh jo face milta ha hmara uska reason janna ha mujhe.. yeh coincidence ha ya koi aur baat...

Purvi M: thik ha ab

Purvi G:apni sari do mujhe

Purvi M: yahan

Purvi G:mere sath andr chlo yr.

Purvi M: main tumhare samne nhi

Purvi G:kyu.. main ldki hu tumhari trh

Purvi M: nhi.

Purvi G: ok sachin shirt do apna

Sachin: mera cheer haran kyu

Purvi G: main shirt pehn k ise dress dungi tbhi iski sari mujhe milegi...

Purvi M: pagl ho.. yeh aisa kaisa yahan shirt utar skta ha... main andr ja k sari deti hu aur tum us prde k pichhe ja change kr lena..smjhi

Purvi G dhime se:yeh toh sch mein lecture deti ha.. shi ha lawyer bni ha...sachin bechara Rajat aur iski suhagraat kaisi hogi...

Sachin:lemme Guess sari raat lectures mein hi khtm.

Purvi G:tumhe toh pta ha na wedding night kya hoti ha

Sachin innocently:nhi abhi toh tune kaha k mujhe toh kiss krna bhi nhi ata.

Purvi:don't wry main doctor hu biology chemistry sb sikha dungi.

Sachin:toh lesson kb se milenge

Purvi: kl se mehta niwas vaise abhi se bhi shuru kr skte ha... aur vo sachin k kreeb a rhi ha Lekin lekin

main abhi ynhi hu...

Purvi mehta ki awaz dono k kano mein pdhi...

Sachin:jao tng kr rhi ho...

Purvi M: fir se shuru mt hona

Purvi G:Bechara rajat kya hoga uska

Purvi mehta use ghurte huye chli gyi thodi der mein dono ne apni dress exchange krli...aur grewal aur mehta family k sare members ki info share ki.. aur fir Purvi grewal ko Mehta family k taur trike sikhane mein lge ha... 2 ghnte k practise session ka result nikla zero.. ab purvi grewal ko sidhi sadhi purvi meht bnana itna asan bhi nhi ha..

Purvi G:yr mere se nhi hota yeh

Sachin: sch mein nhi hoga tumse.

Purvi M:pr yeh sb mehta niwas mein nhi chlega

Purvi G:aisa nhi ho skta k aisi hi rhu kisi ko bura bhi na lga.

Sachin:kya chl rha ha tumhare shaitani dmag mein.

Purvi grewal khdi hoti ha aur

a loud bang

Sachin/Purvi M:Purvi

-00-00-00-00-00-00-

so ab kya huya hoga?

a big thankyou to all reviewers n readers...

bye

tc

stay happy

mithi... 


	12. Chapter 12

Purvi G:mujhse ni hoga yeh sanskari beti ka natak

Sachin:tum kr bhi ni skti

Purvi M:toh yeh sb vahan ni chlega.

Purvi G:ek idea ha

Sachin n Purvi M looked her...

Purvi grewal uthi aur apna sr zor se diwar pe de mara.

Sachin/purvi M:Purvi

Purvi G k sr se khoon beh rha ha...Sachin us k paas. gya aur use bitha diya.

Sachin gusse se:dmag khraab ha.. yeh kya kiya.. dekha kitni chot ayi ha

Purvi G muskura k: dmag khrab nhi ha ab hoga.

Sachin: mtlb

Purvi G:kehte ha sr ki chot ka asr kyi bar dimag pe hota ha... bs vhi hoga mere sath mtlb purvi mehta k sath

Purvi M:tum pagal ho... kucch bhi.. dekho kitni chot ayi ha..

Purvi G:chlo sachin mujhe mehta niwas chhod do aur ise grewal mansion..

Sachin nodded in disappointment..

n trio moved out. sachin pehle Purvi M ko grewal mansion k bahr chhodta ha.

Purvi M:hum kucch glt toh ni kr rhe.. kisi ko pta chl gya toh

Purvi G:kucch ni hoga jao tum...

Purvi G/ sachin: best of luck..

Purvi mehta grewal mansion k andr jati ha..

Purvi M:Krishna bhgwan bcha lena.

Itne mein Rajveer uski trf ate ha aur uska hath pkd k use dinnig table bitha dete ha...aur rajveer ka chehra dekh Purvi hairan ho jati ha...  
aur sochne lgti ha

inhe knhi toh dekha ha pr kahan...

Haital grma grm pkodo ki plate rkhte huye

Purvi tu a gyi... chl tu bhi kha apne dad k hath k bne pkode.

Purvi nodded..

Reet:kya di kb tk sachin k bare mein sochti rhegi.. move on yr..

Purvi: vo meri aur sachin ki misunderstanding clear ho gyi ha..ab hum sath ha

rajveer use gle se lga leta ha...

wah kya baat ha.. toh aaj dinner k liye bahr chle. Haital is k favourite restraunt jayenge.

Reet:aur di ka favourite butter chicken khayenge.

Purvi:chicken nhi..

sb hairan ho jate ha

Haital:kyu tera toh favourite ha

Purvi:vo sachin chahte ha k main non veg chhod du toh chhod diya

this is satisfactory for all but not for Rajveer ..vo apni beti ki rg rg se vakif ha

Rajveer:koi baat huyi ha

Purvi:mujhe rest krna ha

All nodded n she left for her room...

Haital:purvi kucch ajeeb nhi lg rhi.

Reet:haan mom uska sachin se patch up huya fir bhi itni shant.

Rajveer thinks:knhi koi aur baat

Purvi kmre mein jati ha aur gehri sans leti ha..

Krishna bhagwan kucch dino k liye bcha lo. kahan sachin aur uski baaton mein a gyi. in logo ko shk toh nhi huya hoga

inhi khyalo mein purvi ki ankh lg gyi

...

...  
...

Dusri trf sachin Purvi grewal ko le k Mehta niwas puhanchta ha.. Nikhil drwaza kholta ha aur purvi ko sachin ki bahon mein dekh k hairan ho jata ha.

Nikhil:sir ise kya huya

Sachin:chhota sa accident ho gya. abhi behosh ha kucch der mein hosh a jayega.

Nikhil:accident... sir ayiye aap .

Devika purvi ko sachin ki bahon mein dekh:yeh kya ha...huya kya.

Nikhil:dadi pehle ise iske kmre mein le chlte ha.

Sachin purvi ko bed pe lita deta ha...

Devika:kon ho tum aur purvi tumhare sath

Sachin: accident ho gya toh ghr le aya ise. Nikhil ki behn ha yeh janta tha main

Devika:bht bht shukriya

Nikhil:shukriya krne se pehle yeh toh jaan lijiye yeh sachin sir ha Rajat sir k chhote bhai..

Devika gusse se:tum ja skte ho dobara kbhi apki mdad ki zrurt na hi pde toh hi acha.

Sachin thinks: ajeeb budiya ha. mere bhai ne iska kya bigad diya.

Sachin yeh sochte huye chla jata ha...

Purvi Grewal Jo ab purvi mehta k ghr mein ha behoshi k natak se tng ho chukki ha ..

Purvi thinks:yr sb kaise aas paas khde ha.. yr bahr jao na...chl tu uth ja beta ho ja shuru

Purvi:aah mera sr.

Nikhil:lgta hosh a gya..

aur us k paas baith jata ha.

Purvi thik ha tu

Purvi:haan nik.. khil bhai thik hu

Nikhil:kaise huya yeh sb

Purvi:vo bs car se bchne k liye gir gyi.

Devika:jb tk rajat naam ka bhoot is k sr pr ha tb tk in sb chizo ki adat daal lo.

Sandhya:ba fir aap maan kyu ni jati rajat aur iski shadi k liye .

Devika:is bare mein koi baat nhi krni.

Sandhya:ba main nhi chahti Jo haital ne kiya vo hmari purvi bhi kre.

Purvi haital yani apni ma ka naam sun k hairan ho gyi..aur sochne lgti ha

ek dum shi jgh ayi ha... ab toh ykeen ho gya k yeh log hmari family ka hissa ha.

Devika chli jati ha...

Nikhil:ma is k liye khana le ayiye... bhukh lgi hogi ise

Sandhya:kya khaeygi meri bchi

Purvi:cheeze omlette

Nik/sandhya in shock:kya

Purvi thinks:baba g knhi yeh veg family toh nhi..kr kucch purvi.

Sandhya:tu omellete khayegi n glared her

Purvi:nhi vo cheeze khaungi. ..

Sandhya:lgta ha chot ka asr ho gya is k dmag pr. main lati hu

Purvi thinks:cheese.. oh no isse toh allergy ha ab nhi khaya toh prblm.. baba g soya cheeze le aye aunty vrna toh main gyi.

Nikhil use gaur se dekh rha ha aur use kucch ajeeb sa lg rha ha. nikhil soch rha ha

mujhe kucch gdbd kyu lg rhi ha.. aisa lg rha ha k yeh meri purvi nhi ha..itni c chot ka dmag pe asr .. kucch smjh nhi a rha . ispe nzr rkhta hu...

Purvi:oye kya ghur rha ha. kbhi ldki ni dekhi.

Nikhil:kon ho tum

Purvi thinks:isko shq ho rha ha...purvi koi chkr chla

Nikhil:main kucch pucch rha hu

Purvi:bhai main purvi aapki chhoti behn

Nikhil:toh yeh ajeeb hrkte kyu

Purvi:bhai chot

Nikhil cuts:khana a gya kha le.

purvi nodded n nikhil moved out

Sandhya:le purvi kha le

Purvi:jee. aur vo plate ko dekhti ha.. usmein paneer ki sbzi dekh us k hosh udd gye...aur vo khane ko ghoor rhi ha n sandhya g use...

Sandhya:kya huya

Purvi face got pale: vo main main ... bhukh nhi hai... pani. ... pani piyungi.

aur vo pani peene lgti ha...

Purvi:mom... I mean ma mujhe neend a rhi ha.

aur vo kambal odh k sone ka natak krne lgti ha... sandhya g plate vapis le jate huye bdbda rhi ha...

ajeeb ha khana mngwaya aur khaya bhi nhi... pagal ldki. ...

Purvi kmbl k andr: yr kya ha yeh.. ab bhukha hi rehna pdega. ..kya kru

Dusri trf pradhyuman house mein Shreya bht preshan ha aur idhr se udhr chkr lga rhi ha..aur bdbda rhi ha

.kya kru .. kuchh smjh ni a rha .Daya ek bar baat kr skta tha. nhi kyu krega ha toh dad ka student.. akdu knhi ka...ek sry bhi bol deta toh kya ho jata ha. main bhi baat nhi krungi jb tk vo khud aa kr baat nhi krta...

meanwhile sachin entered n saw her confusedly...  
He went toward her n say

oye kya huya..pagal vagal toh nhi ho gyi Jo khud se baat kr rhi ha

Shreya hugged him n start weeping.

Sachin became more confused n say

btayegi nhi toh pta kaise chlega

Shreya:dada Daya

Sachin: toh mera shak shi tha k tu aur Daya sir hai na

Shreya:haan dada.. dekho unhone mujhse jhuth bola. vo Cid officer ha.. aur bhai maine toh gusse mein haan krdi pr vo aa kr sry bhi toh bol skte the... pr khdus kanhi ka bolta ha agr sgaai k kaamo mein help chahiye toh btana. huh yeh bhi koi baat huyi.

Sachin use dekh kr muskura rha ha.

Shreya:ab aap kya daant nikal rhe ha. main itni preshan hu aur aap

Sachin smiles:ok sry. kl mere sath bureau chlna apne Daya se mil lena.

Shreya hugged him n say

wow Dada u r the best.. meri prblm yun solve kr di.  
him kl chlenge aur us khdus ki aisi ki taisi na ki fir dekhna..

Sachin: acha chl chhod ab mujhe change krne de fir dinner k liye milte ha

Shreya nodded but she noticed something n shouts

Dada

sachin confusedly: kya

Shreya point toward his lips n say

yeh nishan

Sachin strammed: kuc..ch nhi... ja...tu...tu ja..aur koi kaam nhi. .

n he left hurriedly..

Shreya povs:kucch toh gdbd ha..khair chhodo.

...

Kucch der baad sb khane ki mez pr ha... lekin rajat ab tk nhi aya ha...

Neelam:Rajat kb tk ayega

ACP:pta nhi purvi ka naam sr chd k bol rha ha us k...main bol deta hu mehta family se hmara koi rishta nhi ha...smjha do apne rajkumar ko.

Sachin gusse mein:dad aap ka prblm kya ha.. agr koi baat ha dono families mil k suljha skti ha pr rajat aur purvi ko kis baat ki sza di ja rhi ha... dad un dono ki halt dekho isse pehle purvi ki shadi knhi aur ho jaye... dad Rajat nhi brdasht kr payega...

ACP:main ek bar bol chuka hu rajat ki shadi purvi se nhi hogi...

Sachin:main bhi dekhta hu kaise nhi hoti.. rajat ki shadi purvi

but cuts by rajat voice

nhi hogi..meri shadi vahan hogi yahan dad chahenge. Sachin:tum pagal ho kya purvi tujhse kitna pyr krti ha . vo tujhe kisi aur k sath kaise

Rajat:dad aap jo khenge vhi hoga.

aur vo apne kmre mein chla jata ha ..

isse pehle sachin kucch aur bol paye.. uske phone ki ghnti bj uthi...usne phn uthaya aur caller id dekh k uska sara gussa utr gya..

baki sb us k bdle brtav ko dekh k hairan ha..

sachin bahr chla gya aur phn uthata ha

Purvi kaisa chl rha ha

Purvi:dmag khraab ho gya mera

Sachin:kya huya

Purvi:nikhil ko shq ho gya.

Sachin:ab

Purvi:dekha jayega tum kyu tensed sound kr rhe ho..

Sachin: yr dad ka smjh ni a rha tha ab Rajat bhi khdus bn gya dad k jaise

Purvi:mtlb

Sachin: yr Rajat ne situation se smjhauta kr liya ha. mtlb yahan dad chahte ha achhe bche ki trh shadi kr lega

Purvi: no worries dear hum hai na .. aisa chkr chlayenge k purvi aur rajat ki shadi toh ghr wale khud hi kra denge...aur teri behn ki shadi daya se

Sachin surprised: ab Shreya ka matter kaise pta chla...

Purvi:purvi mehta yani mere so called fiance daya ka phn aya tha siwaye shreya k koi baat ni ki usne...

Sachin:chl tu rkh main andr dekhta hu.. sun kl shreya daya sir se baat krne bureau a rhi ha

Purvi:bye aur ab kl dekhna mera kmaal..

Sachin:sirf bye yr koi bf ko itni rukhi sukhi bye bolta ha

Purvi:sachin tumhare bhai aur behn dono ki love story The End ki kgaar pr ha aur tumhe romance sujh rha ha how mean?

Sachin in fake anger:bye

Purvi:love u my revolver

Sachin:love u too...n he kissed the phn..

aur phn bnd kr k vo vapis muda toh samne ACP saab khde ha...sachin toh unhe dekh k hakka bakka reh gya...

Sachin bdi c muskaan ACP Saab ko dikhata ha

gd nyt dad bye

aur vo jane lgta ha

ACP:sachin

Sachin unki trf mudta ha

ACP:kis se baat kr rhe the

Sachin: vo.. vo Nikhil se..

ACP:baap hu tera.. tu kb se nikhil ko luv u bolne lga aur kiss dene lga

Sachin shrm se lal ho gya..aur baat plt te huye

kya dad aap bhi

ACP use gusse se dekhte ha

Sachin:dad gf se baat kr rha yeh mt pucchna kon ha

ACP:mehta ki beti toh nhi ha

Sachin:dad unki ek hi beti ha jisse apna rajat pyr krta ha...

aur vo andr chla jata ha..

ACP:chlo aaj Rajat se baat krta hu...use smjha du.

aur vo Rajat k kmre mein jate ha...Rajat kisi file ko pdhne mein lga ha... asl mein vo purvi aur apne rishte k bare mein soch rha ha..

ACP saab us k paas ja k baith jate ha aur uska naam leta ha.

Rajat:jee dad

ACP:tumse kucch baat krni ha

Rajat:aap boliye dad

ACP:dekho rajat main bhi janta hu k tu purvi se kitna pyr krta ha... pr main mzbur hu... main chah kr bhi tumhara rishta us ghr mein nhi kr skta .. .

Rajat:its ok dad..aap nhi chahte toh fine... aap mere liyr glt toh nhi sochoge

ACP:dekh main tujhe is haal mein bhi nhi dekh skta ha...toh agr tu yeh shadi krna chahta ha toh tujhe usse court marriage krni pdegi mtlb bhaag kr witness k taur pe main khud sign krunga..

Rajat ki ankhon mein ansu a jate ha aur vo ACP sir k seene se lg siskiya lene lgta ha... apna drd Jo usne dil k kisi kone mein chhipa rkha tha in ansuon k zriye vo us drd se raht pa rha tha.

Rajat khud ko smbhalte huye:dad aap mere liye itna soch rhe ha pr dad ab yeh shadi tb hi hogi jb dono families ki mrzi hogi vrna nhi.

ACP uska sr ploste ha aur chle jate ha aur Rajat vapis apne kaam mein lg jate ha...

...

...  
...

yahan daya bhi bechain ha..vo khud ko kos rha ha k usne shreya se baat kyu ni ki ..kyu use nhi roka vineet ko han krne se...

itne mein abhijeet ata ha aur use bechain dekh k khud bhi thoda sa bechain ho jata ha ..aur uske paas jata ha aur

ab kyu bechain ho rha ha. ab toh rishta pkka ho gya. ab tu shreya ko bhul ja.

Daya:nhi bhul skta main use isiliye purvi ko sch bta diya

Abhi:wah kya baat ha.. kya hoshiyari dikhayi ha. jb jo krna chahiyr tb toh dmag grm kr lete ho aur ab yeh nalayakgiri krte ho

Daya:purvi bhi toh rajat se pyar krti ha

Abhi tali bjane lgta

wah kya jodi ha ek andha ek kohdi... (daya ki nkl krte huye)purvi bhi rajat se pyr krti ha

Daya:boss vo mehta family aur ACP sir k beech kucch prblm ha .

Abhi gusse mein:acha ab aur koi baat reh gyi ho toh vo bhi bta do...

Daya masoom c shkl bna leta ha aur use pyr se dekhta ha..

Abhi ka gussa aur bdh jata ha..aur

ab aise looks mt de...krta hu dad se baat

maine sb sun liya ha.

dono Manav ki trf mudte ha.

Abhi:toh dad ab

Manav apna hath dikha k use chup hone ka ishara krte ha..

Manav:jo huya use bhul jao.. ab purvi isi ghr ki bahu bnegi chahe tum dono ek dusre se pyr kro ya nahi.

Daya:dad

Manav shouts:bol diya na Daya ki shadi purvi se hi hogi bs. aur Daya agr tu pradhyuman ki beti se pyr krta ha toh pehle ni bol skta tha . ab kucch nhi ho skta. .na shreya is ghr ki bhu bnegi na purvi us ghr ki... ab yeh sb bhulo aur apni sgaai ki taiyari kro.

Daya:dad plz

Manav:meri soch tujhe le k hmesha se shi thi tu ek number ka nalayk tha aur ha aur aage bhi rhega...

Abhi:dad uski baat

Manav:Abhi kyu chahte ho k sbki zindagiya brbad ho jaye .. agr main ek baar maan bhi jau toh purvi k parents ko kya jwab dunga. kucch socha ha.. nhi abhi yeh pariwar pehle bhi bikhr chuka ha ab is baar nhi . aur Daya tum bhul jao Shreya ko

itna keh k vo chle jate ha.. aur daya nirash ho k sofa pe baith jata ha .. abhi use smbhalne ki koshish krta ha...

Manav ghr se niklte ha toh drwaze pe kisi ko dekh hairaan ho jate ha.

Manav hairani se:tum yahan is wqt?

Person: manav bht zruro baat ha

Manav:chl beach chlte ha.

aur vo chle jate ha ..

-00-00-000-00-000-00-00-00-

toh kon aya hoga manav se milne...

aur purvi kya krne wali ha?

a big thankyoy to all of you..

next chap mein bht kucch bdlne vala ha...

to knw stay connected

till then bye

tc

stay blessed

mithi... 


	13. Chapter 13

BEACH

do log samundar kinare pde pathro pe baithe ha... dono bht hi preshan ha.. ek ajeeb sa drd dono k chehre pe saaf jhlk rha ha. us drd k sath ek dr bhi ha kucch khone ka dr .. dono bina kucch bole bht kucch keh rhe the... dono ki chupi unka drd jo unhone sha aur jo nasur bn k aaj bhi unke dil mein chub rha ha...kafi der aise hi baithe rehne k baad unhone maut se bhi bhyanak chupi ko todne ka faisla kiya toh ek ne dusre ek hath pe hath rkh use himmat dene ki koshish ki

Manav tumhe ni lgta hmara ateet ab hmare bcho k roop mein samne a rha ha... .. us mein se ek ne apne ansu saaf krte huye kaha..

Manav:haan pradhyuman. socha tha k ab hum vo sb pichhe chhod chuke ha pr is trh se... aur vo ek gehri sans lete ha..

ACP:bdi mushkil se in bikhri zindagiyo ko snwara tha agr is baar bhi vhi huya toh dobara smetna mushkil hoga...

Manav:kl yahan hum dono the aaj vahan sachin aur daya ha..

ACP:haital aur rajveer ki jgh purvi aur rajat ne le li.

sirf chehre bdle ha pr halat aaj fir vhi ha...main Daya ko dusra Pradhyuman nhi bnne dunga na hi sachin ko duja Manav..

ACP:manav Purvi ki shadi rajat se ho ya daya se bikhrna toh dono hi surto mein pdega... main nhi chahta vhi halt fir se ho aur purvi ko ek rishte k liye itne sare rishto se juda hote nhi dekh skta.

Manav:ek trika ha jis se sb thik ho skta ha..

ACP:kya

Manav:daya aur purvi ki shadi se pehle agr Rajveer haital ka kucch pta chl jaye toh shayad

ACP:saalo se koshish kr rha hu... jb vo US mein the tb contact mein the us k baad kucch nhi pta... Punjab. Gujarat yahan tk Delhi mein bhi dhunda.

Manav:fir kahan ho skte ha.

ACP:pta nhi...agr vo dono ka pta chl jaye toh yeh jo rishto mein duriya ha vo mit jayegi...vaise Delhi k din bhi kya din the .. Tu main rajveer aur pritam kitni msti krte the aur hmara coach kitna tng kiya ha use

Manav hlka sa muskura k: hmmm aur kaki ba hmare liye Gujarati khana lati thi. yaad ha ek baar pritam ko shrab pila di thi aur kmine ne shraab k nshe mein captain k ghr k samne halla gulla kr diya aur kya band bji thi..

ACP:aur fir vo ek decision aur sb khtm...aisa jkhm jo aaj nasur bn chuka ha... aur ilaaz koi nhi... main apne Rajat ko ghut ghut k jeete nhi dekh skta..

Manav:aur Daya bhi toh shreya ko chahta ha pr ab pritam ko na ka mtlb ek nyi dushmani

ACP chaunk k:daya aur shreya ye sb

Manav:aaj hi pta chla... bht preshan hu hmare sare bche kaise dorahe pe khde ha yahan se koi bhi rasta chuno brbadi dono hi trf ha...

ACP:manav jo jaisa chl rha chlne dete ha..daya ki shadi purvi se hi hone do manta hu bche khush nhi honge pr wqt k sath adat daal lenge.

Manav:aur Rajat uska kya

ACP:usne toh smjhauta kr liya... ab vo Purvi ko bhulane ki nakaam c hi shi pr koshish kr rha ha .

Manav:thik ha agr zindagi mein yeh smjhauta likha ha toh krna pdega.. bina kisi shikwa aur shikayat k.

ACP:chl kb ha sgaai daya ki...

Manav:2 hfte baad Sunday ko

ACP:Shreya ki bhi toh usi din ha...

Manav: toh dono sgaaiya ek jgh hongi... chl ab

aur vo apne apne raste chl pdte ha...

**Tujhse naaraaz nahiin zindagi hairaan hoon main.. O hairaan huun main tere masum sawaalon se pareshaan hoon... main o pareshaan hoon main..**

Rajat apne mein kmre ki khidki pe khda asmaan ko dekh rha ha... purvi k sath bitaye pl us ke dmag mein ghum rhe ha...aur ankhon se ansu beh rhe ha..

**Jeene ke liye sochaa hi nahi dard sambhaalane honge ...muskuraaye to, muskuraane ke karz utarne honge muskuraauun kabhii to lagataa hai jaise honthon pe karz rakhaa hai ho tujhse naraaz nahiin zindagi hairaan hoon main O hairaan huun main**

Daya abhi bhi vaise hi baitha ha use yeh smjh ni a rha k manav toh ACP saab k dost ha...fir unhone mna kyun kiya...bs ankhon se ansu nhi bhe vrna rone ki kyi vjh thi. khud ko smjhane ki nakaam koshish kr rha ha.

**zindagii tere gam ne hamein rishte naye samajhaaye ..2 mile jo hamein dhoop mein mile chaanv ke thande saaye jo tujhse naaraaz nahin zindagi hairaan hoon main O hairaan huun main **

Grewal mansion mein purvi mehta rajat ko yaad kr rhi ha... purvi ki ankhein nm thi... tbhi uske phn ki ghnti bji...

usne ansu saaf kiye aur phn uthaya.

hello

Other side:haan toh meri snskari beti baha liye ansu apne Rajat ki yaad mein

Purvi M:purvi hr wqt mzaak..

Purvi G:sry baba sry.. acha btao kya chl rha ha.

Purvi M:purvi tumhare dad mom ki photos mainr store room mein dekhi ha

Purvi G:aur tumhare ghr mein maine apni mom ka naam suna ha.

Purvi M:mtlb koi toh connection ha dono families mein.

Purvi G:vhi toh pta krna ha..

Purvi M:suno mehta niwas mein ek kmra ha vo hmesha bnd rehta ha aur kisi ko bhi vahan nhi jane diya jata tum kucch bhi kr k vahan jao..

purvi G:i i captain...aur suno kl sham ko ready rehna tumhare liye surprise ha...

Purvi M:ok... aur tum yaad rkhna tum purvi grewal nhi ho purvi mehta ho.

Purvi G:han han yaad ha.. ab suno so jao aur apne rajat g k spne lena..

Purvi M gusse se: purvi

Purvi G:gd nyt sry shubh ratri meri sanskari beti...

Purvi M muskura k:shubh ratri meri ma..

aur dono hste huye phn kaat dete ha...

tbhi kmre mein Rajveer ate ha aur purvi k paas baith jate ha...Aur use gaur se dekhne lgte ha..

Purvi thoda sehm jati ha: dad k..kya huya

Rajveer:purvi ghr mein sb kaise ha mtlb sandhya bhabhi, ba, pritam aur nikhil...

Purvi hairaan ho k unhe dekhne lgti ha...

Rajveer:tumhe kya lgta ha tum dono yeh sita aur gita kheloge aur mujhe pta hi nhi chlega...Jo baat tumhe aaj pta chli ha mujhe brso se pta ha...k tum dono ek jaisi ha..

Purvi:dad. I mean uncle aap ko kaise

Rajveer cuts:tum mujhe dad bol skti ho.. pr yeh baat kisi ko pta nhi chlni chahiye k tum mehta family se ho...

Purvi: jee dad.

Rajveer: Jo baat hum purvi se chhipa rhe the vo khud uske samne a rhi ha to ab main use nhi rokunga.

aur vo purvi k sr pe hath rkhte huye sochte ha

lgta ha yhi shi wqt ha.. ab mujhe sb k samne ana hoga.

Purvi: kya soch rhe ha dad

Rajveer:tumhari ankhon k ansuon ki vjh

Purvi: pyar...n she told abt Rajat n her relation..

Rajveer:Rajat pradhyuman ka beta ha..

Purvi: jee unka ek aur beta sachin aur beti Shreya ha.. aur Daya Manav uncle ka beta ha...

Rajveer:mtlb hum sb fir usi dorahe pe aa ke khde ho gye ha yahan dono trf drd hi drd ha...aur unki ankh se ansu niklne lgte ha...

Purvi: kya huya dad

Rajveer: tumhare sath main vo sb nhi hone dunga...jo hmare sath hua..tumhari hr khushi tumhe dila k rhunga.

yeh sun k Purvi ki ankhein nm ho gyi aur Rajveer apne kmre mein chla gya

**aaj agar bhar aai hain boondein baras jaayengi kal kyaa pataa inke liye aankhein taras jaayengi jaane kab gum kahaan khoyaa ek ansuun chhupaake rakhaa tha ho tujhse naaraaz nahin zindagi...3**

...

...

..

...

Next morning Grewal mansion mein arti ki awaz sunai deti ha...

**Main aarti teri gaau, o keshav kunj bihari Main aarti teri gau, o keshav kunj bihari **

**Main nit nit sheesh nawaau O mohan krishan murari Main nit nit sheesh nawaau O mohan krishan murari **

Rajveer zor se chilate huye: haital zra dhire gao yr bache uth jayenge

Haital washroom se bahr ate huye:main toh yahan hu toh arti kon kr rha ha

Rajveer:chlo neeche dekhte ha

aur vo neeche mandir mein puhanchte ha aur purvi ko arti krta dekh hairan ho jate ha...

Haital:mujhe chkr a rha ha. yeh purvi hi ha..yeh itni jldi kaise uthi

Rajveer hath jod k arti mein khda ho jata ha aur haital bhi

**Hai teri chhabi anokhi , aisi naa duji dekhi...2**

**Tujh sa na sundar koi, o mor mukutdhaari...2**

**Main aarti teri gaau, o keshav kunj bihari Main aarti teri gau, o keshav kunj bihari**

Mehta niwas mein bhi subh ki arti ho rhi ha bs purvi ko chhod sb arti mein ha...ab vo toh purvi grewal ha jldi uthna us k liye not possible..

**Jo aaye sharan tihari, vipdaa mit jaaye saari...2 Ham sab par kripa rakhna, o jagat ke palanhari...2**

**Main aarti teri gaau, o keshav kunj bihariMain aarti teri gau, o keshav kunj bihari Main nit nit sheesh nawaau O mohan krishan murari Main nit nit sheesh nawaau O mohan krishan murari**

sandhya sbko arti deti ha aur fir purvi ko arti dene uske kmre mein jati ha aur andr ka nzara dekh hairan ho jati ha..

Sare kmre ka styanash huya pda ha tkiye cushion bedsheet koi cheez shi jgj pe nhi ha ulta frsh pe ha.. almari k sare kpde bahr aur purvi ka koi ata pta nhi..kmre ki halt dekh k koi bhi keh skta yahan koi anhoni huyi ha..

Sandhya dr k mare cheekh marti ha...aur uski cheek sun k sb upr ate ha aur hairaan ho jate ha...

Nikhil:yeh sb kya ha... purvi kahan ha.

Sandhya:pta nhi yahan kya huya hoga meri beti kaisi hogi. knhi kucch

Nikhil: ma dekhne toh do.

Itne mein daya bhi a jata ha... vo aur Nikhil CID mode mein a jate ha

Nikhil:sir puri team ko bula le

Daya:nhi pehle khud lete ha fir agr zrurt huyi toh bula lenge.

aur dono kmre mein chhanbeen krna shuru kr dete ha... tbhi Daya ki nzr bed k neeche pdti ha... toh uski ankhein fti ki fti reh jati ha...

Daya:nikhil pani la aur vo bed k neeche se purvi ko bahr nikalta ha

Purvi bdbda rhi ha

yr mom roz subh arti gana shuru kr deti ha... kbhi almari mein baith k so toh kbhi bed k neeche lekin yeh arti ki awaz bht disturb krti ha yr neend bhi khraab ho jati ha...

tbhi uska phn bjta ha toh ankhein kholti ha aur sbko uske aas paas dekh k hairan ho jati ha.

Purvi:mom i mean ma aap yahan sb kucch huya ha kya

Daya:pehle yeh btao tum bed k neeche kya kr rhi thi aur yeh chot

Purvi hdbdate huye:vo shayad neend mein gir gyi aur pta nhi chla hoga

Nikhil:aur yeh kmre ki kya halt bnayi ha

Purvi charo trf dekhte huye: vo vo...haan kucch dhund rhi thi .kafi late ho gya toh socha subh saaf kr lungi

Nikhil:tu purvi hi ha na

Purvi roti shkl bna k:dadi.. dekho na yeh mujhpe shk krta ha...kl se oot ptang swal pucch rha ha..

Devika:kl se tu oot ptaang hrkte bhi toh kr rhi ha.. khair yeh sb saaf kr aur taiyar ho k aja daya tujhe lene aya ha.

Purvi:jee

Aur vo kbhi kmre ko dekhti ha toh kbhi apne aap ko..aur sochne lgti ha

itna bda kmra saaf kru.. main kaise... beta purvi chla koi chkr vrna yeh log tujhe sfaai wali bai bna denge..chla chkr ..chkr (stretching the word chkr) chkr aur ek bdi c muskaan

aur fir vo zor se chilayi

chkr chkr haye rabba chkr.. mujhe chkr a gya (aur vo khdi khdi hilne lgi asif chkr ane se gir rhi ho..) dadi nikhil chk...kr, ma chkr haye main gir gyi

Nikhil bhaag k aya aur use pkd liya

tu thik ha.. chl baith

aur use bitha deta ha.

sandhya use pani dete huye:koi zrurt nhi ha kucch krne ki bs aram kr. chot ki vjh se kmzori a gyi.

Devika:toh Daya k sath kl chli Jana

Purvi chila k: nhii

sb uski trf dekhte ha

Nikhil:ab kya huya

Purvi:thoda sa chkr ha bechara Daya mujhe lene aya ha aur main nhi gyi toh bura lgega na so main chli jati hu

Nikhil: tumhari tbiyt

purvi: Daya hai na...hai na Daya( puppy eyes to Daya)

Daya: haan main hu...

Devika: thik ha taiyar ho jao

purvi khushi se uchhl k devika k gle lg jati ha aur

dadi u r the best... aap bht achhi ho

Nikhil use ghurte huye:tujhe toh chkr a rha tha toh ab uchhl kaise rhi ho...

purvi natak krte huye: haan chkkr chkkr a rha ha.

aur vo baith gyi.

Devika:taiyar ho ja..aur aja

Purvi haan mein sr hilati ha aur sb bahr jate ha aur purvi ftaft drwaza bnd kr k chain ki saans leti ha.

aur fir ftaft ready ho k neeche jati ha...

sb nashta kr rhe ha..aur purvi bhi vahan a k baith jati ha aur khane k ghoor rhi ha...

sandhya: ghur kya rhi ha le kha teri psnd ka ondiyo bnaya ha.

purvi thinks: wht the fish? ab yeh gujarati khana bhi khao.. kya kru baba g bde mze le rhe ho mere aaj kl aap.. kahan fsa diya...yr Punjabi hu desi ghee k pranthe khilao mkhn maar k nhi yeh rukha sukha khana. aur vo gndi gndi shkle bna rhi ha..

Devika:khana khud khana pdta ha apne aap muh mein nhi ata

Purvi dhire dhire khane lgti ha pr yeh khana us ke hisaab ka nhi ha toh kha km rhi ha ghoor zyada rhi ha...

Daya:mera ho gya chle purvi

purvi: haan mera bhi ho gya.

Nikhil:main bhi chlta hu.

aur tino chle jate ha..

...

CID bureau

sb pauhnch chuke ha tbhi sachin aur Shreya bhi ate ha

lekin Daya abhi tk nhi aya.

Shreya:Dada daya kb a rhe ha...

Tbhi Daya ata ha

Sachin:vo dekh a gye tere daya...

Shreya muskurane lgti ha. pr achank se uski muskaan knhi gayab ho jati ha daya k sath purvi ko dekh hairan ho jati ha.

Daya shreya ko vahan dekh chaunk jata ha...

Sachin:Daya sir purvi yahan

Daya:sbko ek khushkhbri deni ha.

Rajat:kya sir

Daya:main aur purvi shadi kr rhe ha.. hmari sgaai ha sunday ko zrur ana.

Yeh sun rajat aur daya ek prhr k trh ho gye.. kucch wqt k liye dil aur dmag ne kaam krna bnd kr diya ho

sachin:congrats sir

Shreya Daya k samne khdi ho gyi aur

Daya tum aisa kr kaise skte ho...tum yeh sgaai nhi kr skte bs.

Daya: kyu

Shreya: tum jante ho na main tumse pyr krti hu. toh fir

Daya:tum bhi toh janti thi k main tumse pyr krta hu fir vineet ko haan kyu bola.

Shreya masoomiyat se: mujhe gussa a gya tha

Daya:sry mujhe bhi.

aur vo sbke samne ek baar fir Shreya se apne dil ki baat bolta ha...

daya:shreya will u marry me?

shreya sachin aur rajat ko dekhti ha toh dono haan mein sr hilate ha.

shreya:haan krungi pr ek shrt ha

Daya:kya

Shreya:vineet aur mera rishta tudvao na

Daya:dekhta hu kucch

aur vo shreya ko gle se lga leta ha.

Purvi:yr thodi toh shrm kro hum log bhi ha yahan

Dareya alg hote ha aur abhijeet un k paas ata ha

pr dad ne toh na krdi..ab kya krenge

Daya:pta nhi

Purvi:hum hai toh kya gam ha. aur baba g hai na sb thik kr denge. aur fir hogi pyar ki balle balle baki sb thalle thlle.

Sachin use bdi bdi ankhein dikha k chup hone ka ishara krta ha..

aur vo chup ho jati ha...

pr Nikhil yeh dekh leta ha..

Sachin: Rajat chl na tujhse kucch important baat krni ha.

Rajat aur sachin chle jate ha.. aur sachin purvi ko kucch ishara krta ha.. nikhil gaur se yeh sb dekh rha ha..

Shreya:ab tumhare dad ka kya prblm ha Daya.

prblm sirf daya k dad ko nhi mujhe bhi ha..Shreya tum dono ki shadi nhi ho skti mtlb nhi ho skti... ab tum ghr jao.

ACP saab andr ate huye bolte ha.

Shreya:pr dad

ACP gusse: jao yahan se.

aur Shreya rotey rotey chli jati ha...

Daya Nikhil k paas jata use bahr le jata ha.

abhijeet bhi unke picche a jata ha

Abhi: tum dono yahan kyu

Daya: chl aja tu bhi... dekho yr main Rajat aur purvi ko sath dekhna chahta hu isiliye purvi ko sath laya hu taki use Rajat se mila saku.

Abhi:thik ha...

Nikhil:pr sir mujhe yeh purvi nhi lg rhi aisa lg rha ha k koi aur ho...

Daya:vaise hrkte kucch ajeeb hi kr rhi ha...khair ho skta ho hum sbko khush krne k liye kr rhi ho... aaj kl sb itni preshani se Jo guzr rhe ha...

Abhi:chlo sb andr ..

aur vo andr chle jate ha aur kaam mein lg jate ha..

00000000000000000000000000000

next chap mein sb clear ho jayega... yeh charo families ki prblm kya ha..

thode couple moments...

keep reviewing

bye

tc

stay safe

mithi...


	14. Chapter 14

Hiiiii

here is next chap...

aaj grewal aur mehta family ka connection clear ho jayega...

Enjoy

0000000000000000000000000000000

Abhirika samundar k kinare tehl rhe ha... Bht dino k baad sath mein wqt bitane ka mauka mila ha unhe. . .sham ka suhana mausam aur thndi thndi hawa is lamhe ko aur khubsurat bna rhi thi... Abhijeet samundr ki lehro ko dekh rha ha aur Tarika use... abhijeet ki chupi use khtk rhi ha jaise k uske andr koi toofan uth rha ho...Tarika ne hlke se uska hath pkda aur

kya soch rhe ho...

Abhi:kucch bhi toh nhi.

Tarika smiles:aaj itne dino k baad hum yun sath ha aur tum itne chup kuchh toh chl rha ha na tumhare dmag mein

Abhijeet ek lmbhi saans leta ha ... aur

tarika daya aur purvi k bare mein soch rha hu..

Tarika:toh usmein tnsn wali kya baat ha.. dono bchpn k dost ha.. ek dusre ko jante ha smjhte ha.. aur purvi meri dewrani bnegi ise achi baat kya ho skti ha.

Abhijeet:agr main khu un dono ko sath nhi hona chahiye toh

Tarika shocked:kyu tumhe purvi psnd nhi Daya k liye

Abhi:psnd ha agr Daya kisi aur se pyr nhi krta toh ya purvi k dil mein koi aur na hota toh... mujhe toh yeh rishta sirf barbadi lg rha ha.

Tarika: toh dad se baat krte ha

Abhi: tumhe chhod sb jante ha pr zbrdsti is rishte pe ade ha..

Tarika : yeh toh glt ha

Abhi: hmmm sb janta hu pr kucch kr nhi pa rha.

tbhi Tarika ki nzr kisi pe pdhti ha aur vo hairan ho k

Yeh log yahan kya kr rhe ha

Abhi:kon

Tarika:vo rajat

aur dono unki trf chle jate ha...

vo samne wale cafe mein rajat, daya,nikhil, Shreya baithe ha...abhirika unke paas jate ha..

Daya:arrey tum dono yahan

Abhi sath wali kursi pe baithte huye:yhi main bhi pucch skta hu k tum charo yahan

Shreya:Sachin Dada ne bulaya ha

Tarika:sachin ne ?

Rajat:hmmm hume bula k khud gayab ha...

aap sb yahan

purvi mehta ne unki trf ate huye kaha

Nikhil purvi ko bht hairani se dekhta ha ..use jeans top mein dekh k hairan ha kyuki purvi mehta yeh sb nhi pehnti.

Daya:purvi yeh sb tumne

Purvi cuts:aap sb yahan

Rajat:Sachin ne bulaya ha

Purvi:aapko bhi

Shreya:tumhe bhi...

Purvi haan mein sr hilati ha

Abhijeet:pr chhote nwab ha kahan.

itne mein sachin ata ha aur baithe huye

main yahan hu.

Rajat:ab bta kyu bulaya hum sbko

Sachin dramatically: sb ka khoon krne

Purvi:Sachin mzak mt kijiye..btayiye

Sachin:ok mere paas ek surprise ha...Rajat. r u ready

Rajat:bhaee tu konsa bomb fodne wala ha.

Sachin khda hota ha: introducing my love of life Dr. purvi grewal..

Aur purvi unke samne ati ha... ek aur purvi dekh sb chaunk jate ha...

Rajat:sachin yeh kya ha

Sachin:yeh mera pyar ha Purvi aur vo aapki purvi

Daya:in dono ko dekh chkr a rha ha..

Rajat:Nikhil tune kbhi btaya nhi teri judwa behne ha

Nikhil:mujhe toh khud aaj pta chla

Abhi:ek minute yeh toh mehta family se nhi ha na.

Purvi G:haan main grewal family se aur

Purvi M:aur kya

Purvi G:tum vapis mehta family chli jao aur main apne ghr vapis

Sachin:nhee Rajat purvi ko ek krne k liye sari prblm ka reason dhundna ha plz bullet aisa mt kro

Daya:face tk toh thik ha ab naam bhi same ha yr aisa nhi chlega.

Nikhil:kisi ek ka naam bdlna pdega

Rajat:yeh thik rhega.

Abhi:Daya purvi ko pari bulata ha toh hum bhi use pari bulayenge

all:done

(Purvi mehta as pari)

Purvi G: sachin ab bhul jao yeh sb... aaj main apne ghr vapis ja rhi hu.. mujhe koi puzzle solve nhi krna. jo jaisa ha vaisa hi chlne do ..aur

Sachin: aur

Purvi G: bhul jao mujhe

All became shocked...

Sachin:pagal ho..bhul jao itna asan ha kya..(he held her arm tightly) kyu bhulu..

Purvi G:main nhi chahti history repeat ho...

Purvi M:toh tumhe sch pta chl gya..

Purvi G apni nzre churati huyi:kon c sachai...

Purvi M:meri trf dekho aur btao

Purvi G fake smile:kya btao jb kucch ha hi nhi.

Purvi M:ek baat btau tumhare dad ko pta ha k main purvi mehta hu.. maine nhi btaya vo yeh baat bht pehle se jante ha k hum dono ek jaisi ha... aur vo chahte ha k main aur rajat ek ho jaye

Purvi G Purvi M ko gle lgati ha aur uski ankhon mein ansu ha...

Daya:ab btao toh shi yeh chkkr kya ha

Purvi G:purvi nikhil tum dono mere cousin ho.. n you knw wht mera ek bhai bhi ha jaan k main bht khush huyi pr

Nikhil:pr kya

Purvi G:pr smjh nhi a rha dono families ko samne kaise lau.

Daya:ismein kya ha dono ko bula lete ha ek hi jgh

Purvi G:oye pehlwan itna asan nhi ha.. aur sachin tumhare aur pritam uncle k beech k prblms ki vjh meri mom ha.

Rajat shocked: kya tumhari mom?

Purvi M:puri baat btayegi.

Purvi G:shuru se btau...

Abhi:toh kya mahurt nikalu

Purvi G:sachin tumhare aur Daya k dad bchpn k dost ha .. dono clg k liye Delhi gye vahan unhe do nye dost mile... pritam mehta aur rajveer grewal.

Charo bht achhe dost the. ik duje k liye jaan de skte the.

Shreya:agr aisa tha toh yeh nfrt kyu

Purvi G:pyar

All: Pyar?

Purvi G:haan rajveer yani dad ko kisi se pyar ho gya.. police training k baad manav uncle ki shadi ho gyi... Pritam uncle ne apni ladli behn ki shadi ACP uncle se fix krdi.. ACP uncle ne bhi haan krdi...aur vo unki behn se milne k liye dad ko le k pritam uncle k ghr gye..pr (vo chup ho gyi)

Shreya: fir kya huya. aur mom pritam uncle ki behn ha aur hume pta hi nhi

Purvi G: nhi vo unki behn nhi ha

Sachin: abhi toh bola k vo

Purvi G cuts: jb dad aur ACP uncle vahan gye toh dad ko pta chla k jisse vo pyr krte ha vo pritam uncle ki behn ha... unhone yeh sb ACP uncle aur pritam uncle ko bta diya pr devika dadi ne dad ko ghr se nikal diya aur unhe bht insult kiya.. pr ACP uncle ne Dad k liye neelam aunty se shadi kr li aur Manav uncle k kehne pe dad ne Pritam uncle ki behn se bhaag k shadi kr li... aur ACP sir ne unhe apne ghr rkh liya.. yeh baat jb Pritam uncle ko pta chli toh unhone ACP uncle aur mom dad se sb rishtey khtm kr diya... aur bchi toh sirf nfrt.

Sachin: toh pritam uncle ki behn

Purvi M: haital grewal

Sachin:yeh toh purvi ki mom ka naam ha

Nikhil:mtlb Vo meri bua ha.. mtlb meri 2 behne aur hai...

Abhi:itni c baat pe rishtey khtm krdiye...aisa thoda hota ha..

Sachin:yr ab kya kre jb vo apne behn k sath aisa kr skte ha toh Rajat aur purvi k sath bhi toh

Nikhil:Rajat sir aap bhag k shadi kr lo

Rajat:taki purvi k ghr se uska har rishta tut jaye.. nhee nik humari shadi sbki mrzi se hogi vrna nhi hogi...

Tarika:lekin sb manenge kaise

Purvi M:I think agr behn bhai ko mila diya jaye toh

Purvi G cuts:mujhe us ghr se koi rishta nhi rkhna yahan mere parents k sath itna glt huya ho.. agr unhe pyr krne ki sza mili ha toh hume bhi bhi milni chahiye...

Sachin:tum kya chahti ho k hum sb alg ho jaye ya fir bhaag k shadi kr le

Purvi G:ab is sb mein tumhara koi sath nhi dungi...good bye

Sachin held her wrist n pulled her...

pagal ho tum...plz mere bhai aur behn ki khushiyo k liye...kyu mnzil k itne paas aa k tum pichhe mudna chahti ho...hum sbke liye hmari families k liye

Purvi G:kyu... Mehta family se nfrt ha mujhe. kis baat ki sza di mere mom dad ko..pyar krne ki.. maine dekha apni mom ko rote, unki ma ko yaad krte aur vo meri so called nani vo toh aaj bhi unka naam tk nhi sunna chahti

Abhijeet:dekho purvi hum ek koshish krte ha.. pehle tumahri mom ko pritam uncle k saamne late ha aur fir baad mein in logo ki shadi ki baat krte ha.

Purvi G:pr kaise

Sachin:filhaal Jo jaisa ha chlne dete ha... fir 2 din baad sb mehta niwas pe ikathe hone wale ha sgaai k preparations k liye. even hum log bhi honge toh usi din grewal family ko bhi lana .pari mtlb purvi mehta ka kaam.

Purvi M:purvi tumhara DOB kya ha...

Purvi G:kyu

Purvi M:mujhe yeh janna ha k hum cousins ha ya real sis..

Purvi G:tumhara aur mera. DOB same ha ek hi din ek hi wqt raat 2:15 aur ek hi jgh Delhi ka fortis hospital

Nikhil:tum kehna kya chahti ho

Purvi M:bhai vo toh DNA test khega.

Shreya:toh tarika bhabhi kr degi yeh test

Tarika:haan tum dono ka dna sample le leti hu aur do din baad report milegi kyunki central lab bnd ha.

Purvi G:mujhe yeh result nhi janna. mere liye koi mtlb nhi ha k main grewal ki beti hu ya mehta ki... mere dad Rajveer grewal ha bs

Purvi M:baba sirf hum dono ka rishta janne k liye.

Purvi G:main chlti hu agr der huyi toh vo shotgun mera encounter kr degi..

All confused:shotgun?

Purvi G making faces: devika Ben

All laughed at this...n she turned to left...Sachin Nikhil ko ishara krta ha aur Nikhil..

Purvi hum sath mein chlenge tum ruk jao..

Purvi G gave an annoyed look to sachin

Sachin innocently:Maine kya kiya ...

Rajat:ruk jao... sachin tumhare sath time spent krna chahta ha...(puppy eyes)

Purvi G:toh vo khud bhi toh bol skta ha...

Purvi M:rajat aapka kya plan ha

Rajat shyly:long drive

All: oooooo

Rajat blushed:kya... Shreya tu ja daya sir k sath...aur nikhil tu ja teri appointment fix ha... sachin g aap smbhaliye apni bullet ko... aur pari chlo tum mere sath inhe toh koi kaam nhi ha..

aur rajvi chle jate ha... aur dareya, abhirika aur sachvi Nikhil ko ghur rhe ha. ..aur vo sbko

Nikhil:kya huya...aap sb aise kya dekh rhe ho.

Daya:appointment

Shreya:nikhil ki

Purvi G:haye iske gaal toh dekho

Tarika:kaise tmatar ki trh laal ho gye ha..

Abhi:kon ha vo

Nikhil strammed:kon... ko..i nhi chlta hu

Sachin:arrey rukiye toh sahi sale Saab, btayiye toh shi

Nikhil:bye n he moved from there hurriedly.

sb hsne lgte ha...aur Sachin sbko dekhte huye

toh ab...abhi sir aap coffee lenge aur daya.

Tarika cuts:bhane kyu bna rhe ho... chlo bhaee hum toh chle...

abhirika n dareya left...

Sachin purvi ka hath pe hath rkhta ha aur

ab btao kya huya.

Purvi M:kucch nhi

Sachin:mujhse chhupa paogi

Purvi had tears n she turned her face to hid her tears...Sachin noticed n

Mujhse ansu chhipane ki vjh

Purvi hugged him...

Sachin:hum dono hmesha sath rhenge.. kbhi alg nhi honge.

Purvi nodded n say

bs thoda dar lg rha ha k

Sachin smiles: is baar hum sb sath honge... tumahri mom ko unki family milegi aur rajat aur shreya ko unka pyar. bs u dnt wry...

she nodded n smiled lightly...

**Rabb agge yaara eho kariye duaa kariye duaa. dil naalo dil kade hove na judaa...3 **

Here at Rajat side

Rajat is driving n purvi placed her head on Rajat shoulder...Rajat smiled n ask

kya huya purvi.

Purvi:Rajat agr hum dono twins huye toh...

toh meri ek saali adhi gharwali bhi hogi...he said with smirk..

Purvi with fake anger:rajat

n he laughed at this... n Purvi tuned her head.

Rajat with naughty grin: thik ha toh main apni apni adhi ghrwali se hi kaam chla lunga.. ab tum toh mujhse baat nhi krogi.

Purvi hugged him shyly: spne mein bhi mt sochna

**Judaa hon naalo yaara mar jaana changa ai aisi zindagi di baazi har jaana changa ai har jaana changa ai... jaan hi judaiyan naalo kadd lai khuda kadd lai khuda dil naalo dil kade hove na judaa dil naalo dil kade hove na judaa**

Daya Shreya ko ghr drop krne jata ha...dono hi chup ha...koi jaise bolne ko taiyar hi nhi... shreya bina palak jhpkaye daya ko dekhe ja rhi ha...aur Daya ka dhyan sirf raste pe ha...asal mein vo shreya ko avoid krne ki koshish kr rha ha... shreya uske hath pe hath rkh deti ha. isse daya uski trf dekhta ha aur

kya baat ha .

Shreya:Daya mujhe lgta ha k Purvi grewal shi ha jo jaisa ha use vaisa hi rehne dete ha ..aap purvi se shadi kr lo aur main vineet se ... purani

Daya cuts:hmm yeh shadi wali baat ko chhod diya jaye toh atleast is nfrt ko khtm krne ki koshish toh kr hi skte. .plz Shreya ek koshish hum sb kr lete ha

Shreya haan mein sr hilati ha... aur chehra dusri trf ghuma leti ha...

Daya gadi rokta ha...aur Shreya use gadi rokne ka karan pucchti ha..

Daya:tumhara ghr

Shreya gadi se utrti ha aur plt k jane lgti ha...tbhi Daya use awaz deta ha

Shreya mud k ati ha aur

kucch kehna ha

Daya uska hath pkdke: dekho baat itni bdi baat nhi ha...hum sb ab sath mein mil ke sb thik ho jayega...

Shreya hugged him n say

pta nhi daya pr mujhe mere Rajat dada ki khushi chahiye...sachin Dada toh ld jhgd k apni baat mnva lete ha pr Rajat Dada vo kucch nhi bolenge...

Daya wiped her tears n say

mujhpe bhrosa ha ya nhi

Shreya haan mein sr hilati ha.

Daya:toh sb mujhpe chhod doh aur u just chill

shreya nodded n turned to leave...

Daya bhi chla jata ha...

**kade vi na fikke honn rabba rang pyaar de ang sang ravaa sadaa,ravaa sohne yaar de sang rahvaa yaar de tu hi zindagi te tu hi jeen di vajah dil naalo dil kade hove na judaa dil naalo dil kade hove na judaa**

Shreya andr jati ha...aur samne ACP sir ko samne dekh k sehm jati ha.. ACP Saab use gusse se dekh rhe ha.. Shreya apne kmre mein Jane lgti ha.. tbhi ACP Saab use awaz deti ha... unki trf mudti ha...

ACP:Mujhe Daya se koi prblm nhi ha. . pr tum dono k rishtey pe aitraz ha .tum usse dur rho...

Shreya:dad main aapki hr baat maanugi pr aap plz purvi aur Rajat Dada ki shadi krwa dijiye jaise k

(vo chup ho jati ha)

ACP:jaise ki

Shreya:kucch nhi aur vo chli jati ha..

ACP Saab vnhi khde rehte ha aur Rajat k bare mein sochne lgta ha...

000000000000000000000000000

a very big thankyou to all reviewers n readers...

keep reviewing...

bye

tc

mithi...


	15. Chapter 15

Sachin Purvi ko ghr chhodne jata ha.. Purvi bht hi zyada khamosh ha. Sachin ko yeh sb ajeeb lg rha ha...aur

kya baat ha. ab toh sb clear ho gya fir kis baat ki tnsn

Purvi:pr devika nani itni asani se nhi manegi.. mom dad ko dekh k pta nhi kaise react krengi upr se DNA reports pta nhi kya rng layegi...bs rajat purvi ki shadi ko haan krde...

Sachin:filhal yeh sb chodo tum shant ho jao. pehle hum DNA reports dekhte ha uske baad tumhari mom ko nani se mila dete ha fir rajat purvi ka dekhenge.

Purvi:ok

Sachin gadi rokta ha aur

yeh lijiye madam aapka ghr a gya.

Purvi muh bnate huye:itnu jldi.. hum aaj disc chle..do mhine se nhi gyi...

Sachin:aur aapki shotgun nani...

Purvi:Nikhil ha na

Sachin:grt idea main use phn krta hu...

Aur vo nikhil ko phn krke btata ha k purvi late hogi vo sb smbhal le.

Purvi screamed:ohh fish. main yeh anarkli pehn k jaungi disc mere sare kpde toh Grewal mansion mein ha...

Sachin:abhi 7 bje ha pehle koi dress le lete ha aur fir dinner aur fir disc..vaise hum knhi aur chlte ha.

Purvi:kahan...

Sachin:wait n watch

he droved to Mall. n purchased a dress for her..

After that they moved for dinner...

Purvi:is resort mein ane ki kya zrurt thi hum knhi aur chlte ha

Sachin:shhh.. chup chap chlo

Purvi nodded n moved with him...Sachin picked her in arms..n she was shocked with this

sachin sb dekh rhe ha plz utaro mujhe.

Sachin:achi baat ha sb khenge k tumhara hone wala pati tumse kitna pyr krta ha..

Purvi shook her head in disappointment... n wrapped her arms around his neck...

he smiled at this... he entered in a room.

Purvi was surprised to see decorated room...heart shape balloons, flowers, rose petals,candles, diyas etc etc.

Purvi:yeh sb.

Sachin:pehle tum ja k change kro tumhe suits aur sari mein dekh dekh k boar ho gya.. mere wali purvi bn k ayo tb tk main ek phn call krke ata hu

she nodded.

Sachin moved out...n called someone..

Meanwhile inside room Purvi changed into red colored dress...n came into her original avtaar...

Sachin entered inside n saw no one there.. he knocked the washroom door..

Purvi from inside:one min.

Sachin:OK n he sat ..

After few minutes she came out n shocked + happy to see her father n sister with rajvi n nikhi, Daya...

Purvi G:OMG dad n she tightly hugged her dad.

Rajveer:kaisa ha mera bcha

Purvi G:bht bure haal ha. aapki saas toh ek number ki hitler ha

Purvi M:vo dadi ha meri aur tumhari nani smjhi

N she hugged Purvi G n Rajveer.

Reet making face:huh! dad apni twins betiya kya mili mujhe toh bhul hi gye.. mere toh sachin jiju hi ha bs n she hugged sachin

Purvi G held her hand n pulled her

oye tu na usse dur reh.. thik ha zyada jealous na ho tujhe bhi mil jayega koi pehle pdhayi pe dhyan de

Purvi M:Purvi kyu jealous ho rhi ho purvi..vo sirf mzak kr rhi ha aur sachin toh isse kitne bde ha.

Rajat:chlo bhaee is behn milaap mein hmara koi kaam nhi hum toh chlte ha

Daya:shi kaha hum toh yunhi mehnt krte reh gye is room ko sjane mein.

Nikhil:pr vo

Sachin cuts:chup aur chlo hmari toh koi value hi nhi.

Both purvis:ok bye n waved her hands.

Rajat:itni buri huh

Purvi G:ok sorry, ab btao yahan pe sb kyu aye ha..

Purvi M:mujhe bhi ni btaya

Reet placed her hand on head n say

ohho my dumbo di's aaj kya ha bhul gye kya.

both Purvi exchange their glances.

Purvi G wrapped her arm around sachin back n say

Happy birthday Sachin

All burst into laughter. n sachin

mera birthady pichhle mhine tha jo tum bhul gyi.

Purvi G held her ear n say

fir dad aapka

All:No

Purvi M:acha aap hi bta do kya ha aaj

Daya:aaj meri pari ka birthday ha

Purvi G:oh tumhari pari ka pr Shreya ha kahan

Nikhil:pagal aaj tum dono ka birthday ha

Both purvi: acha...

Rajveer:haan

all sang birthday song for them...n cut the cake... they feed each other n all enjoying this secret gathering.

Rajveer:aaj main kucch confess krna chahta hu.

Daya:kya uncle

Rajveer:tum dono twins ho yeh baat mere siwa koi nhi janta. . maine sbse chhipaya ha k tum dono meri beti ha...

Purvi G:really dad. she is my di.

Rajveer nodded as yes

Nikhil:uncle fir yeh mehta family mein kaise

Rajveer:us din main haital ko delivery k liye hospital le k gya toh dekha mehta family bhi ha vahan. Nikhil tum 4 saal k the. tumhari mom andr thi..aur haital bhi tbhi doc ne btaya k haital ko judwa betiya huyi ha..pr maine dekha k sandhya bhabhi ki beti mri huyi hai toh doc se keh k maine ek bchi sandhya bhabhi k paas rkhva di aur haital ko bol diya hmari ek bchi nhi rhi.

voice came from door

aur mujhse kasam le li k main yeh kisi ko na btau haital ya ba ko bhi nhi. aur main chup rhi pr yeh jaan gyi k yeh purvi grewal ha meri beti nhi..

all turned to voice n shocked to see Sandhya mehta standing at door.

Nikhil: ma aap janti thi.

Sandhya: haan

Sachin: rajat hmari toh band bj gyi hum toh in dono k chkkr mein ghnchkr ho jayenge

Sandhya: kya kha.

Rajat:kucch nhee

Purvi G whispers to Purvi M: yr aaj hmara b'day ha aur hume hi yaad nhi.. tum apne rajat k sath jao enjoy enjoy..n Purvi M glared her...

Reet:guys don't u think hum love birds ko disturb kr rhe ha...I think rajat jiju ko apni purvi ko le k jana chahiye aur hume bhi chlna chahiye Sachin jeej aur unki bullet ko akela chhod dena chahiye...

Purvi G:tu na bht bolne lgi ha.. reet shant ho ja vrna

Reet:di aap gussa kyu ho rhi ha.. hum chlte ha kyu dad

All:haan

all left except rajvi n sachvi.

Sachin looking here n there: toh rajat tum jaoge ya main jau

Rajat:mera plan kucch aur ha meri purvi k sath.. chlte ha...

Purvi G whispers:miss purvi mehta aaj rajat se bch k rehna . pta nhi kaisa surprise hoga

Purvi M glared her:tum dono zra smbhl k.. rajat mein toh patience ha pr tumhare case mein na tum ha na hi tumhare sachin mein.

Purvi G:vo toh wqt hi btayega..kisko kya surprise milta ha...well tum jao rajat kitna utawla ha jao n she pushed purvi Mehta n she collided with Rajat

they abt to move..

Purvi G with naughty smile: best of luck

Purvi M:bye

Rajvi left the room.

Sachin shut the door. n went toward Purvi.

Sachin:vaise kya baatien chl rhi thi dewrani jethani mein oops sry... behno mein

Purvi wrapped her arms around sachin neck n say

vo..vo.. main kyu btau.

Sachin with naughty grin: vaise suna maine.. rajat ka toh pta nhi pr main n he start moving closer her. she jerked him n say

Dekhiye Sachin g yeh aap shi nhi kr rhe. shadi se pehle yeh sb tauba tauba.

Sachin confused: kya bole ja rhi ho...

Purvi:yhi k yeh hmare sanskaro k virudh ha.

Sachin:kon virudh

Purvi:dekhiye aap na ek number k bhondhu ho.. she winks to him n ran

Sachin: bhondhu ki bchi. n

start follows her..

after sometimes of cat mouse chase... Sachin caught her...

Purvi:chhodo

Sachin with naughty grin nodded as no...

Purvi(puppy eyes): please

Sachin smiles n left her hand...

Purvi confused:chhod diya.

Sachin sat on bed n say

chlo ghr chhod du.

Purvi:sachin tum ek number k dumbo ho. ullu ho bewkuf ho...main khud chli jaungi. bye..

Sachin smiled at her...

Purvi went n tried to open the door but failed to do so.

Purvi irritated:huh... ab ise kya huya

Sachin:locked door aise nhi aise khulta ha...n show her keys n winks

Purvi in anger:you... doh mujhe...

Sachin nodded as no.

Purvi:fine main yahan baith rhi hi jb mn ho toh khol dena. ok

n she sat on nearby couch

Sachin shook her head in disappointment...

He went toward her n sat beside her.

itna gussa...m scared...

Purvi turned her face to other side. Sachin was confused...

Purvi: sachu plz ghr chhod doh 10 bj chukke ha. shotgun ko pta chl gya toh

her conversation remains incomplete bcz sachin start kissing her...firstly she shocked with this sudden attack but then she to responded back...

they separate when they need air.

Sachin stood up:chlo chhod du tumhe.

she nodded.

Sachin:pehle change toh krlo. yeh dress dekh k devika ji behosh ho jayengi...

She smiled n went to change..

Afterwards they left for home..

Other side Rajvi drove to guest house...where he arranging a surprise for her..

Purvi: yeh kahan

Rajat: dad ne mujhe aaj ka din tumhare sath bitane ki permission di ha. kl se toh hum sbki zindagi bdlne wali ha... pta nhi jb Haital aunty mehta family k samne ayegi toh kya hoga...aur kl toh hmari kismat ka faisla bhi ho jayega k hum sath honge ya n he couldn't complete his sentence.

Purvi hugged him tightly

Purvi:Rajat main aap k siwa kisi se shadi nhi krungi... Daya se shadi krne ka mtlb ha mere sath sath Daya aur Shreya ki zindagi bhi brbad...

Rajat:pr hmari shadi sbki haan k sath hogi vrna jaise sb chahe. .

Purvi held his hand

Rajat to divert her mind: chlo ab ynhi baatein krti rhogi ya andr bhi chlogi..

Purvi nodded n both entered inside...

Purvi:mera surprise mtlb I expected some decorations etc etc.

Rajat gave a packet to her n say

pehle change kr lo fir btata hu

she nodded n went inside..

After few minutes she entered inside n Rajat lost in her...

Purvi:Rajat yeh wedding lehnga

Rajat wrapped his arms around her waist n say

vo tumhari shadi mein toh nhi a paunga tumhe kisi aur ka hota dekhna mere liye maut se bhi bura ha. isiliye socha aaj tumhe is dress mein dekh lu. bht pehle liya tha tumhare liye pr shayad hmari kismat mein yeh din tha hi nhi n he turned to other side to hide his tears...

Purvi eyes r too wet. she hugged him from behind.

Rajat jerked her n say

chlo chlte ha.. tumhe bs is dress mein dekhna tha.. bht achhi lg rhi ho...jao change krlo main bahr wait krta hu...

he turned to move but Purvi held his wrist... he looked at her n she did something unexpected.. she blocked his lips with her. Rajat was shocked n jerked him...

Purvi plz itna kmzor mt kro mujhe ...

Purvi cupped his face n say

make me yours.

Rajat was hell shocked. n say

Purvi kucch dino mein tumhari shadi ho jayegi Daya k sir k sath aur tum.

Purvi:Daya ne vada kiya ha mujhse k vo mere dost hone se zyada koi haq nhi jtayenge.

Rajat:pr purvi

but his sentences remain incomplete bcz Purvi again sealed his lips.

Rajat tried to broke but Purvi didn't allow him.. after struggle of few minutes he too responded back...after few minutes they broke for oxygen..

Purvi hugged him tightly n he too hugged her back.

Rajat separated n went toward window. n stared outside

Purvi saw him n sing

**Lag ja gale k phir Ye hasin raat ho na ho**

**Shayad phir is janam mein Mulakat ho na ho**

**Lag jaa gale se ...**

Rajat went toward her.. hugged her n kissed her forehead...n sucked her tears...

**Hum ko mili hai aaj Ye ghadiya naseeb se **

**jee bhar ke dekh leejiye Hamako kareeb se **

**Phir apke naseeb mein Ye raat ho na ho **

**Shayad Phir is janaam mein Mulakat ho na ho **

**Lag ja gale...**

Purvi hugged rajat n he too hugged her back... Purvi kissed his forehead. n he pressed her lips with his...both kissed with passion...both broke for air... purvi blushed n shut her eyes...Rajat start kissing her neck... n gave passion mark there...she moaned...

**Pas aiye ki hum nahin ayenge baar baar **

**Bahen gale mein daal ke hum ro le zaar-zaar **

**ankhoon se phir ye pyaar ki barsaat ho na ho **

**shayad phir is janam mein mulakat ho na ho **

**Lag ja gale ki phir Ye hasin raat ho na ho **

**Shayad phir is janam mein Mulakat ho na ho**

**Lag jaa gale ...**

Rajat picked her in arms n laid her on bed... he too laid over her... n start kissing her neck...after few minutes he stood up n took off his shirt n switched off the light... n again laid over her... start kissing her n covered themselves with blanket

they spent a memorable n passionate night together.

n slept in each other arms.

**Pradhyuman House.**

ACP sir was so much tensed...He is moving to n fro...Neelam saw him n ask

kya huya aap

ACP cuts:kl saalo baad unke ghr mein ja rha hu.

kucch smjh nhi a rha.. vo log kaise react krenge.

Neelam:aap fikar mt kijiye

ACP cuts:kaise na kru fikr mere dono bcho ki zindagi barbad hone ja rhi ha aur tum

Meanwhile Sachin entered n held his hand. ACP gave him a teary look

Sachin:Dad kl sb thik hoga...

ACP:pr kaise

Sachin:do u trust me dad?

ACP nodded as yes.

Sachin:bs sb mujh pe chhod dijiye.. kl ateet k sare panne khulenge aur sbka aaj sanwar jayega.

ACP gave a confused look n say

mtlb

Sachin: dad kl mehta niwas mein sb pta chl jayega... filhaal aap so jayiye...

ACP nodded n moved to his room

Sachin too went to his room...

n slept with a new hope n better tomorrow...

**A/N:So yeh chap ho gya.**

**hope so next mein sb thik hoga...with some new dhmaka...**

**a big chocolaty thankyou to all of you. **

**waiting for ur precious review so keer reviewing..**

BYE

**tc**

**mithi**...


	16. Chapter 16

NEXT DAY

Yeh din jisse sbki bht sari umeede judi ha...sb thik hone ki umeed...salo purani nfrt khtm hone ki umeed...aur apna pyr pane ki umeed...sb aaj mehta niwas mein ikkathe

hone wale ha...

sham k 6 bje chuke ha... shrivastava family aur ACP Saab ki family a chuki ha...mehta family ACP Saab aur uski family ko dekh zyada khush nhi ha pr Manav k kehne pe vo chup ha.

Nikhil:Rajat sir aap bhi aye ha.

Rajat:itna important din ha aaj ...hum sbki zindagiyo ka faisla hone wala ha...vaise Purvi kahan ha..

Purvi:main yahan hu Rajat. kya baat ha.

Rajat:kucch nhi. tumhari vo nyi dost nhi ayi.

Purvi smiles: bs ati hi hogi

Devika:aaj ache kaam k liye aye ha sb kyun na pehle shaam ki aarti krle.

ACP:jee kaki baa..

Devika:aaj ki puja Purvi kregi. ..

Sachin was sipping his drink with this his drink fell from his hand... ..

ACP:kya huya.

Sachin:Purvi aarti kregi

Nikhil:dadi aap kijiye na pooja.. Purvi roz ek hi aarti krti ha...

Devika:aaj Purvi hi aarti kregi...

Purvi:ok main krti hu n she went toward mandir.

Sachin:Purvi zra yahan ana

Purvi: han

Sachin whispers:pagal ho kya...aarti kaise krogi..

Purvi tensed:krti hu kucch...

aur vo mandir mein ja k aarti ki thal uthati ha...

Purvi thinks:ab shuru main krungi shayad nani k dil pe asr ho.. mumma jb bhi preshan hoti ha yehi bhajan gati ha...aur aaj main bhi

Devika:kya soch rhi ha. shuru kr

Purvi haan mein sr hilati ha...aur shuru krti ha

**O Kaanha ab to murli ki, madhur suna doh taan..2 **

**Main hu teri, prem deewani, mujhko tum pehchaan**

**madhur suna do taan,**

**O kaanha ab to murli ki, madhur suna do taan**

Sachin open his eyes with surprised n staring her.. Rajat smiled seeing him like this...he lightly hit his foot n sachin closed his eyes..

Devika yeh arti sun k bechain ho gyi ha... unki ankhon mein ansu a jate ha...

**Jabse tum sang maine apne, naina jod liye hai **

**Kya maiya kya babul sabse, rishte tod liye hai**

**Tere milan ko, vyakul hai ye, kabse mere praan **

**madhur suna do taan O kaanha, ab to murli ki, **

**madhur suna do taan**

Purvi grewal aarti ga rhi ha Lekin isse aage vo bhul gyi...

Sagar se

She thinks:agge kya hota ha..

itne mein koi ata ha aur arti ki thal ko hath lgata ha aur gana shuru krta ha

**Sagar se bhi gehri mere, prem ki geheraai **

**lok laaj Kul ki mariyada, saj kar main toh aaye**

**e Meri preeti se, o nirmohi, ab na bano anjaan **

**madhur suna do taan **

sbki ankhein bnd ha isiliye kisi ko nhi pta k Purvi grewal aur Purvi mehta mil k Arti kr rhe ha...

dono

**O kaanha ab to murli ki, madhur suna do taan **

**Main hu teri, prem deewani, mujhko tum pehchaan**

**an madhur suna do taan, madhur suna do tataan**

**an madhur suna do taan**

Aarti khtm hone pe sb ankhein kholte ha aur do do Purvi ko dekh hairan ha...dono sath mein ja k Devika k pair chhute ha.

Devika:Purvi

Both:jee

Devika:hmari Purvi

Purvi G:ha toh dono aapki pr shayad aap manegi nhi.

Pritam:kya ho rha ha yeh sb...

Purvi M:papa aapko kisi se milana ha

Devika:kis se

Purvi G:sachin zra lana unhe.

Sachin bahr jata ha aur Grewal family ko andr lata ha.

ACP aur Manav unhe dekh khush ho jate ha pr Devika aur pritam gusse se bhr jate ha

ACP aur Manav unki trf jate ha aur Rajveer ko gle lga lete ha...

ACP:kahan tha yr. kitna dhunda tum dono ko aur haital kaisi tum kaisi ho.

Haital:bht achhi

Reet:huh inse hi baat kro meri toh koi value hi nhi.

ACP:teri beti ha...aww mera bcha hum toh aap hi se baat krenge

Manav:ek minute rajveer Teri beti toh shreya ki umr ki thi toh yeh

Haital:manav bhayia yeh hmari chhoti beti ha..

Rajveer:ACP meri bdi beti ko tere bche jante ha vo bhi achhe se.

ACP:acha...sachin Rajat rajveer ki beti kon ha

Both:Purvi

dono Purvi ati ha.. Sachin Purvi G ka hath pkdta ha aur bolta ha

yeh ha

Shreya: papa dono ki shkl milti ha aur toh aur..

Devika shouts:kya ha yeh

Purvi G:nani main aapki beti haital ki beti reet meri chhoti behn

Devika:hmare ghr mein aaj bhi inke liye koi jgh nhi ha

Nikhil:dadi plz kr dijiye na bua ko maaf..

Devika:Nikhil bdo ki baat mein mt bol

Rajveer:Pritam yr salo beet gye is nfrt mein ab toh khtm kro yeh sb.. haital tumhe bht yaad krti ha.

Haital uske samne ati ha.

bhai plz

Pritam ki ankhon mein ansu usne apni behn ko gle lga liya .. Salo baad bhai behn mile the...

sbki ankhon mein ab sb thik hone ki umeed thi..

Devika:pritam

Pritam cuts:ba plz ab to maaf kr dijiye sbko..

Devika: pehle inhe maaf kru fir bologe rajat Purvi ki shadi krwa do ..nhi main aaj bhi apne faisla pe khdi hu. ...

Abhijeet:dadi plz kyu itni sari zindagiyo ko barbad krne pe tuli ho...

Devika to Purvi M:agr tujhe Rajat se shadi krni hai toh is ghr k drwaze tere liye bnd ... smjungi jaise beti mr gyi vaise hi poti bhi.

Purvi G shoutd:Mrs devika mehta meri mom aur behn k bare kucch bhi ulta seedha bolne ki zrurt nhi ha.

Devika to haital:yeh sanskar diye ha apni beti ko bdo se zuban ldana. aur(to Purvi g)jb mehta khandan se hi tumhara koi rishta nhi toh yeh tumhari behn kaise huyi.

Purvi G:kyunki yeh meri sgi judwa behn ha... proof k liye yeh DNA reports dekh lijiye...aur hum rajveer aur haital ki betiya ha...

Devika ko yeh sun k aur gussa ata ha aur vo bina kucch khe gusse se upr chli jati ha. .

Sachin:yeh aurat khud ko smjhti kya ha. sbki zindagiyo ka faisla lene ka haq diya kisne... Rajat ki shadi Purvi se hi hogi aur Daya ki Shreya se iske liye chahe mujhe sbke khilaf jana pda.

aur vo gusse bahr chla jata ha..

Daya:hmara faisla ho gya shayad hmari kismt mein sath hona likha hi nhi tha.

Shreya:agr sb isi mein khush ha toh thik ha.. dad aap fikar na kro main vineet se shadi krne k liye. taiyar hu...

Purvi G:main baat krti hu nani se

main ynhi a gyi hu bolo kya bolna ha.

Purvi G:nani plz maan jayiye na maaf kr dijiye mom dad ko.. itne saal apse door rhe ho vo isse bdi sza kya ho skti ha. plz nani

Devika:pritam Rajveer aur Haital ko guest house mein rukne ko kho...aur baki main ek baar sochna chahti hu...do din baad sb dinner pe milte ha...

Sb haan mein sr hilate ha

aur chle jate ha...

devika upr jane lgti ha aur jate huye Purvi grewal ko sath le jati ha.

Purvi mehta reet ko apne kmre mein le jati ha...

reet:pari di yeh nani itni nakchdi kyu ha...

Purvi:reet insan soch aise hi nhi bdlti... wqt do dadi bhi thik ho jayegi ... maan jayegi vo

Reet:aap Rajat jeej se bht pyr krti ha na

Purvi nodded as yes.

Purvi:chl ab so ja..kl school ha tera.

dusri trf devika aur Purvi kmre mein ha...

Purvi G:nani boliye na kya soch rhi ha

Devika:main haital raajveer ko maaf krne k liye taiyar hu ... Rajat Purvi ki shadi k liye bhi maan jaungi... aur Daya Shreya ki shadi k liye bhi baat krungi...

Purvi G hugged her in excitement n say

thank you nani ... main sbko btati hu. ...

Devika:meri baat puri nhi huyi

Purvi G:jee

Devika:main chahti hu k rajveer aur haital ab ynhi rhe hmare sath...tum apne dad ko mna lena ghr jmai bnne k liye... agr vo maan jate ha toh main in shadiyo k liye haan kr dungi...

Neeche Hall mein sb preshan ha k upr devika mein kya baat ho rhi ha.

Pritam:pta nhi kya ho rha hoga...

Rajveer:Purvi ekdum apni nani jaisi ha ziddi, nakchdi aur gusse mein toh unse bhi agge... knhi kucch ulta sidha na bol de

Sandhya:sb thik hoga.. aap dono aram kijiye..

aur sb apne apne kmre mein chle jate ha.

INSIDE Devika Room

Purvi chup chap vahan khdi ha...aur devika ki baatein sun rhi ha...Purvi knhi khoyi c ha...aur ankhein nm... Purvi bht sari himmat juta k bolti ha

nani

Devika cuts:ab faisla tumhare hath ha.. ab sb tum pr ha k tumhe apni behn ki khushiya chahiye ya nhi

Purvi: prso subh tk aapko khush khbri mil jayegi.

itna keh k vo vahan se chli jati ha...aur devika chup chap vnhi baith jati ha.. aur sochti ha

apni beti se dur reh kr itne saal jis drd se main guzri hu us drd ka ehsas pradhyuman ko hona chahiye... aulad ka dukh sbse bda hota ha aur use bhi aise hi drd se guzrna hoga...

aur vo ankhein bnd kr leti ha...

isi kshmksh mein 2 din guzar jate ha... aur faisla ka din a jata ha...sbki umeedein ab tk dum tod chuki ha... sbne haar maan li ha aur qismat se smjhauta kr liya ha...

aur vo wqt bhi a gya jb sb apni qismat ka faisla sunne mehta niwas mein jma huye.

dono Purvi apne kmre mein ha...Purvi mehta bht preshan ha...reh reh kr use devika k na manne ka dr sta rha ha ..

Purvi G use gaur se dekhti ha aur uske paas baith jati ha...

Purvi M:Purvi bht dr lg rha agr dadi nhi mani toh...

Purvi G smiles:agr main kahu vo maan gyi ha toh.

Purvi M ko apne kano pe yakeen nhi ho rha... aur vo chaunk k boli

sch

Purvi G:haan meri baat huyi thi unse vo maan gyi.

Purvi M use gle lga leti ha. aur vo bht khush ha.. Purvi G bhi use khush dekh k khush ha ... vo dono alg hoti ha.

Purvi M hairani se:hey teri ankhon yeh ansu kaise.

Purvi G ansu saaf krte huye:aaj sb thik ho rha ha toh bs ankh chhlk uthi.

Purvi M:ht pgli chl ab jldi ready ho ja...

itna keh k vo vahan se chli jati ha. aur Purvi Grewal vnhi baith jati ha .. uski ankhon mein ansu ha... koi anjana sa dr ha uski ankhon mein... kucch der baad vo ankhein saaf krti ha aur bahr chli jati ha..

neeche hall mein sb baithe ha...aur sb ek umeed se devika ki trf dekh rhe ha...

Purvi grewal vahan a k khdi ho jati ha...aur Devika bolna shuru krti ha..

Maine haital aur rajveer ko maaf kr diya ha.. aur ACP tumhe bhi maaf kiya maine...

ACP devika k paas ate ha aur khush ho ke unhe gle lga lete ha ...

thank you kaki ba... aaj mere dil se bht bda bojh utr gya...

Devika:hum apni Purvi k liye tumhare Rajat ka hath mangte ha...bolo rishta mnzur ha smdhi jee

Neelam mithai ki plate lati huyi:haan kaki haan hume aapki Purvi bht psnd ha.. baki Rajat ko pucch lete ha

Rajat:meri haan ha.

Devika:toh Neelam manav ki trf se daya k liye shreya ka hath mangti hu.

ACP:mnzoor ha kaki

Neelam:vineet ka kya

arrey aunty thankyou aapne mujhe is bla se bcha liya.

Vineet entered while saying this

Daya:mtlb

Vineet:Daya yeh bhootni tumhe Mubarak. main toh bch gya.

Shreya in anger:kya

Vineet kaan pkd k:sorry yr.. but m so happy for you. ..

Devika:pr meri ek shrt ha

all: shrt.

Devika:agle hfte hi shadi ho gyi .. sgaai aur sangeet ek sath hoga. ..aaj se saat din baad Monday ko tino shadiya hogi.

Rajat confused:tino

Devika:haan tumhari aur Purvi ki, Daya aur Shreya ki aur sachin aur chhoti Purvi ki...

mujhe yeh shadi nhi krni.. sachvi khde hote huye bolte ha..

all were shocked. .

Devika:kyu nhi krni tum dono toh

Sachin cuts:gltfehmi thi meri k main isse pyar krta hu...modern kpde pehnti ha socha soch bhi modern hogi pr andr purane khyalo ki dkyanusi soch rkhti ha.

Purvi G:main jaisi bhi hu tumse better hu... modernization k naam pr gndi soch nhi ha meri.. mujhe lgta tha k tum mujhe pyr krte ho pr tum toh chhee..(.pause) muje bolte huye bhi shrm a rhi ha

Sachin shouts:pyar krne ka dawa krti ho mujse aur meri khushi k liye meri itni c baat nhi maan ski tum..

Purvi G in anger:chup ho jao sachin

Sachin cuts:Jo ldki meri physical needs ka khyal na rkh ske usse koi rishta rkhna hi nhi mujhe

all were shocked after listening this from sachin mouth...

Purvi G slapped him. n tears rolling down from her eyes...

Rajat in anger:Sachin kya bole ja rha ha.. tu pyr krta ha usse.

Sachin:pyr Rajat ise toh pyar ka mtlb nhi pta. acja tu hi bta Purvi mehta ne teri kisi baat se inkaar kiya ha. toh yeh meri itni c baat nhi maan ski.

Purvi G shouts:rehne doh Rajat... aah shrm a rhi ha k maine is jaise ghtiya insan se pyr kiya...sachin tumne toh mujhe kbhi pyar kiya hi nhi... tum toh sirf apna physical pleasure chahte the mujh se.

Sachin slapped her in anger . n shouts

haan sb sochte ha agr aisa maine bhi socha toh kya glt kiya bolo...

Purvi G:glt tumne nhi maine kiya jo tum jaise ghtiya insan se pyar kiya..

aur itna keh k vo upr chli gyi. sachin bahr chla gya.

Devika:bcho ki trf se mafi mangti hu pr yeh dono shadiya agle hfte hi hogi.. aur chhoti Purvi k liye bhi rishta dhundte ha.

Sb chle jate ha.

Purvi G apne kmre mein ha aur tod fod kr rhi ha. aur bht zyada ro rhi ha.

vo bdbda rhi ha

m sorry sachin yeh sb meri vjh se huya...

aur vo apne hath ko dekhne lgti ha...

isi hath se mara maine tumhe...ise toh sza milni chahiye...

aur apna hath zor zor se shishe(mirror) pe marne lgti ha...uske hath se khoon beh rha ha lekin vo ruk nhi rhi ...

aur thk kr vo baith jati ha..

aur kucch purani yaadien uske dil aur dmag mein ghum rhi ha

**FLASHBACK start**

Purvi apne kmre mein ha.. raat k 11 bj chukke ha. aur vo lights bnd krke lait jati ha...tbhi use khidki se use kuccj awaze ati ha...aur vo khidki ki trf jati ha...aur neeche dekhti ha aur hairani se

tum yahan is wqt. ..

He: sara interview ynhi logi ya andr bhi ane dogi.

Purvi: ayo

aur vo andr ata ha...dono bed pe baith jate ha

Purvi: ab btao sachin tum yahan aise. . bhul gye yeh mehta niwas ha...

Sachin:yaad ha.. pr tumhe pta ha k hum 15 din se nhi mile ..aur tumhara pta ni mera jeena mushkil ho gya ha ab isiliye aya

Purvi:acha aur kuchh..

Sachin hugged her immediately... n say..

I missed u a lot.. tumhe pta ha yeh 15 din kaise kate ha maine tumhe bina dekhe

Purvi too hugged him tight. n her eyes r wet

Sachvi separated..

Sachin:hey yeh ansu

Purvi smiles:bs yunhi.

Sachin:acha btao kaisa ja rha ha yahan

Purvi:bs thik ha pr yeh devika aunty OMG n she started with her non stop complaints. sachin just smiled seeing her... sachin looked her from top to bottom... she is looking sexy in strapless top n shorts. he gave her seductive looks but she is so much engrossed in her complaints... Sachin cupped her face n put his lips on her... he start kissing her... he is not so gentle... she is shocked n doesn't able to respond. her eyes r widened with sudden attack... he bit her upper lip.. she felt pain with this. n tried to separated but he didn't allow her... after few minutes she too responded back...Sachin smiled under kiss. n he deepened his kiss.. his tounge is playing with her

they separate when they r out of breath... they r breathing heavily...

sachin start kissing her neck n bit her neck... she moan loudly... sachin hands rubbing her back..

Sachin held her from shoulders n gently laid her on bed... n too laid over her...

Purvi:Sachin no

Sachin:do you trust me

Purvi nodded as yes ..

Sachin again start kissing her lips...she too responded ...after few minutes they separated. sachin moved down n start kissing her shoulder n slid his hand in her shirt. with this she came back to senses n pushed him.

Sachin confused:kya huya

Purvi sat n said..

this is not ryt time..

Sachin: we love each other toh glt kya ha

Purvi:haan glt nhi ha.. pr m not ready. plz smjho na

Sachin held her hand.. n say

.ok... jb tk tum ready nhi hoti tb tk khyaal rkhunga

Purvi hugged him: love u sachin

Sachin:I love u too more than anything.

**FLASHBACK over**

Sachin came out of thoughts... tears rolling down from his eyes .. he is drinking continuously... n blood is oozing from his hand...

Sachin povs:kyu ho rha ha yeh sb... nhi reh skta tumhare bina... pr hume rehna hoga. .

aur vo dubara pine lgta ha...aur yunhi raat beet gyi. ...

..

...

..

**A/N: a very big thnkew for reviews ...**

** Keep reviewing**

**Bye**

**Tc.**

**mithi...**


	17. Chapter 17

**NEXT DAY**

Its around 3 PM...Shreya is waiting for someone.. n checking time again n again...she is murmuring something

huh!khud hi bulao aur khud hi na ayo... yeh kya baat ha bhla... ane doh aaj toh khair nhi Daya ki.. n she crossed her arms around her chest... she is looking so annoyed...

Meanwhile A car stopped front of her...she glared person angrily...n turned her face...Daya came out n say

sorry.. main niklne hi wala tha vo DCP sir a gye

Shreya again glared him.. Daya shook his head n say

yeh flowers tumhe psnd ha na.

Shreya gave a fake smile n took the flowers n throw them...

Daya pleading looks:sorry shreya

Shreya moved further without saying anything..

Daya shook his head n a naughty smile came over his lips...n he started following her..

He said:wah kya chaal ha.

Shreya gave him a look.

wah kya Baal ha .. he again said while looking her

Shreya tried to hide her smile n caressed her hair.

Daya:a rose for a rose...n extend a rose toward her

Shreya turned happily to take flower but her anger raised to see daya giving rose to another girl..

Shreya banged her foot n shouts: Daya kya ha yeh.. kon ha yeh chudail

Daya:yeh chudail nhi yeh toh apsra ha...dekho na kya baal ha kya gaal ha

shreya cuts:toh shadi bhi isi apsra se krlo...

daya waved his hand n say

bye n leave with girl..

Shreya anger raised with this...n she went toward him...pushed the girl other side... Daya try hard to hide his smile n

he says

Shreya kya kiya use chot lg jayegi

Shreya held his wrist n dragged him...

Daya:kahan le ja rhi ho

Shreya stopped n glared him.. Daya hugged her but she jerked him n start instructing him

**Mera dil tu wapas mod de**

**hat mera piccha chod de ...3**

**mainu pyaar nahi karna, nahi karna…..**

**nahi karna…. nahi karna….nahi karna….**

Shreya placed her finger on daya chin ...Daya gave her a smile n jerk her hand n sing

**mera dil tu wapas mod de**

**hat mera piccha chod de**

**mainu pyaar nahi karna, nahi karna…**

**..nahi karna….nahi karna….nahi karna….**

Shreya moved to cafe n ordered coffee... she sat there but daya were nowhere...Meanwhile daya came from behind n shook her little .. n gave some papers to her n starts

**likhe jo khat maine tere naam kabhi woh de ja sanam...**

**lagi hai dil mein jo sanam tasveer teri woh le jaa sanam**

Shreya while giving his paper back..

**main tujhe bhool jaaon, tu mujhe bhool jaana**

**na mujhe yaad karna na mujhe yaad aana**

**accha na hoga warna, **

**na hoga warna na na na na..nahi karna**

**nahi nahi nahi nahi karna….**

Daya start dancing with waitress of cafe... Shreya irritated with this n left ... Data start following her.. n held her wrist ..

**na sochna kabhi ke tere piche piche main aane laga **

**yeh gaya yeh gaya le main chala gaya main jaane laga**

Daya left her wrist n turned to move. shreya came front of him n

**nigaahon ko chura ke,**

**yoon baahon ko chuda ke tu jaa to raha hai**

**, magar ghar jaa ke aahein na yaar bharna **

**na aanhein bharna, aanhein na bharna **

Daya glared her n

**nahi karna. nahi nahi nahi karna….**

**mera dil tu wapas mod de**

Shreya while jerked him

**hat mera piccha chod de**

**mainu pyaar nahi karna, nahi karna…..**

Daya

**nahi karna, karna nahi….nahi karna….**

Daya shook his head in disappointment n

**accha nahi karna….nahi karna, **

Daya hugged her but she pushed him n shout

**nahi karna…**

Daya bid her bye but Shreya stopped him n

**main chali jaaongi to nahi aaoongi bula le mujhe**

**main rooth jaaongi to rooth jaaongi mana le mujhe **

Daya hit her head playfully n gave a look to her

**main tujhko manaoon nahi hai yeh jaroori**

**magar kya karoon main hai thodi majboori**

**tere saath hai jeena marna hai jeena marna, hai jeena marna**

Shreya put his arms around his neck n start dancing with him.

**aab tu yeh kehna chod de mera dil tu wapas mod de**

**ab tu bhi kehna chod de mainu pyaar nahi karna, nahi kehna…..**

**nahi kehna…nahi kehna, nahi kehna...nahi kehna, nahi kehna…**

Both hugged tightly n laughed at their silly fight.

Daya:toh madam 1 ghnta main late tha aur 2 ghnte aapko mnane mein gye... ek CID officer ko beech sdk singer bna diya.. wah ri mohabbt...

Shreya smiles: toh ab

Daya:aapka shadi ka joda psnd krne aye ha agr aaj nhi kiya toh tarika ghr se nikal degi mujhe..

Shreya laughed at this

Daya:haan haan hso mujh greeb pe... ek toh bureau jao... aapko mnane ka kaam kro so alg. tarika k sath dinner bnao.. abhi tarika ko tym mil jaye is chkkr mein arav ko bhi smbhalo. aur tumhe hsi a rhi ha ..

Shreya:chlo daya shopping krle...

Daya nodded n both moved ...

they reached mall.. n start searching dress for Shreya.

Shreya is selecting lehngas but she didn't like anyone...

Daya got frustrated her non stop rejections...

Shreya to daya:yeh kaisa ha

Daya without looking at lehnga:wow so pretty..

Shreya threw dupatta on his face n say

daya itna dull color pehnugi main shadi main. I knw shadi k baad sb marad bdl jate ha tum toh pehle hi bdl gye ... n she left in anger

Salesboys n people around there giggled at this..

Daya:kya ha... bdi hsi a rhi ha beta jb shadi hogi na tb pta chlega...n he followed her

baby listen,, oh meri sona babu suno na.

Shreya with anger:kya ha

Daya lil scared:yeh lehnga kaisa ha while showing her lehnga

Shreya jumped in happiness n hugged Daya

wah Daya.. what a choice. I just love it. yeh lelo

Daya took a relieved sigh

They bought some more thing n moved out

.

Daya starts car n Shreya placed her head on his shoulder

Daya smiles:beach chle.

Shreya nodded..

They reached beach... Dareya walking along sea waves with hands in hands...they r enjoying sunset...cool breeze romantic weather .. they r lost in this moment... Suddenly Daya saw someone... n said

yeh yahan kya kr rha ha..

Shreya:kon ha Daya

Daya:tumhare Sachin Dada

Shreya shocked n say

chlo dekhte ha

aur vo uski trf bdhte ha... dareya uske paas jane hi wale hote ha k daya shreya ka hath pkd k use pichhe le jata ha

Shreya got confused n ask

kya huya

Daya pointing straight:vo dekho

Shreya:ab purvi yahan kya kr rhi ha

Daya:chup chap ynhi se dekhte ha

Shreya nodded

Sachin bar bar time check kr rha ha.. itne mein purvi ati ha..dono ek dusre ko gusse se dekhte ha.. Purvi Sachin ko dhka deti ha.. Sachin hairan ho jata ha

aur bolta ha

kya ha yeh... ek toh late ho upr se ate hi ldna shuru

Purvi:toh mujhe thpd kyu mara pta ha kitni zor se lga

Sachin:toh madam aap ne bhi toh maraa... gusse mein maine maar diya

**At Dareya. side**

Shreya:Daya inhe apne rishte ko le k baat krni chahiye pr yeh thappd ko le k kyu argue kr rhe ha

Daya:strange...chl dekhte ha...

**AT sachvi side**

Purvi:jb maine sare jhgde ki script likhi thi toh usmein sirf ek thaapd tha jo main tumhe marne wali thi aur yeh tumne kyu mara...see abhi tk nishan ha(while showing him cheek)

Sachin smiles n kissed her cheek...

Dareya eyes got widened.

Daya:abhi kl itna zbrdst jhgda kiya ha aur aaj yeh sb

Shreya:uhun chup daya sunne toh doh

**Here at Sachvi side**

Meri acting kaisi lgi kl... she asked while thugging him

Filmfare wali performance di tumne... tumhe toh actress hona chahiye tha. he said while hugging her back

Purvi:Sorry Sachin vo kl kucch zyada hi bol gyi.. aur sbke samne tum bure bn gye

Sachin:hey don't be sorry.. vo sb toh natak tha tumhari nani ka bhrosa jeetne k liye...actual mein hum dono mein bht pyar ha...

Purvi:haan bs kucch din aur yeh brkup wala drama. uske baad nani ko unki nani na yaad krwa di toh main bhi Purvi grewal nhi.

Sachin:Purvi hum tumhari nani se kiya vada tod k shi toh kr rhe ha na... Rajat Purvi aur Daya Shreya ki shadi k liye unki hume alg krne wali shrt ha.. aur unhe pta chlega k hum sirf natak kr rhe the toh

Purvi cuts:Oh my dear Sachin you knw tum ek number k bhondhu ho.. (Sachin glared her) mtlb ab jb tk unhe pta chlega k hum sirf drama kr rhe ha tb tk yeh dono shadiya ho chukki hogi...

Sachin with sad face: mujhe tum pr is trh chilana acha nhi lgta..

Purvi:tum kon sa sch mein chilaoge vo sirf natak hi hoga..

Sachin held her hand n said

yeh chot kaise ayi...

Purvi strammed:vo ..vo. tumhe thappad maar k bht bura lg rha tha toh thodi c sza toh bnti ha na

Sachin shouts:pagal ho gyi ho vo sirf drama tha aur yeh chot asli ha...tum bht bdi pagal ho

aur tum maha pagal ...she said while showing him his bandaged hand ...

Both laughed at this.

Sachin:chlo mehndi hogi toh mera naam likhwaogi na

Purvi:haan...

Sachin:aur aapki shotgun nani

Purvi:unka ilaz bhi dhundh liya... Sachin main apno k liye compromise kr skti hu pr sacrifice kru itni mahaan nhi hu...

Sachin:chlo ab roni suart bnate ha aur ghr chlte ha.

Purvi smiles: main wait krungi tumhara...

Sachin kissed her forehead n say

bye

She too bid bye n both moved to different direction..

Dareya were still stood in shock after hearing Sachvi conversation..

Daya:dadi aisa kaisa kr skti ha...aur yeh chle hmare liye drama krne.

Shreya:hume sbko btana chahiye

Daya:nhi shreya Sachin Purvi k drama mein hum unka sath dete ha..

Shreya:PR Rajat Dada ko toh pta hona chahiye.

Daya:chlo ab ghr chlte ha.

Shreya nodded n both leave the place...

...

...

...

...

...

**MEHTA NIWAS**

Sandhya haital, aur Purvi mehta raat k khane ki taiyari kr rhe ha...aur devika ki nzr drwaze pe gdi ha...

Reet:nani aap bahr kya dekh rhi ha

Devika:teri Purvi di ko.. gilehri(squirrel) k jaise yahan vahan fudkti rehti ha...8 bjne wale ha abhi tk nhi ayi

Itne mein Purvi G ati ha aur devika ko gaur se dekhti ha...

Devika:chl mere sath tujhe kucch dhng k kpde dikha du... yeh chhote chhote bcho jaise kpde pehn k ghumti rehti ha

Purvi G:jee

aur vo devika k kmre mein jate ha..

INSIDE ROOM

Devika in anger:kahan gyi thi

Purvi:hospital...doctor hu

Devika:Teri shift 5 bje khtm hoti ha aur abhi bj rhe ha 8...ghr se hospital ka rasta adhr ghnte ka ha

Purvi:emergency a gyi thi. toh late ho gya .. aur ab promise kiya ha toh main nibhaungi..aur vaise bhi agr itne sare rishtey jodne k liye kisi ek rishtey ko tutna pde toh uska tutna ji bttr ha.. ab aapki cidgiri ho gyi ho toh jau.

Devika nodded...

...

...

...

..

Days were passing in preparations of marriage.. all were worried abt Sachvi except our dareya bcz they well know abt them...but they r unhappy with devika's stupid condition n try to find reason behind them...

in this way haldi mehndi function did...n tomorrow will be engagement n sangeet of duo means dareya n rajvi...n Sachvi as always ready with their plannings...

...

...

...

...

Purvi G n Purvi M r sharing room in mehta niwas...after mehndi function... Purvi grewal is roaming in her room restlessly... suddenly she heard a knock at window. she opened n person get inside room...

Purvi in anger: Sachin itna late abhi Pari(Purvi mehta) bhi ane wali hogi.

Sachin: Relax jldi se mehndi dikhayo fir chlta hu

she showing him her hands...Sachin smiled n say

dekhna kl tumhari mehndi ka rng sbse gehra hoga. main tumse itna pyr Jo krta hu

Purvi blushed ..Sachin is about to hugged her but they heard some footsteps

Purvi:Sachin chippo

Sachin looking here n there:Kahan

Purvi:bed k niche nheee. bathroom mein

Sachin nodded n went inside washroom

Meanwhile Rajvi entered inside n saw Purvi G scared

Rajat:kya huya Purvi any prblm

Purvi g:nhee jeeju

Purvi M:toh yeh pseena kyu

Purvi G:aaj grmi bht ha

Purvi M:strange AC mein ... khair chhodo Rajat aap jayiye vo rha washroom

Purvi G shouts:Washroom

Rajat:haan mujhe jana ha

Purvi G:nhee tum kisi aur kmre mein chle jao

Rajat:emergency ha Jane doh...

Rajat is abt to open door. Purvi stood front of him n start doing her evergreen drama

tum is washroom mein nhi ja skte

.

Purvi M:kyu nhi ja skte

Purvi G:smjha kro yr its girls washroom

Purvi M while touching her forehead:tabiyat thik ha teri.. (to Rajat) aap jayiye ise lgta koi daura vaura pd gya

Rajat went toward washroom n

Purvi G povs:Purvi chla koi chkr vrna tera bhanda fut jayega

Rajat held handle n abt to pushed door... Purvi G came front of his n says

is washroom mein Jane k liye tumhe meri lash se guzrna hoga...

Rajvi felt something really fishy...n Inside washroom Sachin enjoying this conversation

Rajat:ab kucch bhi ho jaye main toh andr jaunga...n he opened door...Purvi G shut her eyes in tnsn.

After few minutes Rajat came out with Sachin n asked the matter

Purvi G pretending:how dare r you...jb maine tumhari baat nhi mani toh tum zbrdsti mere room mein ghus gye

Rajat in stern voice: sch bologe

Sachin with innocent face: kon sa sch

Purvi M:chl kya rha ha yahan

sachvi looked down..Rajat shouts in frustration

ab btaoge bhi

yeh nhi bta rhe toh hum bta dete ha...Dareya entered while saying...

Rajvi shocked: aap

Sachvi whispers: ab yeh kya btayenge.

Daya:Sachin tum log usdin beach mein mile the yaad ha... tumne mujhe thpd kyu mara

Sachvi looked them with wide eyes n dareya told them matter

Purvi M:dadi aisa kaise kr skti ha...

Rajat:main abhi sbko btata hu

Sachin held his wrist n say

nhi rajat...sirf shadi tk ruk ja...uske baad hum sbko khud bta denge.

Purvi G:Maine bhi nani ko mza na chkhaya toh kehna

Sachin:toh tum sb hmare liye chup rhoge

All agreed...after some more chit chat... dareya n Rajat left from door n Sachin yahan se aya vahin se window ...

night passed with some sweet n some bitter moments ...

**A/N:ab sachvi kya krne wale ha yeh bhi pta chl hi jayega...very soon**

**Big thank you to all readers n reviewers.**

** always waiting for ur lovely reviews**

**bye**

**tc**

**stay blessed**

**mithi...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiii**

**Sangeet n sgaai chap...**

**Used one medley from mujhse dosti krogi for full sangeet...**

**Hoped u liked it..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**MEHTA NIWAS**

Sham ka wqt ha sangeet aur sgaii ka function bs shuru hone wala ha...Purvi mehta aur shreya ne apne lehnge pehn liye ha...aur vo puri trh taiyar ha...tbhi reet ati ha aur

Shreya di aapko Neelam aunty bula rhi ha..

Shreya:kahan ha mummy

Reet:Nikhil bhai k room mein.

Shreya chli jati ha...aur reet Purvi mehta se

Pari di aapse koi milne aya ha..

Purvi M:acha yeh bta Purvi kahan ha

Reet:pta ni nani k sath gyi ha...

Purvi M:thik ha...

Reet chli jati ha aur Purvi M Purvi G k bare mein sochne lgti ha...

Itne mein koi ata ha aur uske kndhe pe hath rkhta ha

Purvi pltti ha aur narazgi se

Rajat aap yahan kya kr rhe ha..

Dadi ne dekh liya toh pta ni kya kregi..

Rajat:chup...yeh lo tumhare liye gift

Purvi musukura k:Rajat kitni pyari payal ha

Rajat:toh pehnane ki ijazat ha

Purvi haan mein sr hilati ha aur apne pair agge krti ha...Rajat use payal pehnata ha...

Rajat:bht khubsurat lg rhi ho..

Purvi shrm se plke jhuka leti ha.

Rajat muskura k chla jata ha...

Dusri trf shreya Nikhil k kmre mein jati ha...use vahan koi nhi dikhayi diya toh vo vapis jane k liye mudti ha pr drwaze pe daya ko dekh phoolon ki trh khil jati daud k uske gle lg jati ha.

Daya:looking pretty in golden color

Shreya:aap bhi cream mein achhe lg rhe ho

Daya:yeh lo madam aapka gift

Shreya excitedly: wow its pretty.. I love this necklace

Daya:aur tumhari dress k sath bhi ja rha ha...lao pehna du

Daya use haar pehnata ha...aur

bolta ha

Iski toh khoobsurati bdh gyi aapke gle mein aake

Shreya use bht gaur se dekhti ha aur bolti ha

Koi baat ha Jo preshan kr rhi ha aapko.

Daya:haan vo devika dadi aur Purvi 2 bje k gye huye ha.. 6 bj gye abhi tk ni aye

Shreya:is mein kon c bdi baat ha

Daya: devika mehta aur Purvi grewal sath mein

Shreya:daya purvi smbhal legi.

Daya nodded...

...

...

...

Neeche hall mein function shuru ho jata ha pr devika mehta aur Purvi grewal ka koi ata pta nhi...

Haital:bhabhi sgaai ka time ho gya pr ba aur purvi dono gayab ha...

Sandhya:sgaai shuru kr dete ha.

She nodded...rajvi aur dareya ne ek dusre ko anguthi pehnayi. Pr sbko Purvi grewal ka tnsn ho rha ha...

Sachin ek kone mein baitha ha aur bht hi gum sum ha...aur uski ankhein lal ha...

Rajvi aur dareya uske paas jate ha aur pucchte ha

Purvi kahan ha.

Rajat:Teri ankhein kyu lal ha... Tu fir shraab pee rha ha.

Sachin:sb bikhr gya vo budiya humse bhi char qadam Nikli

itna keh k usne apna muh fer liya aur pine lga ...

Shreya: mtlb kya ha inki baaton ka

Mtlb main bta deti hu...

sb awaz ki trf mudte ha aur devika mehta ko samne dekhte ha...

.

daya:kya baat ha dadi

Devika:maine chhoti purvi k liye ldka dhud liya ha...unki sgaai bhi aaj hi hogi aur shadi agle mhine..

All were shocked..

purvi M:dadi aap aisa kaisa kr skti ha...abhi abhi toh vo aur sachin aur itni jldi kya ha

Devika:maine soch liya ha bs

Rajat:kon ha vo ldka

Aman naam ha iska...ayo mil lo.

Purvi G yeh kehte huye unke beech aake khdi ho jati ha...

Daya:ohh toh yeh ha...vo aman ko ghurte huye kehta ha...

Purvi G:haan...aman yhi naam ha iska...

Dareya Rajvi gusse mein vahan chle jate ha...Devika mehta Aman aur Purvi G ki sgaai announce krti ha...sb hairaan ha pr chup ha...Purvi G aur Aman rings exchange krte ha... sachin wine glass hath mein le k khda ha...tbhi uske dmag mein kucch ata ha...aur vo sbke beech mike le k khda ho jata ha...aur bolta ha

Dosto aaj 3 3 sgaaiya huyi aur 2 shadiyo ka sangeet bhi ha...aur koi music nhi ha...very bad...

He shouts:Music

Music bjne lgta ha aur sb nachne lgte he...Sachin chup chap sbko dekh rha ha...

achank se vo music player band krta ha aur sb use hairani se dekhte ha...

Sachin Purvi G ko dekhte huye

**Mere dil mein aaj kya hai **

**tu kahe to main bta doon**

Sachin Purvi G ka hath pkd ke uske sath nachne lgta ha...

**Na chaahoon sona chaandi, na chaahoon heera moti Yeh mere kis kaam ke**

**Na maangoon bangla baadi, na maangoon ghoda gaadi Yeh to hain bas naam ke**

**Deti hai dil de badle mein dil ke - 2 **

Purvi G usse hath chhudati huyi

**Ghe ghe ghe ghe ghe, ghere sahiba pyaar mein sauda nahin - 2**

Tarika abhijeet ko dekhte huye

**Jhoot bole**

**Arre jhoot bole kaunwa kaate, kaale kaunwe se darriyo **

**Main maike chali jaaoongi**

** tum dekhte rahiyo - 2 **

**Jhoot bole**

**Arre jhoot bole kaunwa kaate, kaale kaunwe se darriyo**

**Main maike chali jaaoongi, **

**tum dekhte rahiyo - 2**

Rajat Purvi M ka hath pkd ke devika ko gusse se dekhta ha

**Le jaayenge le jaayenge, dilwaale dulhaniya le jaayenge Haan, **

**le jaayenge le jaayenge, dilwaale dulhaniya le jaayenge. **

**Le jaayenge le jaayenge, dilwaale dulhaniya le jaayenge. **

**Arre reh jaayenge reh jaayenge, gharwaale dekhte reh jaayenge.**

**Reh jaayenge reh jaayenge, gharwaale dekhte reh jaayenge**

**. Arre le jaayenge le jaayenge, dilwaale dulhaniya le jaayengeeeeee.**

Purvi M Purvi G ko gle lga k

**Yeh galiyaan yeh chaubaara yahan aana na dobaara - 2**

**Ab hum to bhaye pardesi ke tera yahan koi nahin Ke tera yahan koi nahin**

Shreya sachin aur rajat k sath

**Le jaa rang birangi yaadein, hasne rone ki buniyaadein**

**Ab hum to bhaye pardesi ke tera yahan koi nahin Ke tera yahan koi nahin**

Abhijeet winks to Tarika n

**Bachna ae haseenon,lo main aa gaya**

**Ae bachna ae haseenon, lo**

**main aa gaya**

**Husn ka aashiq, husn ka dushman**

**Apni ada hai yaaron se judaa,**

**hey ho Bachna ae haseenon,**

** lo main aa gaya**

tarika Abhijeet ko rokte huye.

tarika::**Aap yahan aaye kis liye**

abhi::**Aap ne bulaaya, is liye**

tarika:**Aaye hain to kaam bhi bataaiye**

Abhi::**Na na na, pehle zara aap muskuraaiye**

tarika::**Aap yahan aaye kis liye**

Nikhil twirled his mother

**Main nikila, o gaddi leke**

**Main nikila, o gaddi leke, o raste par, o sadak mein**

**Ek mod aaya, main utthe dil chhod aaya - 2**

**Rab jaane kab guzra Amritsar o kab jaane Lahore aaya, **

**main utthe dil chhod aaya Ek mod aaya, main utthe dil chhod aaya**

Devika to Purvi G n Aman(both stood silent)

**Chup chup khade ho zaroor koi baat hai**

**Pehli mulaaqaat hai yeh pehli mulaaqaat hai - 2**

**Chup chup khade ho zaroor koi baat hai **

**Pehli mulaaqaat hai yeh pehli mulaaqaat hai - 2**

shreya::

**Raja ki aayegi baaraat, rangeeli hogi raat**

**Magan main naachoongi, ho magan main naachoongi - 2**

**Raja ki aayegi baaraat**

Daya to shreya::

**Aaj kal tere mere pyaar ke charche har zabaan par**

shreya:**Achha?**

Daya:**Sab ko maaloom hai aur sab ko khabar ho gayi**

Shreya::**To kya?**

daya::**Aaj kal tere mere pyaar ke charche har zabaan par**

shreya::**Jaa jaa. **

daya::**Sab ko maaloom hai aur sab ko khabar ho gayi**

Purvi M. to Rajat

**O, pardesiya Pardesiya yeh sach hai piya**

**Sab kehte hai maine tujhko dil de diya**

**Pardesiya, pardesiya yeh sach hai piya **

**Sab kehte hai maine tujhko dil de diya**

**Main kehti hoon tune mera dil le liya -2**

Shreya Tarika n Purvi M

**Ude jab jab zulfein teri,**

** o ude jab jab zulfein teri**

**Kunwaariyon ka dil machle Kunwaariyon ka dil machle **

**jind meriye**

Daya Rajat n Abhijeet

**Ho jab aise chikne chehre, **

**ho jab aise chikne chehre**

**To kaise na najar phisle To kaise na najar phisle **

**jind meriye **

Sachin held Purvi G hand

**O dilwaalon, dil mera sunne ko beqaraar hai **

**Kaho na pyaar hai, kaho na pyaar hai- 2**

**Chaahat se hum tum hain, chaahat se sansaar hai**

**Kaho na pyaar hai, kaho na pyaar hai- 2**

Purvi G::

**Ajeeb daastaan hai yeh, **

**kahan shuru kahan khatam**

**Yeh manzilein hai kaunsi, **

**na voh samajh sake na hum**

**Mubaarake tumhe ke tum kisi ke noor ho gaye**

**Kisi ke itne paas ho ke sab se door hogaye**

**Ajeeb daastaan hai yeh**

Daya held Purvi G hand

**Hm hm hm, eh hey hey, **

**aa ha ha ha Yahan kal kya ho kisne jaana**

**Zindagi ek safar hai suhaana Yahan kal kya ho kisne jaana**

**Arre odleyi odleyi oh oo, odleyi odleyi oh Odleyi odleyi oh oo, **

**odleyi oh oo odleyi oh oo, ha ha ha ha Oldeyi odleyi oh oo, aa ha ha ha ha**

He twirled Purvi G n she collided with Sachin

**Tum Paas Aaye, Yoon Muskuraaye **

**Tum Paas Aaye, Yoon Muskuraaye**

**Tumne Na Jane Kya, Sapne Dikaaye **

**Abh To Mera Dil, Jage Na Sota Hai**

** Kya Karon Hai, Kuch Kuch Hota Hai**

** Kya Karon Hai, Kuch Kuch Hota Hai**

**Kuch Kuch Hota Hai Kuch Kuch Hota Hai**

Rajat n Daya to Purvi M n Shreya

**Mehndi Lagake Rakhna, **

**Doli Sajake Rakhna**

** Mehndi Lagake Rakhna, **

**Doli Sajake Rakhna**

** Lene Tujhe O Gori, **

**Aayenge Tere Sajna **

Purvi G

**Mehndi Lagake Rakhna, **

**Doli Sajake Rakhna **

**Mehndi Lagake Rakhna, **

**Doli Sajake Rakhna**

**Lene Tujhe O Gori, **

**Aayenge Tere Sajna **

**Mehndi Lagake Rakhna, **

**Doli Sajake Rakhna**

**Mehndi Lagake Rakhna,**

**Doli Sajake Rakhna **

**shava oi oi oi shava oi oi oi shava**

**oi oi oi shava oi oi oi shava oi oi oi...**

**Sangeet ends...**

All guest left...Purvi G entered her room... Sachin came from behind n shut the door..

He went toward her...n held her from shoulders...n say in anger

Kya natak ha yeah...yeh engagement n all

Purvi G:calm down sachin...sirf engagement huyi ha..don't wry

He left her in jerk n said

Pehle bola brk up ka natak krna ha aur ab sgaai ka natak,,, kl bologi shadi ka natak...Purvi I can't take it anymore..mera bhrosa tum pr khtm hota ja rha ha

Purvi smiles n say

Yeh lo bhrose ka proof aur vo use kucch papers deti ha

Sachin papers leta ha aur pdhta ha...

Sachin confusedly:court marriage k papers

Haan ab tum dono ki shadi aaj aur abhi hogi...aur hum rhe witness

rajat entered while saying

Sachin:yeh toh glt ha...

Purvi G:u don't trust me na so chlo shadi krte ha...lekin abhi kisi ko btayenge nhi.

Daya:dekh jldi kr koi a jayega

Sachin:but dadi n all

Purvi G held his collar:main tumhare liye yeh shadi krne ko bhi taiyar hu but tum sbka soch rhe ho aur bhrose layak main nhi...

she jerked him n left room

Shreya:kya dada ...aap sign kr dete toh kya jata...

Sachin:nheee shreya saalo baad use family mili ha aur hmare is step se fir uski family uska sath chhod degi... Main yeh step nhi le skta.

n he too moved out. .

Rajvi n dareya became shocked...

Daya:ab humein hi kucch krna pdega

Purvi M:pr kre kya yeh toh sentimental fool nikle..

Shreya:mere paas ek idea ha

all:kya

Shreya:kl shadi ha hmari agr hum chahe Sachin dada ki shadi bhi kl hi ho skti ha..

Rajat:shree kaise mgr

Shreya:yahan ayo n she told them plan

Daya:ohh my baby. I love u so much n he hugged her

Rajvi coughed fakely...with this dareya separated..

Rajat:Daya sir mana k aap senior ho mere pr main is rishtey mein aapse bda hu toh kucch toh shrm kijiye n winks

Dareya blushed

Purvi M:hopefully jo socha vaisa hi ho...

Shreya:vaisa hi hoga

All nodded n all left...

Night passed like this...

...

...

...

...

**End of chap**

**A/N: how's it?**

**I knw zyada acha ni ha but is bar isi se kaam chla lo..n 2 or 3 more chaps.**

**big thnkew to all reviewers. n readers...**

**Keep reviewing...**

**Tc**

**Stay happy**

**Mithi...**


	19. Chapter 19

**WEDDING DAY**

Shreya aur purvi shadi k liye taiyar ho rhe ha...Purvi G unhe help kr rhi ha...Lekin asusual uske dmag mein koi khichdi pk rhi ha...Shreya aur Purvi M isharo mein kucch baatien kr rhi ha...tbhi reet vahan ati ha..

Oh meri pyari pyari di's baraat a gyi...aapke dulhe raja kucch zyada hi handsome lg rhe ha... kash koi ek mere liye hota

Purvi M n Shreya smiled at this...

Purvi G:chl ab bakwaas kiye ja rhi a faltu ki...

Aur vo dono chli jati ha...

Shreya:purvi ab jo bhi krna ha tumhe krna ha...r u ready?

Purvi M:haan...bs aaj koi darr nhi...aaj dadi k against ja rhi hu...pr apni behn k liye krungi..

Shreya:Purvi yaad rkhna vo sirf drama hoga..

Purvi M:haan haan yaad ha miss over possesive...

Both smiled..

**Here in hall...**

All were having drinks... Daya n Rajat stood at corner n whispering

Rajat tu taiyar ha na

Rajat:haan sir, baki sb toh aap aur purvi pe depend krta ha...

Daya nodded..

...

...

Sachin bhi ek kone mein khda ha aur kucch gehri soch mein ha...

Sachin tujhe krna hoga...u have to do it...aaj kucch bhi ho jaye tujhe yeh krna hoga...apne liye apni purvi k liye...

Tbhi nikhil vahan ata ha aur uske kndhe pe hath rkhta ha..

Sachin use dekhta ha...

Nik:sir aap ready ha...yeh lijiye aapne jo mngvaya tha...sir kucch bhi ho jaye aapko yeh krna ha...

Sachin:haan nikhil aaj vohi hoga jo main chahta hu...

Nikhil:aur main aapke sath hu..

They hugged...

Pandit jee muhurat ka btate huye dulha dulhan ko mndp pe bulate ha...rajvi aur dareya apni apni jgh lete ha...aur pandit jee mantra bolna shuru krte ha...

Rajat whispers: Purvi r u ready..

Purvi haan mein sr hilati ha...

Dusri trf shreya daya se yhi swal puchhti ha...daya bhi sr hilata ha ...

Sb bht khush ha...tbhi ek awaz ati ha

Mujhe yeh shadi nhi krni...

Sb awaz ki trf mudte ha...aur Nikhil hairani se

Purvi tu rajat sir se pyar krti ha.. Toh shadi kyu nhi krni

Purvi:kyunki mujhe daya se shadi krni ha...

Shreya bhi khdi hoti ha aur

Purvi aap aise kaise kr skti ha...main aur daya

Daya cuts:bhi purvi se shadi krunga...sorry shreya

Shreya held daya's hand:daya aap aisa kaise kr skte ha

Rajat:thik ha na shreya wqt rehte mehta family ki fitrt samne a gyi ek purvi grewal usne sachin ki life barbad krdi... aur yeh purvi mehta mndp pe aake mzak bna diya mera...

Shreya shouts:dono behno ka kya bigada ha mere bhayio ne... pehle ek ne sachin Dada k sath itna bura kiya kisi aur se sgaai ab aap bhre mndp mein shadi se inkaar kr rhe ha...

Purvi M:main sirf natak kr rhi thi pyar n all ka...taki main tum sbko drd de sku jo salo pehle tumhare dad ne meri dadi ko diya ...(to devika)hai na dadi aulad ka dukh sbse bda hota ha...ab ACP saab bhi isi drd se guzrenge tum dono ko tkleef mein dekh ke...

Daya:aur pari toh meri bchpn ki dost ha...uska sath kaise nhi deta...

Shreya:means aap ne mujhe cheat kiya

Daya:kucch aise hi

Rajat thinks:Sachin ab toh bol... Tere liye drama kr rhe ha...bolo yr

Manav slapped Daya.

Daya tum kisi ldki k sath aisa kaise kr skte ho...she loves u... Itni prblms k baad shadi ho rhi ha aur tum

Daya:dad plz aap kucch na bole dekha jaye sza toh aapko bhi milni chahiye...

Manav gave him unbelievable look...

Abhijeet:chup kro ho kya rha ha yahan...rishto ka mzak bna k rkh diya...pehle sachin purvi ne shadi krne se mna kiya aur ab tum log...yeh sb pehle bhi bta skte the...

Sachin povs:i knw yeh sb drama ho rha ha...ab mujhe hi kucch krna pdega...

aur vo Purvi G ka hath pkdta ha aur nikhil ko ishara krta ha... Nikhil haan mein sr hilata ha aur vo pandit jee ko kucch kehta ha

Baki sb apni behs mein busy ha aur tbhi unhe shadi k mntro ki awaz ati ha SB mandap ki trf mudte ha aur sachvi ko phere lete dekh hairaan ha...

Devika gusse se:Sachin agr tum logo ne abhi yeh sb bnd nhi kiya toh dekhna...

Daya:toh kya kregi aap

Devika:yeh dono bht achhe se jante ha

Shreya:dadi jis reason se yeh dono alg huye the vo toh khtm ho gya...see hum charo shadi nhi kr rhe .

All were shocked+confused.

Purvi:aap aisa kr kaise skti ha..aur hum apne liye in he alg nhi kr skte

Abhijeet:kis bare mein baat ho rhi ha

Nikhil:dadi aap btaogi ya main btau

Devika toward sachvi:toh tumne sbko bta diya ab tum dekhna main rajat aur purvi ki shadi nhi hone dungi...

Sachin purvi ko sindoor aur mangalsutra pehnata ha aur dono mndp se niche utrte ha.. Aur devika k samne khde hote ha

Sachin:jo krna ha kriye... Hum toh shadi kr chukke ha...

Purvi G:aur rhi baat in dono ki ab aap kucch nhi kr skti...

Pritam:ba bche kya keh rhe ha.. Aap ne purvi k samne aisi condition kyu rkhi...

Devika:main bs ACP aur rajveer ko us drd se guzrta dekhna chahti thi...Jo unhone mujhe diya meri beti ko mujhse door kr k ...

Haital:aur aapko meri hi beti mili thi...itne saalo se main roz aapse Milne ki dua krti thi pr aaj afsos ho rha ha main yahan ayi kyu...us wqt aap ne mujhse rishta toda tha aaj main aapse

Purvi G cuts: nhi mumma aap aisa nhi kregi...

Haital:pr

Purvi G:mom main aaj k baad yahan nhi aungi...main sachin k sath khush rhungi...

Sachin:rajat shreya tum log bhi rsmein krlo fir hum chlte ha

Rajat:yr hum natak kr rhe the

Pr tum logo ne apna plan pehle ready kr rkha tha...

Daya: chlo hum log bhi shadi kr le...ayo shreya...

Shreya daya k sath mandap mein baith jati ha aur rajat aur purvi bhi shadi ki rsmein shuru krte ha.

Kucch der mein rajvi aur dareya ki bhi shadi ho jati ha...

Devika:aaj se dono purvi ka is ghr se rishta khtm..

Purvi G: aap se rishta rkhna bhi kon chata ha. ..good bye mehta...

Purvi M:dadi jb narazgi km hogi toh aapse milne aungi...

Sb devika se naraz ha pr unki umar ka lihaaz rkhte huye sb chup ha...

Vidaai hone k baad sb chle jate ha..aur Rajveer bhi reet aur haital ko le k Grewal mansion vapis chla gya...

...

...

...

...

**Shrivastava house**

Manav abhi bhi devika k behaviour ko le k preshan ha...

Abhirika bhi soch mein ha

Manav:socha tha rishtey suljh jayenge pr yeh toh aur uljh gye..

Abhijeet:dad hume unse koi rishta nhi rkhna...

Tarika:pr abhijeet

Abhijeet:bs tarika uske karan mere bhai ki khushyia khtm hote hote bchi ha...ab mujhe kucch nhi janna...

Tarika:PR

Manav cuts:tarika daya aur shreya k samne is bare mein koi baat nhi hogi...

All nodded...

**DAREYA ROOM**

Shreya bed pe baithi ha aur gehri soch mein ha...use kucch smjh nhi a RHA...itne mein daya ata ha...uske saamne baithta ha...uske hath pe hath rkhta ha

Shreya use dekhti huyi:dadi ki vjh se mere dono bhai kitne hurt huye ha...aaj shadi huyi ha unki pr aaj hi itni tnsn...dadi ne rishte hi khtm kr diye...

Daya smiles:sb thik hoga...unka gussa shant ho jaye bs

Shreya: pr kb hoga...salo ki nfrt aaj bhi khtm nhi huyi upr se yeh sb

Daya kissed her forehead n say

So jao...neend logi sara tnsn khtm hoga...rajat ayega kl lene pgphere k liye...

Shreya nodded n lied on bed... Daya lied beside her...shreya placed her head on his chest.. Daya caressed her hairs...n they slept after sometimes

...

...

...

...

Pradhyuman house

Rajvi sachvi ka greh prvesh huya...pr devika k bare mein jaan k preshan ha...pr dono purvi ka khushi se welcome kiya...

Neelam:chlo ab meri dono bahu a gyi ha...Devika g jldi hi maan jayegi...aap chliye ja k araam kijiye...

ACP aur Neelam apne kmre mein jate ha...

**RAJVI ROOM**

Purvi is sitting on bed... n she is crying...bcz of devika's decision...Rajat came n sat beside her...n wrapped his arm around her shoulders...purvi gave him teary look...

Rajat:kya huya ab toh sachin aur purvi ki bhi shadi ho gyi...fir kyu ro rhi ho...

Purvi:dadi ne sb rishtey khtm kr diye...kl pagphere ki rasam k liye kahan jaungi...dadi ne

Rajat cuts:Grewal mansion

Purvi confused:PR vahan kyu

Rajat:ab rajveer uncle toh vahan vapis chle gye...nikhil ne btaya k vo aur sandhya ma bhi vahin chli gyi ha...Mehta niwas mein sirf dadi aur papa ha. ...tumhe shi kehne wale hr shks k liye mehta niwas mein jgh nhi...isiliye

Purvi:av kya hoga

Rajat:ab so jao...sb thik hoga...

n they slept...

**Sachvi room...**

Purvi sitting on bed...she is in deep thinking...Meanwhile sachin came n saw her...he sat beside her n say

Purvi yeh lo...

Purvi: yeh

Sachin cuts: mom ne kl k liye kpde bheje ha...kl puja hogi aur fir tumhe pgphere k liye bhi Jana ha..

Purvi:pr ab kya pehnu...is lehnge mein nhi so skti...aur mere kpde bhi nii ha.

Sachin:yeh tumhara prblm ha mera nhi

Purvi was shocked...she held his hand n say

Kya baat ha...gussa kyu kr rhe hu...

Sachin in anger:haan hun main gussa pr tumhe kya frk pdhta ha...

Purvi:baat toh btao

Sachin: mujhe neend a rhi ha

he went to couch n lied on it...

Purvi was really shocked with this...she went toward him n sat on floor n held his hand

Baat btaoge nhi toh pta kaise chlega

Sachin:mana k shadi ho gyi hmari pr tumne sgaai toh us aman se ki thi na...jao uske paas...yahan kya kr rhi ho

Purvi: ohh jealousy

Sachin sat on couch:haan u were going to cheat me...

Purvi:arrey baba main aise kucch nhi krne wali thi...kasam se

Sachin stood up n went to balcony...

Purvi took a deep breath...She silently went toward him n hugged him from behind...He didn't say anything...he went to silent zone...

**woh hai zara khafa khafa **

**to nain yun churaye hai**

**ki ho ho hohoho hohhooooo**

Sachin freed himself n moved to other direction...She followed him.

**woh hai zara khafa khafa **

**to nain yun churaye hai **

**ki ho hohoho hohhooooo**

Sachin try to hide his smile n she kissed his cheek n he glared her with anger oops fake anger

**na bol dun to kya karu**

**woh has ke yub bulaye hai**

**ki ho hoo hoo hoooo hooooo**

Sachin sat on bed...Purvi sit beside him...gave an innocent look...Sachin made faces.

**has rahi chandni machal ke ron na dun kahin **

**eshe koi rooth ta nahi**

she got up n about to turn...sachin held her hand n pulled her in hug...

**yeh tera khyal hai kareeb aa mere haseen **

**mujhko tujse kuch gila nahi**

Purvi tried to free herself from his hug...

**baate yun banaye ha ki hooooooooo hoooooooo hoooo**

**woh hai zara khafa khafa **

**to nain yun churaye haha**

**ki ho ho hohoho hohhooooo**

Purvi got irritated but she tried hard to talk him but all in vain... so she lied n turned her face...

Sachin smiled n lying beside her n shook her...she turned to him n gave a questioning look...he softly pecked her forehead..

**Phool ko mehak mile ye raat rng mein dhle...**

**mujhpe Teri zulf agr khule**

She smiled n hugged him...

**Tum jo mere sang ho gagan ki chhaon k tle **

**yeah rut yunhi bhoar tk chle**

Sachin planted soft kisses on her face...she smiled...

**Pyar yun jtaye ha ki ho ho hooo hoooo**

**na bol dun to kya karu**

**woh has ke yub bulaye hai**

**ki ho hoo hoo hoooo hooooo**

Sachin lied n Purvi placed her head on his shoulder...

**Aaise mat sataaiye **

**Zara taras to khaaiye **

**Dil ki dhadkan mat jagaaiye **

**Kuch nahin kahunga main **

**Na ankhiyaan jhukaaiye **

**Sar ko kandhe se uthaaiye **

**Aise neend aaye hai ki hmmmm**

**.. **

**Woh hain ...**

She slept but sachin just lost in his sleeping beauty... He closed his eyes... n tried to sleep...

So day end with lots of drama n three marriages...

...

**...**

**End of chap**

**A/N:Next chap will be the last chap...m very disappointed with response from last two chaps..**

**Plz do reviews...**

**Big thnkew to all reviewers...**

**Keep reviewing**

**Bye**

**Tc**

**Stay happy**

**Mithi...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiiiii**

**Thankyou for the reviews..**

**here's next chap...**

**.../.../.../.../**

**NEXT MORNING**

**PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

Neelam chai le ke Rajvi ko uthane ja rhi ha tbhi ACP Saab unhe rok lete ha...  
aur kehte ha

Neelam rajat toh uth jayega pr dusri purvi aaj pchhtayegi sachin se pyar krke...kosegi khud ko maine isse pyar kyu kiya

Neelam:kyu kya burai ha mere bachhe mein... vo itna pyara ha...aur aap

ACP cuts:haan jb aaj sachin ko uthana pdega tb pta chlega k kis kumbkaran se shadi ki ha usne

Neelam: dekhiye aap ab bcho ki shadi ho gyi ha ab kya bahuon k samne bhi datenge..

ACP:main baap hu hmesha datunga tum jao apne ladle rajat ko coffee de ayo aur haan knock krke jana...ab shadi ho gyi ha uski

Neelam muskurate huye:  
aap bhi na

aur vo rajvi k kmre mein jati ha. ..

...  
...

**RAJVI ROOM**

Purvi is getting ready for pooja...She's standing front of mirror...she's busy in setting her saree... Meanwhile she felt pair of hands around her waist.. she smiles...Rajat placed his chin on her shoulder n say

kya yr pari itni sundr dikhne ki kya zrurt thi...ab maine kucch kiya fir mt kehna..

Purvi:apne romance ko pause kijiye aur ready ho jayiye...

Rajat nodded as no n lightly brushed his lips on her back of neck...she shivered n say

rajat plz

rajat turned purvi toward him n say

meri good morning kiss

Purvi blushed n lightly kissed his cheek. say

lo ho gya...ab jayiye ready ho jayiye...shreya ko lana ha ...

Rajat smiles n attacked her lips... Purvi tried to broke but he didn't let her separate...she too starts responding... both were busy in their romance meanwhile rajat's mom entered with tea...n she saw them kissing...she turned to other side...n coughed fakely...

Ahem ahem

both separated n downed their gaze n blushed hard.. Neelam: mujhe lga k tumhe chai chahiye hogi... pr shayad glt time pe a gyi

Rajat: oh no mom...vo...vo haan sari glti Purvi ki ha..( she glared him) vo mujhe sorry bol rhi thi vo kya ha na raat rote rote so gyi isiliye...maine toh kaha bhi k koi baat nhi...pr yehi nhi mani

Purvi stood shocked n gave him ""baad mein dekhlungi look""

Rajat gave her puppy eyes...

Neelam laughed n held his ear n say

shaitan mom ko jhuth bolega..chl ab chai pee aur shreya ko lene ja... fir nikhil bhi ane wala ha...

Rajat: jee mom...

Neelam about to leave n say

agge se sorry bolne se pehle drwaza bnd kr lena

she left. .n purvi gave a look to Rajat

Purvi:ho gya aapka ... aur maine sorry bhi bol diya ab jayiye ...

Rajat:vo tumne toh sorry bol diya ab soch rha hu main bhi bol hi du n he leaned toward her..

She pushed him out of room n say

jayiye ab...

Rajat smile n went to dareya house...

Neelam came in hall while smiling...ACP saw her n too smiled

Bola tha na knock kr ke jana pr meri sunta kon ha..

Neelam:acha baba...aap shi ha sachin ki tnsn ha pta ni utha hoga ya nhi...

ACP:de ayo uski coffee pta chl jayega pr jldi kro bete bahu k chkr mein mujhe bhul gyi...

Neelam glared him..n left for Sachin room..

Neelam entered n shocked to see Sachvi were still sleeping...Sachin shook Purvi n say

uth jao

Purvi with sleepy tone: u get up mujhe sona ha aur 10 bje se pehle mt uthana

Sachin:aaj chhuti ha main bhi 11 bje se pehle nhi uthunga...

Purvi:ok pr ab chup chap so jao

then something strikes in boths mind...they got up with jerk n gave a weird look to each other n shout

Purvi:tum yahan kya kr rhe ho...bhul gye nani ka ghr ha tumhe yahan dekh liya toh mujhe ghr se nikal degi. .

Sachin:main jata hu pr yeh room tumhara ni lg rha ha

Purvi:toh yeh ha kiska room

Sachin:tum yahan kaise ayi

Purvi took a deep breath...

Sachin start walking in tnsn...n shouts

yeh dulhan bn k kyu ghum rhi ho...upr se mere room mein...mom dad sochenge humne shadi krli

Neelam stood smiling bcz both forget about their marriage in tnsn n lovely sleep. ..

Neelam:Sachin kya ha yeh sb

Sachin scared:mom vo

Neelam:budhu mana ki kucch saal baad log apni shadi aur biwi bhool jate ha pr tum pehle hi din bhul gye...

Sachin:oh mom yeh neend bhi na...

Neelam:isiliye bolti thi neend km kr...

Purvi:good morning aunty

Neelam:aunty kon ha yahan

Purvi got confused

Neelam:saas hu tumhari ma ya mom kho...

Purvi nodded

Neelam:aaj jldi uthna pdega kl se chahe late uthna...jldi se ready ho k a jayo ...

Both nodded...n Neelam moved out

Purvi: haww sachin tum pehle hi din bhul gye k main tumhari biwi hu... tumse baat hi ni krni mujhe...

n she moved to washroom

Sachin:baat toh aise kr rhi ha jaise ise yaad ho... baat ni kregi...he smiles

after sometimes she came out n went to wardrobe but its sachin's wardrobe...she doesn't have any dress...so she sat on bed with sad face...

After few minutes Sachin came out n saw her like this...He sat beside her n say

dress nhi ha...kl raat hi mom ne saree di thi log bhul khud jate ha aur gussa mujhpe hote ha...

he got up n got ready... She smiles n took saree n wore it...she too got ready but she moved out...

Sachin povs:ajeeb ha...ab kyu naraz ho gyi...main bhi ni mnata ...huh

he too moved out...

...

**SHRIVASTVA HOUSE**

Manav n Abhirika chai pee rhe ha...aur dareya k ane ka wait kr rhe ha...pr abhijeet kisi gehri soch mein ha...

Tarika:kya soch rhe ho

Abhi:Devika dadi ki narazgi dur kaise kre yeh smjh ni a rha ... mujhe yeh smjh nhi a rha k vo itna issue kyu create kr rhi ha..

Manav:chhod abhi hum ab unse rishta hi nhi rkhenge...

Tarika:papa vo meri masi ka ghr ha...ma papa k baad unhone hi mujhe smbhala ab aap rishta khtm krne ki baat kr rhe ha

Manav:tumhe mna nhi krenge...tum ja skti ho..pr hum nhi jayenge...

Tarika nodded...

...

...

**DAREYA ROOM**

Daya is still sleeping... Shreya came n smiled to see him...she sat beside him n ruffled his hairs... n shook him little...Daya turned to other side. .

shreya:Daya 8 bj gye uth jao...

Daya:yr sone doh...

Shreya:aap sote rhiye main chli mayke rajat Dada a gye ha...

Daya opened his eyes with this n sat

this is nt fair..kl hi toh laya hu tumhe aaj fir ja rhi ho.. main nhi Jane dunga tumhe boldo apne bhai se

Shreya:sham ko le ana

Daya:shreya no means no nhi ja rhi ho tum

Shreya:daya yeh rsm ha

daya:main ni manta koi rasam

Shreya shook her head n wrapped her arms around his neck... n kissed his cheek

Daya aaj jane doh na fir nhi jaungi

Daya unwrapped her hands n say

thik ha...

shreya hugged him n say thankyou

daya povs: yeh ldkiya mayke Jane pe kaise khush ho jati ha...

he moved to washroom..

**HALL**

Shreya niche ati ha... aur sbke sath baith jati ha

Tarika:kya shreya jldi ankh khul gyi ya soyi hi nhi...btao na

Abhi:kyu tng kr rhi ho

Tarika:kyu daya ne bht tng kiya ha mujhe ab meri bari toh haan shreya btao raat soye bhi ya nhi

nhi dance kiya after all meri shadi jo huyi ha isi khushi mein sari raat nachte rhe...

Daya said while coming.

Abhi n shreya laughed at this.

Tarika:acha kon se gane pe ispe a zra kareeb se

daya:nhi bhabhi ispe nhi ispe bhoot hoon main

fir toh maine bht kucch miss kr diya...apni jeeju aur behn ko bhoot k roop mein dekhna how excited..

Rajat said while coming

All laughed at glared him.

Tarika:accha a gye tum..

Rajat:haan tarika ab shreya ko le jata hu...fir nikhil bhi a rha apni behno ko lene...

Daya:main kitne bje ayu lene

Abhijeet:itni jldi kya ha usse pehle hume knhi aur jana ha...

Daya:thik ha

Rajat:chl shreya agr daya sir ko bye bolna ha toh ja bol a

shreya:chle dada ...

Rajat:dekhlo fir mt kehna

Shreya glared him

Rajat:daya sir ise toh bye nhi bolna aap ko toh bolna hoga

daya:nhi...

Rajat:ok

aur vo shreya ko le ke chla jata ha...

Abhijeet daya k kndhe pe hath rkhtha ha...daya use dekhta ha...

Abhi:koi ni...sham ko a jayegi...fir kr lena apna bhoot dance...

abhijeet start running n daya start chasing him..  
Tarika was laughing at their act...

...

**Pradhyuman House**

Purvi G niche ati ha aur Purvi M pehle se hi niche ha...Purvi G Neelam n Acp Saab se ashirvaad leti ha..aur bolti ha

chlo ma puja krle...

Neelam: Pooja shreya ke ane k baad hogi filhal bhog k liye kheer bna doh

Purvi G: vo pari ne bnayi

Neelam: usne bhi bna diya ab bhog toh dono bahuon k hath se bne mithe se hi lgega...

Purvi G nodded n moved to kitchen...

...

**KITCHEN**

Purvi was in tnsn bcz she doesn't knw cooking. . she's murmuring

.kheer phew...aaj tk kitchen mein toh gyi ni ab kheer bnao pr Kaise...bht mze se khati ha kheer kbhi bnane ki ni sochi le bhugt ab...shadi k pehle hi din kra apni hsi..

meanwhile sachin entered n rounded his arms around her waist n say

may I help you mam

Purvi instantly: kheer bna doh

sachin: yeh lo mera phone Purvi confused

Sachin: internet se recipe dekh lo

Purvi hugged him n say

I love u...

Sachin: main bhi ab jldi kro...

n both prepare kheer with the help of internet...

...  
**Hall**

Rajat shreya ko le ke puhnchta ha...sb usse milte ha...

Rajat:vo dono pagal kahan ha

Neelam:kheer bna rhe ha...

Rajat:kyu shadi k baad milke khana bnata pdta ha

Purvi:jinhe nhi ata bs unhe

Shreya:main yahan ayi hu aur sb aaps mein hi busy ha

shreya rehne doh main hu na ayo hum baat krte ha

Nikhil said while coming

Purvi ran n hugged him

bhai a gye aap

Rajat:nhi traffic mein fs gya toh late hoga isiliye yehi btane aya ha

Shreya:dada

Nikhil:ab vo jhalli kahan ha

Rajat:kheer bna rhi ha

nikhil shocked:kya I suggest ek baar ja k dekh lo knhi satyanash na krde kitchen ka

Neelam:chl dekh lete ha

all went toward kitchen n shocked to see

sachvi were lost in each other n sachin hands r on her waist n her arms are in his neck...n both were dancing n kheer don't ask yar(vo toh jl bhun gyi)

Nikhil:wah ek toh purvi pehle se hi Master chef ha upr se sir a gye...yeh toh hona hi tha...

Neelam ne gas bnd ki...aur rajat k khansne ki awaz se sacvhi apni pyr ki duniya se bahr ate ha aur sbko hairani se dekhte ha

Rajat:kyu sachin bn gyi kheer

Sachin shyly:haan vo yeh meri bullet mujhe thank you bol rhi thi vo maine ise help ki kheer bnane mein

Neelam:koi baat nhi...aaj pari(Purvi mehta) bhi rajat se sorry bol rhi thi

rajvi blushed...

ACP:aur kya ab hume tumhare thankyou aur sorry ki adat daal leni chahiye kyu neelam

sachvi n rajvi blushed n rest laughed at this

Neelam:kheer toh jl gyi ab

sachvi:hum dobara bna dete ha

all shouts:nhi

sachvi saw them shockedly...

Nikhil:aunty rajat sir aap sbko bhi sath mein chlna ha...ma ne bulaya ha

all nodded

pooja k baad sb Nikhil k sath chle jate ha...

Nikhil stopped car outside Mehta niwas...

Rajat:Nik kya mzaak ha yeh

Nikhil:sir ek baar andr chliye

aur tbhi unhe bahr daya aur uski family milti ha..

ACP:tum log yahan

Manav:Pritam ka phone aya ha

All went toward door...n about to enter but Devika mehta stopped them all stop at entrance...

Daya:ab yeh

Nik:sir 2 min

sandhya aur haital devika k sath drwaze pe ati ha.. aur

devika:ab apne ghr k damad ko bina Aarti k andr kaise ane du.. chlo rajat sachin daya apni apni ptni k paas khde ho jao...

all was shocked n confused by devika's sweet behaviour... she did arti of three couples n all entered inside...

sb devika k bdle andaz se hairan ha...devika unhe dekhke muskurayi aur boli

mana k main purane khyalo ki hu pr bchho ki khushi k agge ma baap ko kucch nhi chahiye...main naraz thi pr nikhil aur reet k smjhane pe bhtki huyi akl thikane a gyi..mujhe ab koi narazgi nhi...

Purvi G whispers: yeh aaj hum sath sath ha dekh k ayi ha kya

Sachin glared her

ACP:mtlb

Devika:ab mujhe in shadiyo se koi aitraz nhi ha...

Purvi M hugged her...n say

thankyou dadi

Nik:ab koi mujhe bhi thankyou bolo mnaya toh maine ha

Purvi G:thankyou nik lekin agr nani ka mn bdl gya toh..

devika:nhi bdlega

Purvi G:ab hume bhabhi toh la do...Nik ki shadi toh krado

Nik:kya nhi

Rajat:haan bhaee ab ldki dhundne ki bhi zrurt nhi hai na nik

Nik glared him

Daya:haan vo kya naam ha us nyi officer ka

sachin:divya

Shreya: toh appointments usi se li jati ha..

Nik stood shyly. .

Devika:tbhi main kahu nik k phone ka bill kyu bdh gya achank se ..

All:kya

Nik strammed:haan vo ab

Purvi M:mujhe bhabhi psnd ha

Sachin:toh bulaya divya ko

Nik:sham ko launga

all nodded

n day end with lots of masti mzak. ...

kucch dino baad Nikya ki shadi ho gyi...n all lived happily ever after with rajvi sweet romance, dareya cute n nok jhok romance n Sachvi as always pangebaaz romance...

...  
...

**THE END**

**A/N:so here is end of chap as well as story...hoped its not bad...**

**big thankyou to all of you for continuous support n reviews ..**

**waiting for ur lovely feedback...**

**BYE**

**TC**

**MITHI...**


End file.
